Pride of Time
by MaryJeine
Summary: Hermione se retrouve projeté de vingt ans en arrière. Il n'y a aucun retour possible ; l'unique option est d'aller de l'avant. Et quand inconsciemment on interfère avec le temps, ce à quoi on s'attend n'est pas toujours ce que l'on trouve. Traduction d'une fiction de Anubis Ankh.
1. Chapter 1

**Pride of Time**

 **Résumé :** Hermione se retrouve projeté de vingt ans en arrière. Il n'y a aucun retour possible l'unique option est d'aller de l'avant. Et quand inconsciemment on interfère avec le temps, ce à quoi on s'attend n'est pas toujours ce que l'on trouve. Traduction d'une fiction de Anubis Ankh.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à la fiction ou n'en profite d'aucune manière. Essayez de vous en rappeler s'il vous plaît. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et toutes les citations viennent directement des livres qui lui appartiennent également évidemment. L'histoire appartient à Anubis Ankh, je vous rappelle que ce n'est qu'une traduction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

Hermione Granger n'avait jamais rendu le retourneur de temps qu'elle avait acquis en troisième année. Elle l'avait remis à Minerva puis était allée voir le Directeur pour le lui redemander. Ses amis et professeurs n'avaient aucune idée qu'un tel artefact était encore en sa possession. Le professeur Dumbledore avait été plus que ravi de le lui rendre, lui rappelant encore une fois les règles concernant son utilisation, pour par la suite la congédier de son bureau.

Ainsi, elle l'avait gardé caché sur elle pendant quatre ans. Elle l'avait utilisé avec parcimonie, la plupart du temps pour avoir plus de temps pour étudier, mais durant l'année entière de 1994, elle avait probablement dû l'utiliser moins de trente-six heures. Quand Harry était revenu du labyrinthe, serrant le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory et la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, Hermione s'était préparée à retourner dans le passé pour l'empêcher de rentrer dans le labyrinthe, prévenir le Dumbledore du passé que la coupe était un porte-loin, pour faire _quelque chose_ qui pourrait empêcher le retour de Voldemort.

C'était le Directeur qui avait arrêté sa main, au milieu de tout ce chaos et de cette confusion, quand il l'avait vu se glisser hors de la foule.

« Vous ne pouvez utiliser le temps pour détruire le mal, » lui dit-il l'air grave.

« Mais monsieur- ! »

« Nous avons toujours sût que Voldemort reviendrait, » lui dit-il sérieusement. Il ne souriait pas, avec son expression figée dans ses yeux. Ils étaient durs, bordés d'une tristesse résignée. « Harry est toujours vivant, Miss Granger. Il aura besoin de votre aide et de celle de Monsieur Weasley pour le battre, mais si vous empêcher le retour de Voldemort, il pourra toujours retrouver un moyen de revenir - qui aura alors une issue moins favorable que celle de maintenant. » En voyant son air d'incrédulité, il recommença plus fermement, « Harry est _vivant_ , Miss Granger. »

Ça avait pris une minute entière à Hermione pour qu'elle assimile et accepte ces mots, puis sa main, qui tenait toujours aussi fermement le petit sablier autour de son cou, se préparant à jouer avec l'objet, se baissa lentement.

« Je comprends, monsieur, » dit-elle dûment.

Ainsi, le temps ne fut pas altéré la nuit du retour de Voldemort. Puis durant la cinquième année, ils avaient dû traiter avec la Terreur du Monde Sorcier accompagnés de l'une des personnes des plus incompétentes, des plus idiotes qu'il ait été donné à Hermione de rencontrer. La présence de Dolores Ombrage avait conduit Hermione à convaincre Harry de créer l'Armée de Dumbledore, grâce à l'aide de Ron.

Cependant, ils avaient été trahis sans qu'Hermione ne sache par qui. Sur l'avertissement de Dobby, elle avait fui par le couloir, échappant à la Brigade Inquisitoriale, mais par le tapage qui avait suivi ses pas, elle savait que Harry n'avait pas eu cette chance. Elle était certaine qu'il serait renvoyé, et devrait donner le nom de leur club, le Professeur Dumbledore serait probablement accusé de trahison, rien que ça. C'était un cas où elle était certaine qu'elle devait utiliser le retourneur de temps. Dans un cas où il était justifié de le faire, dans le but de modifier l'issue de certains événements. Dumbledore _devait_ rester à Poudlard !

C'est pourquoi Hermione s'était retrouvé dans le couloir, voulant atteindre son dortoir, où elle pourrait remonter le temps assez longtemps pour pouvoir avertir son passé de l'imminente trahison. Ils pourraient éviter ce désastre, s'ils déplaçaient seulement leur rendez-vous à un autre jour et s'occupaient de retrouver le traître pour l'oublietter-

Elle venait à peine de descendre les escaliers menant au quatrième étage, que ses mains jouant avec son retourneur de temps se prirent dans la chaîne, ce qui perturba son équilibre. Elle tomba dans les dures marches de l'escalier de pierre avec tellement de force qu'elle parvînt à voir des petites étoiles blanches, et alors qu'un calme étourdissant résonnait, un _craquement_ retentit-

Le temps se fragmenta tout autour d'elle.

-o-0-o-

Pour Hermione, ce fut comme regarder un kaléidoscope en couleurs. Le rouge-orangé-crème des bougies et leur chandelier sur les murs mélangés avec l'argent des tenants le brun grisâtre, les pierres illuminées du mur, le faible estompement des couleurs venant des quelques portraits du mur de ce quatrième étage, mélangés à la douleur brûlante sur son front et les faibles tâches de sang dont elle était sûre qu'elles venaient de son nez quand elle était tombée dans les escaliers-

Puis, ensuite, tout s'arrêta bien heureusement. Étourdie, Hermione avait apporté sa main à son nez, essayant d'endigue les flux de sang et voir nette, quand ses yeux lui firent mal juste en tentant de _les ouvrir_. Elle les ferma et resta immobile un moment, étendue sur les escaliers comme elle l'était, puis une fois que la plupart de ses étourdissements s'étaient estompés, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux.

Le couloir où elle se trouva était désert. Elle se releva lentement sur le tremblement de ses genoux et de ses coudes, en forçant sur eux quatre. Elle avait fermé ses yeux quand une autre vague de douleur avait submergé son visage, suintant à travers ses coudes, ses genoux, ses côtes et par la suite, une douleur se fit remarquer en brûlant à l'intérieur de ses mains et de sa poitrine-

Elle arracha le retourneur de temps de son cou et le laisser tomber au sol avant de presser une main sur son cou. Ça faisait mal, et gravement. L'endroit où le retourneur de temps avait reposé contre elle était carbonisé, et le sang rouge poisseux se déversait à travers la peau craquante noire. C'était une petite brûlure, mais ça rendait sa respiration difficile, et c'était tout ce qu'Hermione pouvait faire pour ne pas laisser sortir un petit sanglot de douleur. Elle prit sa baguette, qui était encore dans la poche de ses robes, et la tira avec des doigts tremblants. Elle jeta un sort de refroidissement sur sa poitrine, ses mains et la sensation de brûlure se calma lentement, bien que la douleur perdure.

Sa main sur sa baguette, maintenant poisseuse de sang qui s'était répandu entre ses doigts, Hermione la tourna avec précaution vers le retourneur de temps, d'un air effrayé, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui éclate au visage. Mais le petit sablier était couché sur le sol, une brûlure lumineuse qui expliquait instantanément les blessures d'Hermione. Le retourneur de temps était en train de brûler, et à travers l'éclat de sa lumière, Hermione pouvait voir une légère fissure le long du verre.

Le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait dit que la raison pour laquelle on ne pouvait pas utiliser le retourneur de temps pour remonter en toute sécurité quelques mois voire quelques années en arrière, c'était parce qu'au plus on remontait, au plus le sablier brûlait. Il faudrait du temps pour qu'il refroidisse avant de pouvoir être utilisé à nouveau. Alors que Hermione regardait fixement l'objet brûlant posé sur le sol, elle se rendit compte que, par la brûlure révélatrice, elle devait avoir été beaucoup plus loin que deux heures dans le passé. Jusqu'où était-elle allée ? Cela se comptait-il en journées ? En semaines ? En mois ?

Elle n'osait même pas envisager l'idée qu'elle aurait pu revenir des années en arrière. C'était trop incompréhensible.

Elle se le va lentement sur des jambes tremblantes, puis pointa sa baguette sur le sablier brûlant au sol. Se concentrer lui faisait tourner la tête, mais elle dû tout de même le faire.

« W-wingardium leviosa ! » Elle haleta, et le retourneur de temps flotta doucement au-dessus du sol. Tentant d'avancer droit devant, Hermione trébucha dans le couloir vide et désert. Il doit être plusieurs heures après le couvre-feu, pensa-t-elle, car il aurait dû y avoir des étudiants à courir dès à présent. Mais heureusement, il n'y en avait pas. Elle n'aperçut même pas un seul préfet faire sa ronde. Et à en juger par l'obscurité extérieur, il devait être très tard. Le seul risque qu'elle ait eu était de se faire voir par des professeurs patrouillant-

« Oh bon dieu ! »

Hermione se retourna à temps pour voir un très pale Professeur McGonagall se précipiter vers elle, arborant un regard de choc absolu la fragile concentration d'Hermione se brisa finalement, le palpitant dans sa tête augmentant à des proportions vertigineuses et quand elle vit le sol se précipiter vers elle, elle entendit le bruit distinct du retourneur de temps atterrissant sur le sol avec un craquement léger mais audible.

-o-0-o-

Hermione ouvra ses yeux. Sa vision était trouble, mais elle était au chaud et elle se sentait en sécurité. Quelque chose scintilla dans son champ de vision, elle leva donc doucement la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux s'agrandissant de surprise en face des rideaux blancs et des draps de l'Infirmerie. Elle essaya de bouger, et en réponse à sa tentative, son corps s'écria pour protester. Pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait l'aider elle devait s'asseoir. Elle se pencha lentement en avant, se relevant grâce à ses coudes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus allongée sur son dos. Elle cligna des yeux encore quelques fois pour s'ajuster à la lumière orange des bougies allumées le long du mur, puis elle ressentit une vague de soulagement en réalisant que sa tête n'était plus atteinte de cette pure douleur. Ses yeux vacillèrent vers les draps-doux, mais blancs-et regardèrent ses mains.

Elles étaient enroulées de bandages, tâchés par l'onguent appliqué sous eux, et en fléchissant prudemment ses doigts, elle prit conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus recouverts de sang. Cela l'incita à ramener ses mains contre sa poitrine, en faisant attention à la douloureuse brûlure qui l'avait empêché de retenir ses larmes plus tôt-

D'autres bandages étaient enroulés autour de sa poitrine, et les doigts d'Hermione tentèrent de passer au-delà des tissus, ne sentant rien. Son corps était extrêmement douloureux, et ses yeux se sentaient fatigués, mais sinon elle semblait aller bien. Elle ferma ses yeux et respira profondément, pour tenter de réfléchir correctement maintenant qu'elle n'était plus couverte de sang et ne lutait plus contre la douleur d'une brûlure au troisième degré.

Elle était à l'Infirmerie. Elle avait dû voyager dans le temps, à une époque où le Professeur McGonagall l'avait trouvé, ramené ici et alerté le Directeur. Elle aimerait pouvoir leur expliquer à eux deux, mais elle était certaine que dès à présent, tout irait bien.

Elle s'apprêtait à se pencher en arrière et se reposer un peu plus quand Madame Pomfresh sortit de son bureau et, voyant que sa patiente était réveillée, se précipita sur elle aussitôt.

« Oh, bien, » dit-elle, soulagée. Elle pressa une main sur la tête d'Hermione, comme si elle cherchait à prendre sa température, puis invoqua de l'eau et un plateau de nourriture. « Vous êtes réveillée. » dit-elle. « Nous n'étions pas sûrs que vous alliez bien-vous sembliez terrifiée quand vous êtes apparue de nulle part, couverte de sang- »

« Madame Pomfresh, je portais un objet en forme de sablier autour de mon cou quand je suis arrivée ici, » dit Hermione, atteignant le verre d'eau et l'apportant à sa bouche avec ses doigts tremblotants. « Savez-vous ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Madame Pomfresh s'arrêta.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, ma chère ? »

Hermione retira le verre de ses lèvres pour regarder la matrone, qui maintenant ressemblait à un animal timide prit au piège. Combien d'années la séparaient de son époque ?

« Pourrais-je… » Bon dieu, est-ce que le Professeur Dumbledore était-il au moins là ? Elle était certaine que oui, mais- « Est-ce que… si le Professeur Dumbledore est toujours là, pourrais-je s'il vous plaît le voir ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Madame Pomfresh, en remuant le bol de flocon d'avoines sur le plateau. « Il a dit qu'il passerait pour vérifier que vous allez bien, mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, il n'y a pas de raison pour attendre. Mangez, » dit-elle fermement avant de se retourner pour partir. « Le Professeur Dumbledore saura comment résoudre ce bazar. »

« J'apprécierais cela, » dit Hermione poliment en cherchant à prendre une bouchée de flocons d'avoines. N'ayant rien mangé depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, elle était irréfutablement affamée. « Merci, » ajouta-t-elle.

Etant heureuse que Hermione soit si cordiale, par rapport aux plaintes qu'elle devait habituellement supporter de la part de ses autres élèves indisciplinés, cela ne semblait pas la déranger de ne pas savoir comment se faisait-il qu'Hermione connaisse son nom. Elle commença à retourner à son bureau, sûrement pour travailler, laissant Hermione seule avec ses pensées.

« Madame Pomfresh, attendez ! » demanda-t-elle subitement. La matrone s'arrêta. « Pouvez-vous me dire en quelle année sommes-nous ? »

Madame Pomfresh se tourna pour lui jeter un regard étrange, mais eut tout de même la gentillesse de lui répondre.

« Le premier Avril 1977, » répondit-elle simplement.

Les yeux d'Hermione lui sortaient quasiment de la tête. 1977. Elle avait été renvoyée en arrière de presque 20 ans ! Cela ne devrait même pas être possible, à moins que ça ait un rapport avec la fissure que c'était fait le retourneur de temps lors de sa chute. Peut-être que quelques grains du sablier s'étaient déplacés et au lieu de revenir deux heures, deux mois, voire deux ans, elle s'était retrouvé près de deux décennies en arrière.

Pendant un moment, elle espéra que quelqu'un arriverait et crierait « Poisson d'Avril ! » mais l'expression sévère et inquiète sur le visage de la matrone ne changeait pas. Elle était sérieuse.

Madame Pomfresh attendait une réponse Hermione réussit à ravaler le cri qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge, et se contenta de s'écrier « Merci, Madame Pomfresh. »

Satisfaite, la matrone partie, laissant Hermione se morfondre dans les méandres de ses pensées.

Le Professeur Dumbledore était-il alors directeur ? Elle était certaine que oui – il avait été directeur de Poudlard pendant au moins quarante ans, s'il avait commencé à enseigner en 1956. C'était cela, si son souvenir de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ était correct. D'ailleurs, Madame Pomfresh l'avait déjà désigné en tant que tel.

Elle avait besoin de trouver un moyen de s'adapter à cette époque jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une solution pour revenir en 1996. Elle avait besoin de parler avec Dumbledore, mais pas de révéler l'étendue de sa situation à qui que ce soit, pas même avec le Directeur. Mâchant ses flocons d'avoines, elle songeait à l'histoire qu'elle venait d'inventer pour convaincre le directeur de lui permettre de se faire transférer à Poudlard en cette fin d'année, sans mentionné comment elle était arrivée.

Sa décision prise, elle mit de côté sa nourriture et, souhaitant avoir sa baguette pour pouvoir convoquer un livre à lire, se repositionna en arrière pour attendre, la peur se crispant dans son ventre.

-o-0-o-

Le Directeur arriva deux heures plus tard.

Il entra en silence, fermant la porte derrière lui, et se tourna face à Hermione, la première chose qu'elle put penser fut à quel point il semblait différent que dans ses souvenirs. Madame Pomfresh – enfin, au cours des deux dernières heures, Hermione avait finalement pris conscience que les cheveux de son ainée étaient plus brun qu'à son habitude. Les traits de son visage étaient plus doux, et elle avait l'air un peu moins fatiguée maintenant que dans vingt ans. Si Hermione n'avait pas été convaincue précédemment, elle l'était maintenant.

Le Directeur, cependant, semblait presque inchangé, et Hermione s'en trouva étonnement soulagée sentir qu'elle parlait à un visage familier fut grandement apprécié en ce moment. Les yeux bleus la regardaient bénigne de derrière leur lunette en demi-lune, et quand Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il leva la main pour la faire taire.

« N'ayez pas peur, Miss Granger. » La bouche d'Hermione se referma, et elle regarda fixement quand il continua, « J'ai le retourneur de temps avec lequel vous êtes arrivé. Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que vous vous en inquiétez plus tôt. Minerva me l'a apporté – Disons que vous lui avez certainement fait une grande per. Elle était inquiète à votre propos. »

« Puis-je le voir, monsieur ? » demanda une Hermione désespérée.

« Malheureusement, il est trop chaud pour être manipulé en ce moment, » poursuivi Dumbledore, alors qu'il prenait une chaise pour lui-même et s'asseyait, croisant une jambe et mettant les mains sur ses genoux. « Je l'ai enfermé quelque part en attendant qu'il refroidisse. »

« Trop chaud… ? » Hermione était perturbée par cette nouvelle. « Monsieur ? Vous ne pouvez pas le refroidir ? »

« Pas avec ce que je sais de la magie, » répondit Dumbledore, tournant maintenant ses pouces. « Je ne sais pas combien de temps sera nécessaire avant qu'il ne soit assez froid pour être réparé. Et même alors, » il ajouta calmement, « Je ne suis pas certain qu'il y ait un moyen pour envoyer une personne dans le _futur_. Cela demanderait beaucoup d'ingéniosité, je pourrais ajouter, et de connaissances que je n'ai pas. »

« Mais vous êtes Albus Dumbledore, » Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se prononcer, même si elle ressentait un sentiment d'horreur vis-à-vis de ses paroles. Si elle ne se réveillait pas bientôt de ce cauchemar, son cerveau allait lâcher. Elle avait été renvoyée près de vingt ans dans le passé, et on lui disait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de rectifier le tir. « Vous êtes le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ! »

« Le suis-je ? » demanda le Professeur Dumbledore qui maintenant souriait. Mais derrière ce sourire, son comportement était toujours d'un grand sérieux. « Je crains, Hermione, que je sois incapable de vous ramener à un point précis de votre époque. » ajouta-t-il, presque après coup. En voyant son air déconcerté, il expliqua, « Le temps est en constant mouvement. Vous pouvez seulement espérer arriver nulle part mais dans le passé quand vous jouez avec, quand tout ce que nous faisons dans la vie est d'aller de l'avant. »

Hermione enfonça son visage entre ses mains et essaya de ne pas laisser sortir les sanglots qu'elle retenait dans sa gorge.

« Oh mon dieu, » gémit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« Vous allez bâtir une nouvelle vie, ici, » dit Dumbledore gaiement, manipulant sa baguette et l'agitant une nouvelle fois. Un parchemin apparu dans ses mains, et il le lui tendit. « Je vais aller parle aux professeurs d'ici – je suis sûr que vous les connaissez déjà tous ? » Hermione hocha la tête, avalant dument pour ne pas pleurer. « Si votre mémoire nous sert tous les deux correctement, vous étiez au milieu de votre cinquième année lorsque vous avez fait ce voyage inattendu. » Hermione retira délicatement le rouleau de ses mains et le déroula. C'était un emploi du temps, avec le nom _Hermione_ _Granger_ imprimé soigneusement au sommet.

Hermione s'essuyait les yeux maintenant, essayant d'effacer les traces de larmes qui menaçaient de se déverser. Sa voix craqua légèrement quand elle aprla. « Professeur, j'aurais besoin d'un autre nom – Je, Je ne peux pas vraiment utiliser mon vrai nom- »

« Ce n'est pas à long terme, Hermione, » l'interrompit le Professeur Dumbledore, sa voix était ferme. Il plaça sa main sur son épaule. « Dans vingt ans, cela ne fera aucune différence. Soit vous reviendrez à votre époque, où votre nom aura été oublié depuis longtemps au moment où vous arriverez faire votre première année, soit vous vous serez fait une vie ici pour vous-même. »

Hermione hocha la tête, et ne put s'empêcher de renifler alors qu'elle roulait le parchemin et le lui rendait. Eh bien, au moins, elle aurait la chance d'utiliser son propre nom. « Merci, monsieur, » dit-elle d'une petite voix. Tôt ou tard elle allait se briser dans toute cette folie. C'était bien trop irréel. Elle était normalement extrêmement calme et réservée – elle était fière en fait de pouvoir rationnaliser quand toute la logique avait fui la situation – mais en ce moment, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout contrôle sur sa situation.

« Cependant, je vous recommande de ne pas révéler comment vous êtes réellement arrivée ici, » lui recommanda le Professeur Dumbledore alors qu'il repoussait sa chaise et se relevait. « Cela ne serait pas sage. »

« Je comprends, monsieur. »

« Très bien, alors, » dit le Professeur Dumbledore, en serrant ses mains comme il le faisait quand les choses semblaient être closes. Il chercha dans la poche gauche de sa robe violette étoilée et en ressorti une chocogrenouille qu'il posa sur la table de chevet. « Je trouve que les friandises aident souvent au moral, quelle que soit la situation. Vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin. » nota-t-il, « Je crois que vous aviez été répartie à Gryffondor. Dans ce cas, je crois que le mot de passe de cette semaine est 'Chocogrenouille'. Vous connaissez le chemin qui mène à votre tour je présume. »

Hermione hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à la grenouille en chocolat, hésitant un instant avant d'arriver à la déballer. Elle pourrait certainement l'utiliser dès maintenant pour se réconforter.

« Merci, Professeur. »

-o-0-o-

La première consigne d'Hermione, une fois qu'elle avait eu le droit de sortir de l'Infirmerie par Madame Pomfresh, fut de faire la liste de ses affaires, elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Rien excepté le sac de livres que le Professeur McGonagall avait trouvé là où Hermione avait atterri la première fois – lequel contenait son nom et ses devoirs datés, ce qui expliquait clairement dans son esprit comment le Professeur Dumbledore avait su qui elle était et d'où elle venait – et ses livres. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait que son agenda, des bouteilles d'encre, des plumes et ses notes de cours de la semaine avec elle ses livres étant restés sur sa table de chevet dans son dortoir, laissés en 1996.

Le Professeur McGonagall l'attendait au moment où elle quittait l'Infirmerie, et après avoir nerveusement secoué sa main, elle se retrouva dans son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle avait été invitée à s'asseoir. Le thé qu'Hermione avait l'habitude de recevoir de la part de sa directrice de maison était manifestement absent. Au lieu de cela, elle se sentait une fois de plus come en première année, là où elle avait l'impression qu'elle devait prouver qu'elle avait le droit d'être ici.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a informé que vous appartenez dorénavant à Gryffondor, » dit-elle amidonnée, en remuant sa tasse de thé. « Il m'a aussi dit que vous êtes déjà au courant de notre système de points et des règles concernant les maisons – je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de vous les répéter ? »

« Non, Professeur, » dit Hermione, essayant de ne pas tordre ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle se sentait si peu à sa place et vaguement nauséeuse de nostalgie. Elle était au bon endroit au mauvais moment et c'était déstabilisant, au moins ça. Elle était habituée à un visage amical et une compréhension de la part de sa directrice de maison pourtant, cette McGonagall ne le connaissait pas.

Elle devait avoir l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer, car l'attitude stricte de McGonagall s'affaiblit instantanément. Ce fut suffisant pour mettre Hermione légèrement à l'aise. « Miss Granger, je crois comprendre que vous serez parmi nous pendant très longtemps, sinon pour toujours, du moins jusqu'à ce que le Directeur trouve un moyen pour vous ramener à votre époque. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, vous devrez simplement vous adaptez. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit Hermione, essayant d'endiguer le flux qui menaçait de couler de son nez, même si elle avait réussi à retenir ses larmes. « C'est juste que – ça fait beaucoup à gérer d'un coup. »

A sa grande surprise, étant donné la dureté de McGonagall il y a quelques instants, les mots suivant de la professeure de Métamorphose furent rassurants. « C'est très bien. J'imagine que vous regrettez terriblement votre maison. »

Hermione ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Il y eut une pause, puis un soupir fatigué alors que McGonagall prenait une gorgée de thé et la mettait de côté.

« Miss Granger, je ne sais pas si vous avez bien étudiez l'histoire, » dit-elle vivement, « mais nous, c'est-à-dire que tout le monde dans cette école, le personnel et les étudiants, sommes tous sujet à beaucoup de stress. Nous sommes au bord de la guerre, et il y a une telle tension entre les maisons qui détruit la sécurité que l'école offre habituellement. » Elle regarda Hermione avec sévérité. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'est Poudlard à votre époque- non, ne me le dites pas ! » dit-elle, levant la main pour empêcher Hermione de parler. « Je ne veux pas savoir, mas quel que soit Poudlard, Miss Granger, vous devez mettre ça de côté et rester sur vos gardes. Me comprenez-vous ? »

Hermione hocha lentement la tête.

« Les étudiants qui sont les plus susceptibles d'être ciblés sont ceux sans amis, » dit McGonagall en remuant lentement son thé, la cuillère cognant contre le rebord de la tasse. « Et comme maintenant, vous êtes seule et sans amis, une nouvelle transférée à la fin de cette année. » Elle regarda Hermione, ses yeux la scrutant. « Comprenez-vous ce que je suis en train de vous expliquer, Miss Granger ? »

Hermione déglutit pour quelques raisons, elle était incapable de répondre. D'une façon ou d'une autre, son hochement de tête n'était pas suffisant pour McGonagall, car elle poursuivit, « Franchement, Miss Granger, je crois qu'il faudra longtemps avant que vous ne reveniez à votre époque, si cela arrive. Jusqu'à ce que cela se produise, vous ne pouvez pas vous isoler du monde. »

Hermione sentit comme si elle avait finalement compris. « Vous ne pensez pas que je pourrai revenir, » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son auditrice, mais McGonagall acquiesça vivement. Elle hésita quelques secondes, puis déglutit : « Alors je devrais juste… faire partie de cette époque ? »

« C'est exact. »

Hermione ferma ses yeux.

 _Je ne reverrai plus jamais Harry ou Ron._

Se résignant à cette possibilité, elle se redressa et cessa de jouer avec ses mains. « Très bien, Professeur. »

« Bien, » dit McGonagall, la regardant plutôt soulagée que la conversation se soit finie sans grande crise d'hystérie. « Et maintenant, je crois que vous avez besoin de fournitures ? »

-o-0-o-

Le lundi matin, Hermione alla en cours de Botanique et s'assit à une place libre au bout d'une table près d'une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils portaient tous des gants en peau de dragon et surveillaient les Géraniums Dentu qui attendaient d'être dépotés. Hermione essayait de résister à l'envie de tordre ses gants, mais c'était quasiment impossible de ne pas le faire la paire usée que McGonagall lui avait trouvé était trop dure, c'était déjà merveilleux qu'ils ne soient pas qualifiés de pétrifier. Ils la rendaient maladroite, mais il n'y avait pas le droit de les enlever pendant ce cours. Elle aurait à s'acheter une nouvelle paire, durant la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Normalement, elle aurait trouvé un siège entre Harry et Ron. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle se trouva assise à côté d'une file légère et simple, aux traits mous et d'un comportement qui lui rappelait un peu Neville Longdubat. La sorcière à côté d'elle était du genre subjugué, mais Hermione tentait de trouver les mots pour se présenter.

Elle s'était finalement résignée au fait qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais à son époque. En arrivant à cette conclusion, et en prenant compte des mots de McGonagall, elle avait compris ce qu'elle devait faire si elle voulait s'intégrer.

Surprise, la fille à côté d'elle cligna des yeux, les yeux s'élargissant quand Hermione avança sa main vers elle.

« Je suis Hermione Granger, » dit-elle, souriant nerveusement. « Je suis nouvelle à Poudlard. »

La jeune fille hésita un moment avant de saisir la main d'Hermione, bien que son geste fût doux. « Je suis Mary McDonald. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Tu es la nouvelle cinquième année dont le Professeur McGonagall nous a parlé, non ? » Pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione était arrivée, elle était traitée avec gentillesse et un grand sourire. « Bienvenue à Poudlard. »

La voix vive du Professeur Chourave résonna dans la serre. « Mettez-vous en groupe ! Deux pour une plante, allez-y ! »

« Tu veux te mettre avec moi ? » demanda Mary, optimiste.

Hermione accepta gracieusement l'invitation. « Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Elles se mirent aussitôt à travailler, Hermione tenant le bourgeon de la fleur entre ses doigts – qui auraient souhaité un peu plus de souplesse – pendant que Mary la déracinait avec précaution.

« As-tu déjà rencontré les préfets de Gryffondor ? » demanda Mary en essuyant une tâche sur sa joue avec son bras pendant qu'elle déposait le géranium dans le pot prévu. « Je pense que tu aimerais vraiment l'une d'entre elles – Lily, au moins. Elle est très gentille, et vraiment intelligente – elle aide les plus jeunes années avec leurs cours pendant son temps libre. Si tu as besoin d'aide pour rattraper les cours, je pense qu'elle serait heureuse de t'aider. »

« Je pense que j'aimerais ça, » répondit honnêtement Hermione, se demandant si elle pouvait demander à la préfète tous ses cours de la première à la cinquième année. Les siennes étant irrévocablement coincées à sa propre époque, elle ne pourrait pas réviser correctement ses BUSES qui approchaient à grand pas sans celles-ci. Elle en avait besoin. « Comment as-tu dit qu'elle s'appelait ? »

« Lily Evans, » répondit Mary en ouvrant un sac de terreau et en aidant Hermione à le hisser au-dessus de la fleur qui grondait et claquait de ses feuilles.

Le nom était familier à Hermione, et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réaliser. Quand elle le fit, elle faillit laisser tomber le sac à moitié plein de ses bras.

Elle était revenue près de vingt ans dans le passé – quand les parents d'Harry étaient encore à l'école.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura séduit. Je me suis amusée à le traduire, et ça améliore de beaucoup mon niveau d'anglais ; d'une pierre deux coups ! Pour mon autre histoire, j'ai quelques idées mais à chaque fois que je me mets à les écrire, j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas assez bien. Alors, comme je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans Fiction, voici du Snamione pour vous !

Des reviews m'aideraient beaucoup par la suite, que ce soit des critiques comme des conseils ou tout simplement des encouragements. Bonne fin de journée à vous.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pride of Time**

 **Résumé :** Hermione se retrouve projeté de vingt ans en arrière. Il n'y a aucun retour possible l'unique option est d'aller de l'avant. Et quand inconsciemment on interfère avec le temps, ce à quoi on s'attend n'est pas toujours ce que l'on trouve. Traduction d'une fiction de Anubis Ankh.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à la fiction ou n'en profite d'aucune manière. Essayez de vous en rappeler s'il vous plaît. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et toutes les citations viennent directement des livres qui lui appartiennent également évidemment. L'histoire appartient à Anubis Ankh, je vous rappelle que ce n'est qu'une traduction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, presque tous ses cours étaient en commun avec Mary. Le Professeur Dumbledore l'avait placée dans les classes qu'elles suivaient déjà à son époque, ce qui signifiait, puisque Mary était dans la même année qu'elle, qu'elles se retrouvaient ensemble durant les cinq cours du tronc commun. Les seules matières où elle se retrouvait seule était l'Arithmancie et l'Etude des Runes, mais elle était déjà habituée à ne pas y aller avec ses amis ; Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais suivit l'Etude des Runes, et ils n'avaient jamais eu le moindre intérêt pour l'Arithmancie. Dans un sens, c'était réconfortant de se retrouver dans la même situation qu'à son époque.

Il y avait si peu d'élèves dans ces deux classes que, contrairement à ce qu'Hermione avait connu, ils n'étaient pas répartis par année. Les troisièmes et quatrièmes années étaient ensemble, tout comme les cinquièmes et sixièmes années, les septièmes années étant les seuls à avoir un cours particulier de niveau supérieur pour leurs ASPICs. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas suffisamment d'élèves pour faire autrement et Hermione découvrit bien vite que les Professeurs Vector et Babille faisaient tout simplement deux cours séparés dans la même classe. Même avec deux années combinées, il n'y avait pas plus d'une quinzaine d'élèves par cours ce qui était assez déconcertant étant donné qu'Hermione était habituée à un effectif au moins deux fois plus important.

Mary l'aidait à aller de classe en classe, lui indiquant à chaque fois un siège qui ne la relègue pas au fin fond de la salle et l'introduisait auprès des personnes avec lesquelles elle s'asseyait généralement. Comme le découvrit très vite Hermione, Mary n'était pas une sorcière particulièrement puissante ou obstinée mais elle était amicale et avait une telle personnalité qu'elle avait plusieurs amis en classe qui furent ravis de rencontrer Hermione.

A la fin de la journée, elle amena Hermione à la Tour de Gryffondor, où elles trouvèrent Lily Evans assise à l'une des tables, ou pour être exact, à la table où Hermione avait pour habitude de s'installer. Elle aidait un élève de troisième année à faire un devoir de Métamorphoses. Elle leva les yeux lorsque Mary et Hermione arrivèrent près d'eux et leur sourit chaleureusement.

« Mary ! Je ne t'ai pas vue de la journée. » Elle se redressa alors que le troisième année qu'elle avait aidé la remerciait rapidement avant de s'éclipser. Hermione avait le pressentiment que le garçon redescendrait très vite, un balai à l'épaule… « Je peux vous aider ? »

« Hermione, voici Lily. » fit Mary en guise de présentation. « C'est l'une des Préfètes de Gryffondor. Lily, Hermione se demandait si tu pourrais lui faire des copies de tes notes jusqu'en cinquième année. Elle n'en a aucune et comme on doit commencer à réviser nos BUSEs bientôt… »

Hermione écouta l'échange d'une oreille distraite, même lorsque Lily se leva en leur disant d'attendre un instant pour qu'elle aille chercher ses notes. La mère d'Harry avait les cheveux un peu plus clairs que ceux de Ginny mais de la même longueur et ses yeux verts rappelaient énormément à Hermione ceux de son fils. Elle fixait encore ses cheveux quand Lily disparu de la pièce et Hermione ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Mary lui parlait avant que celle-ci ne lui tapote timidement l'épaule.

"Lily est la seule qu'on vienne voir quand les Serpentards s'en prennent à nous," dit-elle, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Hermione pensa immédiatement que Mary était allée bien des fois voir Lily pour cette raison. Elle détestait le penser, mais cette pauvre Mary était une cible faible et facile. "N'hésite pas à lui demander si tu as besoin d'aide." Elle traçait de petits traits d'avant en arrière avec son pied le long du tapis, et ensuite demanda, "Est-ce que tu y connais quelque chose en sorts de défense?"

Cela rappela immédiatement à Hermione ses séances avec l'AD. "A peu près," mentit-elle, elle savait très bien que son niveau en la matière était plus que suffisant. Harry était le meilleur d'entre eux, mais Hermione avait intégré ses leçons, excepté la dernière bien évidemment, avec son habituelle facilité, assiduité et sérieux. "Pourquoi?"

"On a Potions demain," expliqua Mary. "Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourras m'y accompagner?"

Les traits d'Hermione s'adoucirent instantanément. Mary lui demandait de l'aide et, peu importe la reconnaissance qu'elle lui devait pour l'avoir si bien accueillit, elle était ravie d'aider une Gryffondor dans le besoin. "Evidemment."

Le visage de Mary s'éclaira à ces mots. Lily revient quelques secondes plus tard avec l'équivalent de plusieurs années de cours entre ses bras, soigneusement assemblés. Elle les tendit à Hermione qui les prie avec reconnaissance.

Une voix les interpella alors depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. "Hey! Pourquoi tu lui donnes toutes tes notes alors que tu ne voulais même pas me passer celles de Binns de la semaine dernière?!"

Hermione se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec un visage familier, avachi sur l'un des canapés situés près du feu. Lily lui répondit , l'air légèrement hautain : "Parce que tu t'y es endormi! Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de prendre des notes!"

Sirius lui offrit un grand sourire taquin. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et bouclés, descendants sur ses épaules, et son visage était lumineux et plein de vie, quelque chose qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu durant son séjour au Square Grimmauld. Elle pouvait encore revoir sa silhouette décharnée et pâle mais devant elle, il était désormais jeune, visiblement de bonne santé et approchant de l'âge adulte. En regardant plus attentivement encore, on devinait même le début d'une légère barbe sur son visage.

"Oh, aller Lily" implora-t-il en s'asseyant. "Juste pour cette fois. D'habitude, j'arrive à garder les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour noter ce qu'il dit."

"Tu dis la même chose à chaque fois," répliqua Lily en détournant son attention de lui dans un soupir. "Si tu veux ce cours à ce point, va donc demander à Rémus. Ses notes sont aussi bonnes que les miennes."

"Mais toi, tu as une jolie écriture."

"Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites si tu n'arrives pas à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de Rémus." contrecarra Lily en retournant vivement, l'air indigné, vers sa table où elle rassembla ses affaires pour les glisser dans son sac. "Allons-y Mary. Hermione, tu viens?"

Hermione fut brièvement choquée par le ton autoritaire de Lily mais elle acquiesça rapidement. Elle monta en hâte vers les dortoirs pour y déposer ses notes fraîchement acquises puis attrapa son sac pour suivre Lily et Mary hors de la Salle Commune, jetant au passage un dernier coup d'œil à Sirius par-dessus son épaule.

Il paraissait véritablement contrarié mais cette expression quitta bien vite son visage lorsqu'il se baissa pour attraper son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ramassant au passage son parchemin qui avait glissé au sol et, le replaçant sur son livre, il reprit son écriture.

-o-O-o-

Ce soir-là, Hermione resta dans la Salle Commune tandis que la plupart des autres élèves, y compris Mary, étaient partis se coucher. Elle était installée sur l'un des canapés et terminait un essai à rendre le lendemain. Il faisait nuit noire dehors et la pluie battait contre la fenêtre dans un fracas incessant. La Salle Commune était étrangement calme, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sirius n'y entre en trombe, dégoulinant d'eau boueuse. Hermione s'apprêtait à le réprimander ouvertement mais aperçu à sa suite deux autres visages familiers qui n'avaient pas meilleure allure. La saleté qu'ils étalaient entraînerait sans doute Argus Rusard à faire une crise d'apoplexie.

Néanmoins, se souvenant du soutien et de la vénération que le concierge portait à Ombrage, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle le plaignait d'avoir à nettoyer tout ça. Son travail se limitait cependant aux couloirs, pas aux dortoirs. Ce seraient les elfes qui devraient s'en occuper.

Celui des garçons qui aurait pu passer pour un Harry légèrement plus âgé, cicatrice et yeux verts en moins, semblait amusé par l'air horrifié qu'elle abordait. Celui aux cheveux plus clairs derrière lui avait au moins l'air penaud et tira sa baguette pour essayer d'atténuer un peu les dégâts.

« Vous êtes en train de mettre de la boue partout dans la salle commune ! » Hermione cria presque. « Par Merlin, vous ne pourriez pas tout simplement lancer un simple _Récurvite_ ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules mais s'empara tout de même de sa baguette pour nettoyer sa robe. « Plus à faire pour Rusard. » Il jeta un regard méfiant vers Hermione, dont l'agitation était évidente. « S'il-te-plaît, ne nous fais pas une crise cardiaque. McGonagall nous enverrait en retenue pour le reste de nos vies si tu ne survivais pas à ton premier jour. »

James Potter fixait Hermione curieusement et ce fut Remus qui dû nettoyer sa tenue de Quidditch dégoulinante de boue puisqu'il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le faire lui-même. « Tu es la nouvelle, c'est ça ? »

Hermione pâlit. L'espace d'un instant elle eût un vertige et elle dû fermer les yeux pour le chasser avant de se sentir suffisamment bien pour parler à James. James Potter n'était pas Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas se réfugier dans ses bras et pleurer de soulagement à la vue d'un visage si familier. Au lieu de ça, elle inspira profondément pour se calmer et répondit aussi naturellement que possible. « Oui, c'est moi. Et si à l'avenir vous pouviez éviter d'étaler de la boue dans la salle commune, je m'en voudrais de risquer de vous envoyer en retenue pour le restant de vos jours. »

« On revient d'un entrainement de Quidditch » répondit James en guise d'explication en passant la main derrière sa tête. « On a pas encore eu l'occasion de se changer. »

« Tu es un sorcier, non ? » répliqua sèchement Hermione. Cela semblait être la seule façon pour elle de faire face à la situation à l'instant. C'était soit ça, soit elle craquait et plongeait dans une crise de larmes incontrôlées. Elle se sentait perdue. Elle aurait voulu se précipiter dans sa chambre afin de se préparer à affronter la journée du lendemain. « Au dîner, Lily m'a pourtant dit que tu étais l'un des meilleurs de ton année en Sortilèges. » Elle en avait fait l'éloge de façon éloquente pour être exact. « Tu dois sans doute maîtriser quelque chose d'aussi basique ? »

L'attention de James se fit plus vive. « Lily a dit ça ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement fier de lui.

Oh bon sang. « Oui. » répondit Hermione, hésitante. « Et je pense que tout le monde apprécierait une salle commune propre, y compris elle. »

James soupira et mis ses mains dans ses poches, Hermione pensait savoir ce qu'il y gardait. « C'est noté, on peut y aller maintenant ? » Si son ton avait l'air ennuyé, le sourire éclatant qu'il abordait témoignait de ce qu'il ressentait en réalité.

« Oui. » fit sèchement Hermione, en indiquant vaguement les dortoirs d'un geste de la main avant de se rasseoir et de reprendre son devoir de Métamorphoses. « Bonne nuit. »

Ils passèrent lourdement à côté d'elle avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. A l'instant où ils eurent disparu, Hermione repoussa son parchemin et se laissa glisser sur le sol, attirant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. Elle referma ses bras autour de ses genoux et y enfouit son visage. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est rentrer chez elle. Elle donnerait tout pour être chez elle à l'instant. Au bon endroit et à la bonne époque. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Elle fut surprise quand une main lui tapota doucement l'épaule et elle releva brusquement la tête. Remus était à genoux auprès d'elle, hésitant mais l'air sincèrement inquiet.

Hermione ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer. « Va-t'en s'il-te-plaît. » fit-elle d'une voix enrouée en détournant la tête. Des larmes menaçaient à nouveau de lui échapper, mais pour l'instant, elle savait qu'elle devait les retenir. Pleurer n'aiderait pas. Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir impuissante.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda gentiment Remus.

« Je vais bien » murmura Hermione qui refusait toujours de le regarder. Elle avait fini par craquer et les larmes commençaient à couler librement le long de ses joues. « Va-t'en. »

« Non. » Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise. « Je suis Préfet. Mon boulot est de veiller sur toi et visiblement, tu ne vas pas bien. Il s'approcha jusqu'à être assis tout près d'elle et croisa ses bras contre son torse. « Je suis là si tu veux parler. Si tu en as besoin. »

Hermione déglutit, se sentant incompréhensiblement à la fois reconnaissante et gênée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité, mais elle décida néanmoins de lui en dire un minimum. « J'aimerai être chez moi. » gémit-elle faiblement.

Elle sentit Remus bouger. Il décroisa les bras et plaça une main sur son épaule, la serrant fermement. Hermione enchaîna. « Mes amis me manquent, ma famille me manque… Même mes Professeurs me manquent et maintenant je suis là et c'est juste trop… » Elle frissonna, son corps secoué par ses sanglots difficilement retenus. « Je suis seule, complètement seule. »

« Non, c'est faux. » répondit doucement Remus d'une voix ferme. « Tu nous as nous. Tout le monde à Gryffondor sera ton ami si tu les laisses faire. Et puis tu peux toujours écrire à tes anciens amis. »

« Non. » dit Hermione dans un sanglot. Elle enfouit son visage entre ses mains. « Non, je ne peux pas. »

Remus parut comprendre, une expression d'horreur et de pitié mêlées passant sur son visage avant de laisser place à la compassion. « Tu-Sais-Qui ? » demanda-t-il, n'osant pas être plus précis.

Hermione hocha la tête. D'une certaine façon, quoi qu'indirectement, Voldemort lui avait tout pris. Son influence au Ministère s'était étendue jusqu'à Poudlard et ça avait fini par la conduire ici…

Remus referma ses bras autours de ses épaules, la serrant dans une étreinte amicale. « Nous serons ta famille Hermione. Certains d'entre nous avons aussi perdu des amis et de la famille par sa faute… Tu n'es pas seule. »

Hermione le fixa un instant troublée, se souvenant que c'était à cause de Voldemort qu'il était devenu un loup-garou. Evidemment, il comprenait ce que c'était de tout perdre… Il avait perdu toute chance d'être normal, de vivre une vie paisible. Elle enfouit son visage couvert de larmes contre son torse et se laissa finalement aller, pleurant et tremblant irrépressiblement. Elle ne pouvait pas y retourner. Elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Elle était coincée ici, certainement pour le restant de ses jours. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de s'arrêter, une nouvelle vague de douleur la submergeait, la laissant un peu plus brisée que la précédente.

Remus, le gentil et compréhensif Remus, la supporta du mieux qu'il put. Il tint cette fille étrange dont il ne savait presque rien entre ses bras et la réconforta tandis qu'elle pleurait la perte de tout ce qu'elle avait autrefois connu et quand elle s'éloigna finalement en reniflant et essayant de chasser ses larmes avec sa manche, il fit apparaître un mouchoir qu'il glissa dans sa main.

« Tiens, mouche-toi. » Hermione obéit puis essuya son visage avec un coin encore immaculé du tissu. Ses joues restaient humides, mais elle avait enfin cessé de pleurer. Remus appliqua un rapide Récurvite sur le mouchoir avant de le remettre dans sa poche. « Je sais que les choses ne seront jamais plus les mêmes pour toi, mais tu es entourée par des gens géniaux, Hermione. On est tous heureux de t'avoir avec nous. » Il lui sourit faiblement. « Tu es l'une des nôtres. »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête en hoquetant, incapable de parler.

« Tout ira bien » dit Remus en accentuant ses mots. « Tu veux finir ton devoir ou monter te coucher ? Je suis sûr que McGonagall te pardonnera si tu rends le devoir un peu en retard… c'est pour demain et si je me souviens bien, elle l'a donné aux cinquièmes années il y a une semaine. Tu n'es là que depuis une journée. »

Hermione secoua la tête. No… Je, je dois finir ça. » elle se pencha pour attraper son devoir.

« Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? »

Hermione hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête. « Je… J'aimerais bien, oui. Je ne suis pas contre un peu de compagnie. »

Remus tapota une fois encore son bras et remis un peu d'encre sur sa plume avant de la lui rendre. Hermione inspira profondément, tachant de se calmer suffisamment pour écrire quelque chose de compréhensible avant de reprendre son écriture.

Remus resta assis près d'elle tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour terminer. La regardant en silence alors que ses doigts se couvraient progressivement d'encre en même temps qu'elle écrivait. Quand elle eût enfin fini une heure plus tard, il l'aida à rassembler ses affaires et l'envoya se coucher.

-o-0-o-

Deux faits importants suivirent la crise nerveuse d'Hermione. Pour commencer, Remus était désormais son ami et ensuite, elle ne ressentait plus le besoin permanent d'éclater en sanglots. Elle avait tout gardé en elle trop longtemps et avoir enfin laissé s'exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait faisait qu'elle n'avait plus l'impression de risquer d'exploser à chaque instant bien qu'elle ait toujours un poids sur le cœur causé par le manque de ses proches et de son époque.

Remus et Mary l'attendaient tous deux dans la salle commune pour descendre à la Grande Salle. James et Sirius étaient visiblement déjà partis, laissant Remus s'occuper de la nouvelle de cinquième année. Ils étaient certainement avec Peter. Cette simple pensée suffit à faire se révolter l'estomac d'Hermione.

Hermione était reconnaissante de la présence de ses camarades et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs.

Ils avisèrent des places libres à la table de Gryffondor et Hermione se glissa entre Remus et Mary, près des Maraudeurs. James était assis près de Lily, qui semblait s'appliquer à l'ignorer, et à la gauche de Sirius. En face de Remus se trouvait Peter qui essayait maladroitement de manger son petit-déjeuner tout en finissant son devoir de Sortilèges qu'il avait apparemment négligé jusqu'alors. Hermione sentit une vague de nausée la gagner quand elle vit ce garçon trapu aux yeux humides assis si près d'elle et fit ce qu'elle pût pour ne pas le regarder. Il n'était pas le même que celui qu'elle connaissait se répétait-elle, tout comme James, Sirius et Remus. Ils étaient tous différents. Pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un garçon au teint pâle et à l'allure fragile qui trainait avec les trois autres Maraudeurs parce qu'ils lui offraient protection et amitié.

Mary agissait de façon timide. Elle parlait peu et jetait parfois de rapides coups d'œil à ses camarades assis près d'elle. Elle ne parlait déjà pas très fort en temps et au milieu du brouhaha de la Grande Salle, tout ce qu'elle disait semblait s'y perdre.

Tout en répondant aux questions de Peter sur les sortilèges de verrouillage et refusant fermement de donner ses notes d'histoire à Sirius, Remus et Hermione discutaient. Il semblait agréablement surpris par les connaissances d'Hermione et sa passion pour les études et ils passèrent une grande partie du petit-déjeuner à débattre de l'influence de l'Alchimie en Métamorphoses et en Potions. Sirius quant à lui passa la matinée à jeter des coups d'œil appuyés à Remus, qui les ignora tant bien que mal, et Hermione avait comme l'impression que d'ici la fin de la journée, Sirius aurait une sérieuse conversation avec son ami.

Ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent en quittant la table. Hermione et Mary prirent la direction de la classe de Potions.

-o-0-o-

« Splendide ! » s'émerveilla Slughorn en regardant la potion qu'Hermione venait d'achever. « Absolument splendide ! Vous avez un vrai talent pour les potions, Miss Granger, et quel talent ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. » Il la regarda avec un intérêt soudain, les yeux pétillants. « Granger… Seriez-vous par hasard apparentée à Hector Dagworth-Granger ? »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre que non mais s'arrêta brusquement. Il y avait des Serpentards dans cette pièce. Des Serpentards qui n'avaient aucune idée de sa véritable ascendance mais qui la considéreraient aussitôt comme une cible si elle révélait qu'elle était Née-Moldue. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour y réfléchir. Si elle reniait toute relation dans le monde magique, ils pourraient facilement conclure qu'elle était d'origine moldue. Mieux valait donc saisir cette opportunité, qui pouvait lui offrir un semblant de protection.

« Peut-être » dit-elle en essayant de paraître modeste.

Elle ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce que dit ensuite Slughorn mais elle remarqua du coin de l'œil que certains Serpentards la regardaient d'une toute autre façon. L'un d'entre eux ricana avant de se pencher vers son partenaire pour lui chuchoter quelque chose et Hermione se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une erreur prévisible. Elle s'était peut-être préservée de l'étiquette Née-Moldue, mais en laissant supposer une possible relation, même distante, avec un sorcier célèbre pouvait très bien la placer en position de cible d'autant plus convoitée.

Baissant la tête, elle rassembla ses affaires aussi vite que possible, attendant juste un instant près de la porte pour que Mary la rattrape puis les deux jeunes filles quittèrent les donjons pour leur prochain cours.

« Tu es vraiment apparentée à Dagworth-Granger ? » demanda humblement Mary tandis qu'elles quittaient rapidement le couloir. Elles attinrent l'escalier menant au niveau supérieur et se retrouvèrent bien vite dans le Grand Hall.

Elle était sur le point de répondre lorsque Mary laissa échapper une brusque exclamation de surprise et trébucha, laissant tomber son sac qui se renversa sur le sol devant elle. Hermione se retourna juste à temps pour voir trois garçons visiblement plus âgés s'approcher d'elles, baguettes à la main. Tous abordaient la même expression enthousiaste.

Hermione s'empara vivement de sa propre baguette. « Protego ! » cria-t-elle en la brandissant d'un ferme mouvement diagonal dans leur direction. Les sorts qu'ils jetèrent ensuite rebondirent sur le bouclier et l'un des garçons, moins vif que les autres, trébucha avant de tomber en arrière alors que son visage se couvrait de furoncles. Il laissa échapper une exclamation furieuse qu'Hermione trouva parfaitement injustifiée. Elle jeta alors un Petrificus Totalus dans sa direction avant de se replacer en position de défense entre les deux autres garçons et Mary.

Ils n'en avaient pas fini. Le plus grand, le plus patibulaire des deux, lança un sort malveillant en direction d'Hermione qui le détourna promptement avant de lui retourner la politesse avec un Stupefix. Harry avait fait bien plus que leur apprendre à lancer des sorts. Il leur avait enseigné comment les utiliser dans des situations concrètes, comment attaquer et se défendre dans un duel en face à face et alors qu'elle mettait en application ses compétences dans un trois-contre-un, ces connaissances lui étaient bien utiles. Le troisième essaya de la toucher avec un Sortilège de Découpe et un Bloque-Jambes jetés en succession rapide, esquivant son second Stupefix. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle sentit quatre sorts frôler ses cheveux, l'un d'eux ne la manquant que de justesse. Deux d'entre eux touchèrent son adversaire en pleine poitrine. Le premier l'assomma et le second le dota de quatre paires d'antennes.

Hermione se retourna à nouveau brusquement et trouva derrière elle les quatre Maraudeurs, baguette au poing, la même expression de colère sur le visage. Peter se précipita pour aider Mary à se relever. Remus l'approcha le premier, posant une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien Hermione ? Ils ne t'ont pas touchée ? »

« Non, je les ai touché la première. » le rassura Hermione en jetant un œil aux trois Serpentards inconscients. Elle s'apprêtait à élaborer quand elle fut, à nouveau, interrompue.

« Regardez ce que nous avons là ! » Deux autres Serpentards venaient d'arriver, baguette en main et Hermione vit James et Sirius se placer sur leur garde à leur approche. Celui sur la droite avait les cheveux châtains, c'était le plus petit des deux. L'autre était grand et dégingandé, il avait des cheveux gras et un nez crochu. Hermione ne le reconnu pas immédiatement…

« Tes Serpentards ont attaqués nos amies. » grogna Sirius. Hermione voulu lui demander à quel moment elle était passée du statut de 'nouvelle connaissance à embêter' à celui 'd'amie' mais resta silencieuse. « Elles revenaient de cours. »

« Et pourquoi avoir rameuté ton troupeau de Gryffondors si ce n'est pour chercher les ennuis ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux châtains, suspicieux. « Ca semble un peu excessif pour une innocente balade en plein milieu de la matinée, tu ne crois pas ? »

« On a potions juste après, sombre imbécile. » répliqua James.

« C'est vrai, ce petit détail m'avait échappé. » répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire dédaigneux. « Après tout, on suit le même cours mais j'espérais que vous aviez enfin été chassés de Gryffondor étant donné votre incompétence. » Il soupira, l'air résigné. « C'était pourtant un joli rêve. »

« Contente-toi de dégager d'ici avant qu'on décide te régler ton compte, Avery » grogna furieusement Sirius. « Et prend donc Snivellus avec toi. » Il désigna le Serpentard aux cheveux noir et graisseux, dont les yeux s'emplirent d'une rage mal dissimulée. « Il semble un peu perdu. »

A ce moment, Mary se tourna vers Hermione et tira sur sa manche. « Allons-nous en d'ici » implora-t-elle.

Hermione ne voyait pas comment ce serait possible. Si elle tournait le dos, elle serait une cible facile. Tous restaient immobiles, leurs sept baguettes à la main. Deux options s'offraient à eux. Soit ils rangeraient simplement leur baguette et se sépareraient soit ils commenceraient à se lancer des sorts… la dernière option étant sans doute la plus réaliste…

« Ca suffit ! » Hermione se retourna et se trouva face au Professeur McGonagall qui arrivait, l'air furieux. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, mais elle en fut reconnaissante, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne parle. « Bagarre dans les couloirs ! Dix points en moins et une retenue, pour chacun d'entre vous ! »

« C'est injuste ! » s'exclama furieusement James en se tournant pour faire face à sa Directrice de Maison. « Ils ont attaqué Mary et Hermione en premier ! »

Le Serpentard qui abordait désormais une impressionnante succession d'antennes s'agita faiblement sur le sol.

McGonagall posa les yeux sur Mary qui avait l'air sur le point de tourner de l'œil. « Je peux certainement le croire en ce qui concerne Miss MacDonald. Vous pouvez partir. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton sec, mais non dénué de compassion. Mary jeta un dernier regard à Hermione, rassembla ses affaires et s'enfuit le long du couloir. Minerva reporta alors son attention sur les Serpentards. « Avery, emmenez ces trois-là à l'infirmerie et rendez-vous à huit heures ce soir chez Mr Rusard pour votre retenue. Vous et Pettigrew l'aiderez à nettoyer la boue que quelqu'un… » Elle inspira profondément. « … a pris soin d'étaler dans les couloirs la nuit dernière. »

Sans un mot, Avery jeta un œil en direction de son camarade au teint pâle et au nez crochu, qui semblait vouloir être n'importe où sauf là où il se trouvait, et aida le Serpentard à antennes à se relever. Un moment plus tard, tous deux soutenaient l'un de leur camarade toujours inconscient et s'en allèrent à leur tour. McGonagall tourna alors son regard furieux sur ceux qui demeuraient encore impunis.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » se défendit furieusement le garçon brun en reculant d'un pas. « Je n'ai absolument rien fait… »

« Peut-être bien Mr Snape, mais serais-je arrivée quelques secondes plus tard, je ne doute pas que vous ne seriez pas resté là à ne rien faire. » répondit McGonagall sur un ton qui aurait pu passer pour indifférent, mais qu'Hermione reconnu comme profondément furieux. Dans le dos du Professeur, Hermione aperçu les sourires satisfaits de James et Sirius. « Il en va de même pour vous, Miss Granger. » Celle-ci n'essaya même pas de protester. « Vous irez tous deux effectuer votre retenue vendredi soir à huit heures avec le Professeur Slughorn. »

Hermione vit son futur Professeur de Potions lui lancer un regard meurtrier, comme si cette punition était entièrement de sa faute, et elle dû résister à l'envie de déglutir. Un instant elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait dû tomber dans le trou du lapin blanc, dans un monde étrange où ses amis s'étaient vus remplacés par de jeunes versions des personnes qu'Hermione considéraient comme des modèles ou des adultes de confiance. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle était désormais à l'école en même temps que celui qui deviendrait l'un des professeurs qu'elle abhorrait le plus, quelqu'un qui, elle en était sûre, ne prendrait pas sa soudaine apparition avec un sourire et un franc bienvenue.

A l'instant, tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu était de se recroqueviller dans un coin, respirer profondément et trouver un moyen de dormir suffisamment longtemps pour que les choses s'apaisent. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour aborder les réalités de cette nouvelle époque. Mais visiblement, la seule façon de traverser tout ça serait de laisser les choses suivre leur cours.

Rassemblant son courage, elle regarda Severus Snape dans les yeux et lui retourna son regard avec une égale animosité.

« Partez maintenant. » leur ordonna McGonagall sèchement, tirant Hermione de ses pensées. Elle saisit son sac, tombé au sol, et commença à partir. « Et que je ne vous reprenne plus à vous battre dans les couloirs ! »

Hermione se demanda comment elle avait bien pu se retrouver mise en retenue dès son deuxième jour de cours quand il lui avait fallu toute une année avant que cela ne lui arrive à son époque.

Elle quitta les donjons, fulminant furieusement contre les Serpentard qui étaient entièrement responsables de ce qui venait de se produire. Elle arriva en Etude des Runes avec cinq minutes de retard et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son siège, maudissant toujours les imbéciles dégénérés et pourri-gâtés qu'ils étaient.

Elle était cependant contente d'avoir tenu compte de l'avertissement de McGonagall et elle n'aurait pu être plus reconnaissante envers les Maraudeurs qu'elle ne l'était en cet instant, même si elle aurait préféré qu'ils ne soient pas punis pour leur intervention. Elle se souvenait que Sirius avait reconnu qu'ils n'étaient qu'un lot d'imbéciles arrogants lorsqu'ils étaient élèves mais étant donné les circonstances, leur empressement à se battre était plus que bienvenu. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à les remercier.

-o-0-o-

« Je peux pas y croire ! » fulminait James en s'installant sur le canapé, près d'Hermione qui travaillait sur son devoir de Sortilèges. « On a un entraînement de prévu samedi et au lieu d'être sur le terrain avec le reste de l'équipe, je vais être coincé au château ! Pour faire des lignes ! »

« Pas de chance, Cornedrue. » dit Sirius, l'air morose tout en jetant quelques morceaux de parchemin dans la cheminée où ils se désintégrèrent avant d'atterrir en flocons de cendre sur le tapis. « Je dois faire des lignes avec Flitwitck. » Il arrêta une seconde de jeter des bouts de parchemin dans le feu pour mimer quelqu'un en train d'écrire, l'air concentré mais un peu stupide. « Je…ne…lancerai…plus…de…sorts…aux…Serpentards…dans…les…couloirs. »

« Je ne les doterai plus d'antennes. »

« Je ne recouvrirai plus leur visage de tentacules, peu importe si je pense que cela ne ferait qu'améliorer leur apparence. »

« Je ne pendrai plus Sniv… »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter ça ? » s'emporta Remus en posant son livre. « Certains d'entre nous essaient de travailler. Et je ne suis pas spécialement ravi d'avoir été mis en retenue par ta faute. » ajouta-t-il en regardant Sirius, l'air énervé.

« Hey mon pote, pour une fois, ce n'est pas ma faute ! »

« Si tu savais quand te retirer d'une bagarre à temps, on aurait peut-être pu être partis à temps pour éviter que McGonagall nous tombe dessus. » constata Remus en retournant à son livre.

« Si laisser Snivellus m'attaquer alors que j'ai le dos tourné est selon toi 'savoir se retirer', je t'en prie, Lunard… »

A ce point, Hermione en eut assez. Elle leva les yeux de son devoir et les fusilla tous deux du regard. « J'ai beau vous être reconnaissante d'être intervenus ce matin, j'apprécierais encore plus si vous réussissiez à rester silencieux suffisamment longtemps pour que l'on puisse finir nos devoirs ! »

Sirius donna un bref coup de coude à James « Viens, Cornedrue. Je vois qu'on n'est pas les bienvenus ici. »

« Où est Peter ? » voulu d'abord savoir James.

« Toujours en retenue avec Rusard. Aller, viens. » Sirius se leva et pris la direction de l'ouverture derrière le tableau de la Grosse Dame. « On sera en train de s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch si vous nous cherchez. » ajouta-t-il par-dessus son épaule avant que le portrait ne se referme sur James et lui. Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se reconcentra sur son devoir.

La salle fut paisible durant plusieurs minutes, à l'exception du crépitement du feu, avant que Remus ne brise le silence relatif qui y régnait. « Tu sais, ils ne sont pas si mauvais une fois que tu as appris à les connaître. »

« Je sais. » répondit Hermione en terminant un paragraphe. Elle s'arrêta pour le regarder et lui sourit légèrement. « Je peux le voir. »

Elle jeta un bref regard par la fenêtre avant de reprendre là où elle en était de son essai. La lune brillait intensément, se détachant d'un ciel dépourvu de nuages.

Elle était décroissante.

* * *

Bonjour à tous! Je suis désolée de cette longue absence. Mes études ont été très prenantes ces deux derniers mois et avec des chapitres aussi longs à traduire ; ça m'a prit beaucoup de temps. Néanmoins, il est là et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des avis, des encouragements comme de simples remarques ; ça motive grandement. Je vous incite donc à continuer.

Je vais essayer de traduire des chapitres en avance pendant ces fêtes de fin d'années. Ainsi, vous en aurez tout de même.

A une prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Pride of Time**

 **Résumé :** Hermione se retrouve projeté de vingt ans en arrière. Il n'y a aucun retour possible l'unique option est d'aller de l'avant. Et quand inconsciemment on interfère avec le temps, ce à quoi on s'attend n'est pas toujours ce que l'on trouve. Traduction d'une fiction de Anubis Ankh.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à la fiction ou n'en profite d'aucune manière. Essayez de vous en rappeler s'il vous plaît. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et toutes les citations viennent directement des livres qui lui appartiennent également évidemment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Le restant de la semaine se passa bien, mieux que les deux premiers jours. Le vendredi, Hermione allait rejoindre les Maraudeurs qui l'attendaient en bas des escaliers comme chaque matin pour aller petit déjeuner. Mary rejoignait de temps en temps Hermione, et tous les six marchaient vers la Grande Salle. Hermione s'asseyait entre Mary et Remus, pendant que James cherchait à tout prix à s'asseoir auprès de Lily.

Tout se passait bien en classe jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione choisit où s'asseoir en Arithmancie cet après-midi après le déjeuner.

Le destin devait avoir un cruel sens de l'humour, pensa Hermione quand elle réalisa que le garçon assit à côté d'elle était celui qui l'accompagnerait pendant son heure de colle ce soir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute Hermione cherchait une place à l'avant de la classe qui ne soit pas prise, et c'était celle qui était le plus proche. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que la place vide à côté, la dernière de la rangée, était en réalité occupée. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir à l'avance. Mais quand Snape eu fini d'expliquer son retard au professeur – le Professeur Vector s'étant contenté d'hocher la tête pour lui dire de retourner à sa place – il l'avait fusillé du regard avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » siffla-t-il du bout de ses lèvres en sortant des plumes et un parchemin de son sac, les yeux posés sur le Professeur Vector qui commençait à noter des équations complexes d'Arithmancie au tableau.

Hermione grinça des dents. « Je ne suis pas là pour simplement t'embêter. Je peux t'assurer, je ne savais pas que tu étais dans cette classe. Sinon, j'aurais songé à ne pas choisir cette option. »

Il posa violemment la pointe de sa plume sur son parchemin, lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier, et commença à noter ce que le Professeur Vector avait expliqué au tableau. « Tente juste de ne pas me déranger, » siffla-t-il, pour ensuite l'ignorer superbement.

Cela convenait tout à fait à Hermione. Une fois que le Professeur Vector eu fini son explication, elle alla de l'autre côté du tableau et commença alors le cours des cinquièmes années. Pendant ce temps, les sixièmes années tentaient de résoudre les problèmes qu'elle avait écrit en-dessous des équations de début du cours. Hermione ne put que constater que Snape travaillait sur le problème des sixièmes années, ce qui voulait donc dire qu'il n'avait qu'un an de plus dans cette nouvelle époque.

C'était une troublante constatation.

Hermione ne lui parla pas de tout le cours, et ne le dérangea pas non plus. Lui, en retour, agissait comme si elle n'existait pas. Dès que Vector eut fini la leçon des cinquièmes années et eut donné des problèmes à résoudre, Hermione se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, et ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne pour signaler la fin du cours.

« Je te voit en retenue, » lui dit-elle en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

Il lui grogna quelque chose entre ses dents, qu'elle prétendit ne pas avoir entendu, et s'en alla.

-o-0-o-

La salle commune était particulièrement bruyante ce soir-là. Alice, une des nouvelles camarades de chambre d'Hermione, réussi à convaincre Hermione et Mary de la rejoindre pour une parie de Bavboules, pendant que les Maraudeurs s'amusaient avec une partie de Bataille Explosive. Quelques autres étudiants paressaient autour, riant et discutant, et Hermione aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une journée normale si elle connaissait au moins la moitié des gens.

Il y avait la frappante absence des feux d'artifice et des Crèmes Canari. Ils étaient devenus chose courante à Poudlard ces deniers temps, du moins à l'époque d'Hermione. Les jumeaux Weasley y avaient veillé.

Hermione était au milieu de sa troisième partie de Bavboules quand elle vérifia sa montre, et s'excusa auprès de ses amies car elle devait partir pour sa retenue.

« Une retenue ? » s'étonna Alice. « Pourquoi donc ? »

Hermione grimaça. « Mary et moi nous sommes faits piégées dans les donjons par les Serpentards, et on s'est retrouvés en retenue. »

« Zut. Vas-y alors. Je vais demander à Franck de prendre ta place. » Alice se pencha alors en direction d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, assis sur l'un des canapés. « Franck ! » Le garçon se retourna vers elle. « Viens jouer ! »

Franck Londubat referma immédiatement le livre qu'il lisait au sol et prit la place d'Hermione en une fraction de seconde, s'excusant auprès d'Hermione qui ne se levait qu'à peine.

Hermione prit son sac et partit.

Elle arriva devant la salle de Potions et se fit accueillir par le Professeur Slughorn qui l'invita joyeusement à entrer.

« Bonsoir, Miss Granger. » la salua-t-il cordialement, s'activant autour de l'une des tables sur laquelle il avait sorti toute une panoplie d'ingrédients. « Vous préparerez quelques potions pour Madame Pomfresh ce soir. Severus ne devrait plus tarder… ah, quand on parle du diable ! » s'exclama Slughorn en riant alors que le sixième année au nez crochu entrait dans la salle en refermant la porte derrière lui. Le professeur tapa des mains alors que Snape s'installait à la table qui leur était réservée et Hermione n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre place à côté de lui. Elle se décala cependant aussi loin possible de lui sans que cela ne soit cependant trop évident. « Maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là, nous pouvons nous mettre au travail. Lequel d'entre vous a déjà préparé avec succès un filtre de Sommeil sans Rêves ? »

Snape soupira et leva la main à contrecœur. Hermione l'imita.

« Parfait ! C'est ce que vous préparerez ce soir. » déclara Slughorn en indiquant les ingrédients devant eux. « J'ai sorti tout ce dont vous aurez besoin. Il ne manque plus qu'une paire de mains talentueuses et d'yeux attentifs pour faire le reste. Je vous fais confiance pour travailler ensemble sans problèmes ? » Hermione et Snape lui lancèrent un même regard sceptique, que Slughorn sembla prendre pour un signe d'acquiescement puisqu'il tapa ses mains entre elles avant de s'exclamer : « Parfait ! Et bien dans ce cas, je serais dans mon bureau si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. »

Sitôt que la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Hermione jeta un œil à la table, puis à Snape.

« Il ne surveille pas lui-même les retenues ? » se sentit-elle obligée de demander alors qu'elle était sur le point d'exploser sous le poids de la curiosité. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu un professeur laisser ses étudiants sans supervision de cette façon.

« S'il les pense capables de ne pas faire exploser la salle de classe. » répondit sobrement Snape en saisissant une lame d'argent au bout de la table. Il fit apparaître sa copie du _Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions_ dans une main et commença à découper des racines de pissenlit de l'autre, dans un geste précis et rapide.

Hermione hésita un instant en le regardant travailler puis lui demanda timidement : « Est-ce que tu pourrais mettre ton livre entre nous deux ? Je n'ai pas d'exemplaire des instructions. »

Snape se tourna et lui lança un regard noir. « Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que même si j'ai déjà préparé un filtre de Sommeil sans Rêves, je n'ai pas les instructions avec moi et je ne les connais pas par cœur non plus. » répondit Hermione, légèrement irritée.

Snape fit glisser le livre vers elle et Hermione survola la première ligne avant de sortir sa baguette pour remplir son chaudron d'eau et allumer un feu avant de commencer à couper des racines de pissenlit en silence. Elle les versa dans le chaudron et retourna aux instructions mais constata qu'elles étaient illisibles. Les marges étaient presque toutes recouvertes d'encre. Ce fut son tour de le fusiller du regard.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as écrit partout ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de déchiffrer le texte imprimé à travers la quantité impressionnante de gribouillis qui l'en empêchaient. « Je ne peux même pas lire ce qu'il y a d'écrit. »

« Si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'as qu'à me le rendre. » répliqua froidement Snape.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te conduis ainsi ? » s'emporta Hermione en frappant la table du plat de sa main. « Je ne t'ai absolument rien fait et pourtant, la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, tu pointais ta baguette dans ma direction. Tu es incompréhensible… bon sang, même ton maudit bouquin est incompréhensible ! Je n'arrive pas à le lire ! »

Elle dut paraître au bord de la crise de nerfs car Snape sembla prendre suffisamment pitié d'elle pour lui répondre.

« Sept gouttes d'extrait de Digitalis. » lui dit-il succinctement sans la regarder, toujours concentré sur son chaudron. « Mélange jusqu'à ce que la potion prenne une teinte blanc-cassé puis ajoute les pétales d'aconit broyés. »

Hermione le jaugea un instant, suspicieuse, mais se rappelant vaguement des instructions qu'il venait de lui répéter, elle fit ce qu'il dit. Elle doutait qu'il puisse la tromper dans le but de faire exploser ou de gâcher sa potion. Il était juste à côté, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'échapperait pas aux effets d'une explosion et elle ne manquerait pas de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce sur l'instant si elle réalisait qu'il l'avait mal informée. Elle ajouta les pétales d'aconit broyés à sa préparation puis lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se pencher à nouveau vers les instructions pour tenter de les déchiffrer.

Snape soupira, l'air de subir un supplice insoutenable, ce qui agaça Hermione au plus haut point. « Ensuite, tu ajoutes le sisymbre puis tu coupes le feu pour que ça refroidisse… tu mélanges dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre en attendant que ça arrête de bouillir. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit ici. » dit Hermione.

Snape grogna. « Si tu as un problème avec ma façon de faire, tu peux toujours essayer de suivre les instructions complètement dépassées du livre et voir où ça te mène. »

Il sonnait tellement comme le Professeur Snape, c'en était presque inquiétant. Le ton autoritaire était immanquable. Malgré tout, l'instinct d'Hermione lui soufflait d'écouter et elle fit ce qu'il ordonnait.

Les choses se déroulèrent ainsi durant un long moment. Snape lui dictait les instructions et Hermione les appliquait à la lettre. Rien d'autre. Hermione n'avait pas particulièrement envie de chatouiller plus que nécessaire le dragon endormi alors qu'elle devait se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle recula d'un pas pour laisser refroidir sa potion avant de la mettre à décanter qu'elle tenta d'engager la conversation.

Elle aurait pu dire beaucoup de choses. Se moquer de son nez, faire un commentaire sur l'apparence graisseuse de ses cheveux ou bien encore lancer une remarque bien placée concernant son caractère.

Au lieu de ça, dans une tentative d'enterrer la hache de guerre, elle lui dit « Tu es vraiment doué en potions. »

Il lui adressa un sourire méprisant. « Je ne ferais pas tes devoirs à ta place. »

Il y avait peu de chose qu'il aurait pu dire pour vexer Hermione comme il venait de le faire. Elle resta un instant bouche bée avant de serrer les poings, à tel point qu'ils en devenaient blancs, « C'est quelque chose que je ne demanderais jamais. »

Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés. « Tout le monde veut quelque chose, Granger. »

« Je ne demanderais jamais à qui que ce soit de faire mes devoirs à ma place ! » s'exclama Hermione en tapant sur la table. « Tout ce que je fais est toujours fait par moi-même ! »

« J'ai des doutes. » répondit Snape en faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts. « Comme je disais, tout le monde veut quelque chose… pouvoir, prestige, adoration même. Tu ne fais pas exception. »

Hermione referma la main autour du bocal de sangsues sur la table.

« Par Merlin tout Puissant ! » Hermione était sur le point d'exploser. C'en était simplement trop. « Tout ce que je faisais était te complimenter ! Si je t'ai dit que tu étais doué pour les potions, c'est parce que c'est la _vérité_ ! Pas parce que je veux que tu fasses mes devoirs de Potions à ma place ! »

« Bien sûr que tu dis ça… »

Hermione envisagea un instant de lui jeter le bocal de sangsues, énervée au-delà du possible par le ton traînant et méprisant de sa voix, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu se convaincre de ne rien faire, sa main avait lâché le bocal et, dans un moment de colère incontrôlée, elle le gifla.

S'en suivit un moment de silence choqué. Snape porta la main à sa joue, désormais marquée par la trace rouge laissée par Hermione. Son regard se fit alors meurtrier. Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour répliquer furieusement, mais Hermione le devança.

« Tu es un connard fini ! » Hermione lança son sac sur son épaule, ne prenant même pas la peine de faire d'abord décanter sa potion. « Un connard fini ! Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai essayé. »

Elle avait quitté la salle avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose car dès que la porte fut refermée derrière elle, le bocal de sangsues vint s'y écraser violemment.

-o-0-o-

Hermione se plaignit de sa retenue le jour suivant à Remus qui fut particulièrement compatissant. Sa propre retenue, qui avait consisté en la tâche inutile et non-productive de copier des lignes, n'avait rien eut de palpitant et il écoutait avec bien plus d'intérêt les complaintes d'Hermione. Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius ricanaient par-dessus leur petit déjeuner au sujet des sortilèges d'auto-écriture qu'ils avaient appliqué sur leurs craies afin de s'échanger des messages par le biais du Réseau de Cheminées et Hermione se demanda simplement combien de temps il faudrait aux professeurs pour se rendre compte du stratagème, les obligeant ainsi à en inventer un autre.

Elle se demandait juste à quel point Snape irait loin dans sa vengeance. Serait-ce maintenant, peut-être avec l'aide de ses camarades Serpentards, ou bien ne prendrait sa revanche que sur sa jeune version de onze ans lorsqu'elle s'installerait dans sa classe pour la première fois ? Elle se sentait réellement coupable de ce qu'elle avait fait, mais en même temps, c'était tellement satisfaisant. Cependant, il y avait maintenant la possibilité qu'elle se soit accrochée une cible rouge dans le dos.

Elle était désolée d'avouer que Harry et Ron auraient été fiers d'elle.

Le lundi suivant, les enseignants commencèrent à leur assigner des devoirs de révision évalués et l'on pouvait généralement trouver Hermione assise l'une des tables de la bibliothèque, avec plus d'un livre étalé autour d'elle. Une table normalement prévue pour quatre personnes était entièrement recouverte par la masse de documents qu'Hermione voulait étudier à la fois. Aucun des Maraudeurs ou de ses nouveaux amis n'était capable de l'en déloger et Sirius lui apporta donc à manger à la bibliothèque et elle prenait quelques bouchées de sandwich au jambon lorsque Madame Pince avait le dos tourné, prenant soin de faire disparaître les miettes avant de quitter les lieux.

Elle avait à nouveau Arithmancie ce soir-là et c'est résignée qu'elle prit sa place et sortit un parchemin pour prendre des notes. Snape passa près d'elle sans un mot et Hermione aurait pu penser qu'il comptait complètement l'ignorer s'il ne lui avait pas jeté des coups d'œil étranges lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas attention.

Hermione trouvait son comportement déroutant. Elle s'était attendue à recevoir un sort par derrière durant tout le week-end, ou à être convoquée par un professeur pour avoir frappé un autre élève, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était produit. Lorsque le cours fut terminé, elle se demanda tout en rangeant ses affaires si Snape comptait la prendre au piège. Ils étaient généralement les derniers sortis, il n'y aurait donc rien pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer sur le chemin du dîner.

Elle attendit donc qu'il soit sorti avant de le suivre. Elle descendit sans encombre jusqu'à la Grande Salle où elle reprit place entre Mary et Remus. Ils étaient au milieu du repas lorsque Sirius posa brusquement sa fourchette pleine de hachis Parmentier, fixant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.

« Cet espèce de connard graisseux » dit-il avant d'enfourner sa bouchée de hachis, rappelant très clairement à Hermione l'habitude que Ron avait de parler la bouche pleine. « Pourquoi est-ce que Snivellus te fixe comme ça, Hermione ? »

James, Remus et Peter levèrent la tête pour la regarder.

Hermione se tourna lentement vers la table des Serpentards. Il lui fallut un moment pour identifier Snape au milieu de la masse d'élèves vêtu de noir et de vert, mais très clairement, lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, il était évident qu'il la regardait. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il la fixa encore quelques secondes avant de rapidement porter son attention sur autre chose.

« Notre retenue ne s'est pas très bien passée. » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Il s'est juste conduit en imbécile fini, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Sirius pointa sa fourchette en direction de la table des Serpentards. « Tu veux qu'on lui jette un sort ou deux pour toi ? »

« S'il-te-plaît, non. » fit Hermione en se tournant à nouveau vers son assiette. « Je préfèrerais que vous vous absteniez. Ça n'aidera pas et de toute façon c'était en partie ma faute. »

« Je peux m'en occuper demain, on a potion avec lui. Je peux lui lancer un sort pendant qu'il a le dos tourné… »

« Sirius, _non_. »

« Tu n'es pas vraiment pas drôle. » se plaignit Sirius en lui lançant un regard mauvais, qu'Hermione savait n'être que pour plaisanter. Il donna un coup de coude à James et montra Remus du doigt. « Regarde Mr Parfait là. Tu vois ce qui se passe quand tu le laisses seul trop longtemps ? Il se réplique plus vite que des pantoufles lapins abandonnées sous un lit. »

James en recracha presque son jus de citrouille.

Hermione et Remus roulèrent des yeux et échangèrent un regard amusé quoique légèrement contrarié avant de recommencer à manger. Dès qu'Hermione eut fini, elle s'excusa pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et réviser.

« Ne reste pas là-dedans trop longtemps. » cria Sirius alors qu'elle s'éloignait. « Tu vas faire surchauffer ton cerveau ! »

La table partit dans un grand fou-rire. Et Hermione, trouvant sa remarque étrangement drôle, sans doute parce que ça sonnait comme quelque chose que Ron aurait pu lui dire et que cela enlevait un peu du poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur, quitta la Grande Salle le sourire aux lèvres.

-o-0-o-

Le restant de la semaine, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque chaque soir après le dîner pour continuer à réviser. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue ce week-end-là et elle avait pu obtenir la permission de s'y rendre étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucun tuteur qui aurait pu la lui donner et que, qui plus est, elle en avait eu le droit à son époque. McGonagall avait donc fini par céder, signant elle-même l'autorisation et Hermione avait pu faire des projets pour y rejoindre les Maraudeurs. C'était sans doute la seule et unique fois de mémoire de sorcier que le Professeur McGonagall avait ainsi contourné le règlement pour un élève.

En attendant, elle consacrait chaque temps libre à réviser, voûtée sur ses notes, jusqu'à ce que Madame Pince ne l'informe qu'il était temps de partir.

Hermione commençait à en vouloir furieusement au Destin, qui lui avait joué plus d'un mauvais tour ces deux dernières semaines. Et alors que son deuxième vendredi à cette époque touchait à sa fin, elle en avait réellement plus qu'assez. Elle était loin d'être la seule élève à utiliser la bibliothèque. Elle n'était pas non plus la seule élève à s'installer dans cette section de la bibliothèque pour travailler pas plus qu'elle n'était la seule élève à se rendre à s'y rendre après diner.

Pourquoi dans ce cas, Snape était-il toujours assis à l'une des chaises situées à portée de sa vue. Il semblait étudier, peut-être était-ce véritablement le cas, mais Hermione avait la désagréable impression d'être telle une souris à la merci d'un rapace. Elle s'attendait toujours à le voir tenter de prendre sa revanche et tant qu'il n'avait rien essayé, elle restait sur ses gardes. Il ne lui avait pas adressé un seul mot de toute la semaine. Pas même en Arithmancie, quoiqu'Hermione ait fait de son mieux pour lui apparaître indifférente même s'il était difficile de ne pas surveiller quelqu'un de qui vous attendiez une attaque, d'autant plus quand cette personne vous lançait fréquemment des regards sombres.

Se penchant à nouveau sur sa lecture, elle resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne vienne lui faire de l'ombre. Elle leva les yeux. Snape la dominait de toute sa hauteur, ce qu'Hermione trouvait à la fois effrayant et ennuyant et ils se fixèrent un long moment avant que Snape ne brise le silence.

« Est-ce que tu comptes rendre un seul de ses livres avant le début de examens ? » demanda-t-il froidement en désignant les livres qu'Hermione avait empilé au coin de sa table.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma presque immédiatement, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle avait été sur ses gardes toute la semaine, pensant qu'il attendait une opportunité de la prendre au piège quand tout ce qu'il voulait en réalité était ses livres ?

Elle retrouva sa voix un moment plus tard.

« Je n'en ai pas l'intention. » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Duquel tu as besoin ? »

« _Manuel Avancé de Métamorphose des Métaux Transitifs_. » dit-il en regardant le livre en question. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu l'as emprunté pour commencer. Ça ne fait pas partie de ton programme. »

« Il est bien plus avancé sur les théories expliquant pourquoi certains objets sont relativement plus facile à métamorphoser que n'importe lequel des livres proposés aux cinquièmes années. » répondit Hermione, prenant le livre dans sa pile pour le feuilleter. Elle cessa de tourner les pages pour le regarder, méfiante. « J'en ai besoin. »

Il était étrange de voir à quel point le Snape adolescent et le Snape adulte semblaient similaires malgré les presque vingt années qui les séparaient. Ses narines se dilatèrent subtilement, signe de la colère qui le gagnait et Hermione reconnu sa façon de se pincer ses lèvres comme un présage supplémentaire de problèmes à venir.

« Pourquoi _toi_ , en as-tu besoin ? » insista Hermione en refermant le livre. « McGonagall a dû vous dire tout ce dont vous aviez besoin en cours. Tu n'as pas tes notes ? »

Snape se raidit visiblement et lui lança un regard mauvais, qu'Hermione ne pensait pas mériter. Elle le lui fit savoir. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! »

« Ton _ami_ , » fit Snape, méprisant, « a semble-t-il jugé bon de me voler mes notes de Métamorphoses de la semaine dernière et je n'ai trouvé personne qui accepterait de me laisser copier les siennes gratuitement. »

« Sirius ? » demanda Hermione, un nœud au ventre alors qu'elle imaginait ce qui avait dû arriver aux notes de Snape un voyage sans retour dans la cheminée de la Salle Commune lors d'un mardi soir morose étant le plus probable.

« Du premier coup. »

Hermione posa les yeux sur le livre entre ses mains. « Laisse-moi jusqu'à demain pour voir si je peux me procurer les notes dont tu as besoin. Sinon, il faudra qu'on partage. »

« Et où comptes-tu trouver une copie du dernier cours de Métamorphose Avancé de la semaine dernière ? »

« Je demanderai à l'un des Gryffondors. » répondit Hermione en pensant immédiatement à Lily. « Ils devraient accepter de me le donner. »

« Très bien. » accepta-t-il l'air renfrogné. « Jusque-là, prête-moi le livre pour que je puisse au moins faire mes devoirs. »

« Tu me le rends demain ? » insista Hermione en serrant le livre contre sa poitrine.

Il la fixa un instant puis soupira. « D'accord. »

« Tiens. » Hermione lui tendit le livre. Il sembla surpris, mais le prit. « Et la prochaine fois que tu veux m'emprunter un livre, ne passe pas la semaine à me suivre pour voir si je compte le rendre bientôt. Il y a de fortes chances pour que je ne le fasse pas. »

Il la regarda étrangement avant de jeter un œil à la quantité de notes et de brouillons sur sa table et sans alla avec son butin.

Lorsqu'Hermione se rassit, elle poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

-o-0-o-

« Le cours de Métamorphose Avancée de la semaine dernière ? » répéta Lily, surprise. « Pourquoi en as-tu donc besoin ? »

« Un ami a égaré les siennes. » répondit vaguement Hermione qui essayait d'enlever l'encre qu'elle avait sur les doigts à l'aide d'un _Récurvite_. Elle leva les yeux vers la Préfète, tachant d'ignorer ses yeux verts, l'exact même vert que ce de Harry… « S'il-te-plaît Lily, j'ai juste besoin d'une copie. »

A son étonnement, Lily se contenta de rire brièvement avant de sortir ses notes de son sac. « D'accord Hermione, si tu insistes. » D'un coup de baguette, une copie apparue et elle la donna à Hermione qui les saisit en lui lançant un sourire de remerciement avant de les glisser dans son sac.

« Au fait, » dit Lily avant qu'Hermione ne s'en aille. « J'ai remarqué que tu trainais souvent avec James et ses amis. »

Hermione hésita. Est-ce que Lily était jalouse ? James prêtait rarement attention à elle, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Lily. Même un aveugle aurait pu le voir.

Mais Lily souriait. « Je sais que je ne suis pas souvent avec vous, mais est-ce que James parle de moi de temps en temps ? »

Hermione dû se retenir d'éclater de rire. « Lily, tu es tout ce dont James parle. » Voyant l'expression ravie sur le visage de Lily, elle développa. « Quand ce n'est pas le Quidditch, c'est toi, et crois-moi, tu es plus souvent le sujet de ses conversations qu'autre chose. Il craque définitivement pour toi. »

Lily semblait aux anges. « Merci Hermione. » Hermione s'apprêtait à partir quand elle entendu Lily soupirer. « Tu sais, je pourrais accepter de sortir avec lui si seulement il arrêtait de jeter des sorts sur les gens à tout va dans les couloirs. Il est mignon, mais tellement arrogant ! Je ne le comprends pas. » Elle jeta un regard en coin à Hermione. « Je sais que c'est ton ami, mais franchement, tu n'imagines pas à quel point il a la gâchette facile avec sa baguette en main. »

« Je sais. » acquiesça Hermione en hochant la tête, se souvenant comment James et Sirius avaient été prompts à sortir leurs baguettes dans les donjons lorsqu'Hermione et Mary avaient été attaquées. « L'auto-défense est une chose, mais lancer des sorts juste pour s'amuser, c'est… »

« Exactement ! »

Hermione s'en alla finalement. Mais une fois hors de la Salle Commune, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où trouver Snape. Elle commença par vérifier à la Bibliothèque puis descendit à la Grande Salle pour voir s'il était toujours au déjeuner. Ne le trouvant nulle part, elle soupira et partit, résignée, en direction des donjons.

En passant devant la salle de Potions, elle glissa la tête par l'entrebâillement, se disant qu'il y était peut-être, malheureusement non. Elle hésita un instant, se demandant s'il valait mieux aller frapper à l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Serpentard ou passer par leur Directeur de Maison. Elle décida sagement que le mieux serait d'aller trouver Slughorn.

Elle frappa à sa porte. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Slughorn appela « Entrez ! »

Hermione fit un pas à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle prit ensuite un moment pour étudier le bureau de Slughorn. Il s'agissait de la même pièce sur laquelle Snape régnerait un jour mais en bien plus colorée qu'elle ne se la rappelait, l'air presque confortable avec les touches personnelles qu'y avait appliqué le professeur. Hermione vit qu'il appréciait clairement le luxe à la vue des murs couverts de tissus violet et argent et des tapis de qualité posés au sol. Hermione songea qu'il avait dû les emporter avec lui en partant à la retraite, à moins que Snape ne les ait simplement jetés. Sur l'étagère qu'Hermione avait vue recouverte de bocaux pleins de créatures conservées au vinaigre la dernière fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce bureau, se trouvaient désormais des photos encadrées. Dans un coin, trônait aussi plusieurs boîtes d'ananas cristallisés.

« Bonjour, Professeur. » dit-elle en posant son sac sur le bureau. « Je me demandais si je pouvais vous demander un service ? »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr… » Slughorn repoussa le devoir qu'il était en train d'évaluer pour lui porter sa pleine attention. « Comment puis-je vous aider Miss Granger ? »

« J'ai un cours pour Severus Snape. » expliqua Hermione en sortant les notes que lui avait données Lily et qu'elle posa sur le bureau de Slughorn. « Je n'ai pas réussi à le trouver et comme il a un de mes livres de bibliothèque en attendant que je lui apporte ceci… Pourriez-vous le lui donner la prochaine fois que vous le verrez et lui dire que je voudrais récupérer mon livre ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit cordialement Slughorn en prenant les notes qu'il survola furtivement. « Ah, c'est là l'écriture de Miss Evans si je ne m'abuse. Severus m'a dit que Sirius Black avait volé son cours, hélas, sans preuves, il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour lui. Miss Evans prend d'excellentes notes, je suis certain que Severus ne verra donc pas d'inconvénients à vous rendre votre livre.

Hermione envisagea l'espace d'un instant d'avouer qu'elle avait vu ce qui était arrivé au fameux cours, mais se retint. Snape avait ce dont il avait besoin et faire envoyer Sirius en retenue, quoique mérité, ne ferait sans doute que le convaincre de s'acharner un peu plus contre le Serpentard. Sans mentionner qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement Snape, il n'était qu'un crétin fini selon elle et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de risquer son amitié avec les Maraudeurs pour lui, pas plus qu'elle n'aurait risqué son amitié avec Ron et Harry pour Drag Malefoy.

« Merci, Monsieur. » répondit-elle poliment.

« Dans un autre registre, Miss Granger. » enchaina jovialement Slughorn « Je voulais justement vous demander si vous étiez libre ce soir. Je tiens de temps à autres de petits soupers informels pour mes meilleurs élèves et il y en a un de prévu ce soir à six heures. Je serais réellement ravi si vous y assistiez. »

Hermione cligna les yeux, surprise, mais sourit néanmoins. Rencontrer les meilleurs élèves de Slughorn était une bonne opportunité de se lier d'amitié avec des gens qui partageait le même intérêt qu'elle pour les études. Elle pensait donc que c'était une excellente idée.

Elle avait découvert que Slughorn était un professeur qu'elle pouvait apprendre à apprécier sincèrement. Il était vrai qu'il était Directeur de Serpentard, mais Hermione pensait qu'il était plus Serpentard pour son ambition et son désir d'être bien entouré plutôt que parce qu'il serait une espèce de sadique assoiffé de pouvoir. Il était le genre de personne capable de diriger une communauté tout entière sans avoir à lever le petit doigt. Hermione l'avait catalogué comme quelqu'un aimant aider les autres à se hisser dans l'échelle sociale pour en tirer de petit profit en retour.

Les boîtes d'ananas cristallisés sur l'étagère semblaient appuyer cette théorie.

« Avec plaisir, Monsieur. »

« Parfait ! » s'enchanta Slughorn. « Dans ce cas Miss Granger, je vous attendrais avec impatience. » Il tapota les notes que lui avait laissées Hermione. « Et je m'assurerais de donner cela à Severus avec une mention spéciale pour qu'il vous ramène votre livre. »

« Merci, Professeur. » répondit Hermione en souriant joyeusement alors qu'elle récupérait son sac pour partir.

-o-0-o-

Hermione marchait vers Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de Mary et des Maraudeurs, bien décidée à acheter quelques fournitures et vêtements. Elle avait demandé à James s'il pouvait lui prêter un peu d'argent, avec la ferme intention de le rembourser en travaillant durant l'été, mais il lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la peine et qu'elle pouvait le garder.

« Ecoute, tu as besoin de nouvelles robes. » avait-il dit en jetant un œil à la robe qu'elle était forcée de nettoyer tous les deux jours puisqu'elle n'en avait pas de rechange. Elle était un peu miteuse, à l'image de celles que portait Remus lorsqu'il avait été son professeur. « Et puis aussi de quelques fournitures, non ? Je t'ai entendu dire à Lunard que tu étais presque à cours de plumes. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« A quoi servent les amis, hein ? » avait-il alors demandé en lançant à Hermione un regard qui lui rappela tant Harry. Il lui avait ensuite donné un sac plein de gallions qu'il gardait sous son lit. Prends-le. »

Elle avait obéi.

Ils arrivaient à Pré-au-Lard. Peter et Mary s'éclipsèrent en s'excusant pour aller chez Mme Pieddodu tandis que James et Sirius se dirigèrent tout droit vers Zonko, disant vaguement à Remus et Hermione de les rejoindre plus tard Aux Trois Balais. Remus proposa donc de l'accompagner et tous deux s'engagèrent dans la rue principale en papotant.

Hermione s'arrêta d'abord chez Gaichiffon, où Remus l'aida à choisir deux nouvelles robes d'école. Il rit lorsqu'Hermione tourbillonna dans l'une d'elles, se complaisant dans le confort de ses nouvelles robes. Elle fit aussi l'acquisition d'un jean et d'un pull-over rouge qu'elle pourrait porter le week-end quand ses robes seraient au lavage. C'était une attitude très moldue, puisque la plupart des élèves de cette époque portaient simplement une autre robe, mais Hermione voulait quelque chose qui lui soit familier. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu de la chance que le magasin propose un rayon pour les nés-moldus. Elle était habituée à ce genre de vêtements le week-end et les habitudes ont la vie dure. Elle acheta aussi quelques sous-vêtements qu'elle fourra au fond de son sac puis ils s'arrêtèrent à Scribenpenne pour prendre du parchemin, de l'encre et des plumes avant de se diriger vers Les Trois Balais.

Hermione se sentait radieuse, le cœur léger. L'air frais et ces quelques heures hors du Château lui faisaient le plus grand bien. Elle était entourée par des gens qui l'avaient acceptée dans un cercle d'amis proches et les vacances d'été approchaient à grands pas, ce qui lui permettrait de prendre un peu de temps pour réfléchir à sa place dans ce nouveau monde.

Son enthousiasme semblait contagieux Remus paraissait insouciant et détendu et lorsqu'Hermione lui demanda ce qui le rendait ainsi heureux, il répondit honnêtement, « Toi. » Il l'avait prise au dépourvu et elle ne savait que répondre, voyant l'expression sur son visage, il s'empressa d'ajouter, « Tu étais si malheureuse quand tu es arrivée ici, c'est bon de voir que tu sais sourire. »

Hermione lui offrit un sourire radieux, intérieurement d'accord avec lui. Il était difficile d'oublier sa dépression mais elle ressentait désormais un curieux détachement face à son origine. Même si elle était toujours coincée à cette époque, et la vérité soit dite, le serait sans doute pour un très long moment, elle ne se sentait plus totalement perdue, elle comprenait mieux le nouveau monde étrange qui l'entourait et voir des gens de son futur ne la plongeait plus dans un état de confusion inextricable. Certes, au fond, elle avait toujours un peu le mal du pays, mais la douleur commençait à s'apaiser.

Hermione et Remus rejoignirent les autres Aux Trois Balais. Hermione constata en passant que si Mme Rosemerta était assez jolie à son époque, elle était absolument superbe à celle des Maraudeurs jeune, le regard vif et un visage parfait. Songeant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir bien plus de vingt-cinq ans, Hermione commanda une bièraubeurre et reporta son attention sur la discussion.

« J'ai aperçu Snivellus dans les couloirs aujourd'hui, » dit Sirius entre deux gorgées de Whisky Pur Feu. « J'ai essayé de lui lancer un sort tant qu'il avait le dos tourné, mais ce crétin devait savoir que j'étais là… »

Hermione s'impatienta et reposa brutalement sa bièraubeurre sur la table.

« Pour l'amour de dieu, Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Est-ce que tu ne peux pas passer une journée sans essayer de lancer un sort à quelqu'un ? »« Non. » répondit Sirius, faussement désolé.

« Snivellus est un cas à part. » dit James qui hocha la tête en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre.

« A propos de ça, » reprit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai des raisons de croire que l'un de vous deux à volé ses notes de Métamorphose. »

Remus, qui écoutait en silence, tourna un regard accusateur vers ses meilleurs amis. James et Sirius semblèrent immédiatement coupables, et le fait qu'ils essaient de le dissimuler ne le rendait que plus évident. Sirius se ressaisit le premier.

« Et tu comptes nous dénoncer à McGonagall ? »

« Non. » répondit Hermione en faisant tourner sa bièraubeurre dans sa chope. Pour dire vrai, elle ne voulait pas que ni l'un ni l'autre ne finisse en retenue par sa faute. Ils avaient si peu de temps à vivre devant eux, que l'idée de les forcer à perdre leur temps à copier des lignes dans une salle de classe lui paraissait profondément cruelle. D'ici vingt ans, James et sa femme seraient tous les deux morts depuis bien longtemps, leur fils serait orphelin et Sirius serait coincé dans une maison décrépie, forcé de rester caché jusqu'à ce que le Ministère ait le bon vouloir de l'innocenter. « Mais j'ai dû demander à Lily une copie du cours que vous aviez détruit. »

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » s'emporta James. « Avec tout le mal qu'on… »

« Peut-être parce que vous ne devriez pas gâcher le futur de quelqu'un avec vos blagues stupides ? » le provoqua Hermione. « Ou peut-être parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, j'aurais dû lui céder un de mes livres de bibliothèque. »

« Il aurait pu se le procurer ailleurs. » répliqua Sirius, dégoutté.

« Pas le _Manuel Avancé de Métamorphose des Métaux Transitifs_. » lui répondit sèchement Hermione. « Il n'y en a qu'une seule copie à Poudlard et jusqu'à hier, elle était en ma possession. »

James et Sirius eurent la décence d'avoir au moins l'air vaguement coupable.

« J'apprécierais si vous arrêtiez de le persécuter, comme ça il ne viendrait plus me voir moi ensuite en sachant que je suis amie avec vous. » dit Hermione en buvant un peu de bièraubeurre. « Essayez au moins de plus détruire ses affaires de cours. »

« Attends une seconde, » fit alors James en reposant sa chope. « Où as-tu dit avoir trouvé une copie du dernier cours de Métamorphose Avancé ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard perçant. « Je l'ai eu par Lily. »

James ouvrir la bouche, horrifié. « Non ! »

« Et c'est pour ça, » répondit Hermione en s'appuyant contre le dos de sa chaise, « qu'il serait à ton avantage de ne plus détruire ses cours. »

« Non, non, » fit James en enlevant ses lunettes pour frotter ses yeux du plat de la main. « Tu ne comprends pas. »

L'expression de Sirius se mua en profond dégoût. « Snivellus et Lily étaient amis avant même de monter dans le train. Ils étaient meilleurs amis jusqu'à l'an dernier, mais elle a fini par réaliser que ce n'était qu'un enfoiré. »

Hermione se figea au milieu de sa gorgée. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce que lui disait Sirius. Le Professeur Snape avait été le meilleur ami de Lily Evans ? L'idée même était totalement irréaliste. Elle tentait de se le figurer, allant même jusqu'à imaginer la réaction de Harry si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça. Les images qui se formaient dans son esprit étaient tellement ridicule qu'elle renifla et renversa son verre sur elle. Toussant, elle sortit sa baguette pour nettoyer ses bêtises et repoussa sa boisson.

« Tu rigoles. »

« Si seulement. » répondit James en jetant un regard accusateur à sa bièraubeurre comme si elle était en quelque sorte responsable de son malheur. « Il l'appréciait même un peu trop »

« Il l'apprécie toujours, mon pote. » appuya Sirius. « Il est même carrément amoureux d'elle, ce connard cireux. »

Hermione les regardait, la bouche ouverte de stupeur. Ça expliquait tout. Pas étonnant que le père et le parrain de Harry détestaient tellement Snape s'il avait été si proche de Lily. C'était une fille belle et pleine de vie, il était parfaitement compréhensible qu'un garçon comme James eût été jaloux et, bien entendu, Sirius était juste derrière lui pour le soutenir. Etant donné ce qu'elle savait de James -hormis le fait qu'il était trop bon envers ceux qu'ils considéraient comme ses amis, il pouvait être une vraie brute- cela expliquait pourquoi Snape les haïssait tant, et par la même haïssait Harry. Pourtant, cette idée restait absurde. Elle ne pouvait imaginer Lily, la forte, douce et attentionnée Lily, se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un d'aussi désobligeant et infect que Snape. Tout cela paraissait vraiment trop étrange.

 _Sainte mère de dieu_ , songea Hermione qui essayait toujours d'intégrer ce que ses amis venaient de lui dire. _Dans quoi ai-je mis les pieds ?_

Si ce qu'ils disaient était vrai, cela donnait à Hermione une toute autre perspective concernant Snape. Cela lui faisait aussi ressentir un soupçon de pitié et de compassion à son égard. Si elle ne se trompait pas, si James n'avait pas été intéressé par Lily, il aurait pu passer ses années à Poudlard en n'étant que rarement la cible des Maraudeurs plutôt que d'avoir à affronter leur quasi-perpétuelle envie de le voir souffrir.

Elle comprenait aussi mieux les motivations de James, même si ça ne faisait que renforcer la colère qu'elle ressentait déjà à son égard. Elle était plus reconnaissante envers James et Sirius qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer pour leur gentillesse et leur accueil, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser qu'à dix-sept ans, ils n'étaient vraiment qu'une paire de petits cons.

Elle inspira profondément, perdre son calme n'aiderait pas. Mais il fallait bien voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient.

« James, si Lily n'est plus amie avec Snape, en quoi est-ce important désormais ? » releva Hermione en sirotant un peu de ce qu'il restait au fond de son verre. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait être une quelconque menace pour toi si elle ne l'apprécie plus. »

Ça n'a pas d'importance. » s'emporta James. « Tu peux le voir dans ses yeux, il l'aime toujours. Je hais l'idée qu'il pense à elle de cette façon, qu'il ose… qu'il ose… » il semblait en avoir perdu ses mots.

« James, si je commençais à lancer un sort à chaque fois que je pensais que quelqu'un regarde ma poitrine, je suis presque certaine que tu me dirais de me calmer. » lui fit sèchement remarquer Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas lancer des sorts aux gens parce qu'ils apprécient Lily, même si c'est Snape. »

James se redressa. « S'il ne s'agissait que de moi, je pourrais le supporter, mais Lily… »

« Lily est une fille remarquablement intelligente, douée et sensible. » lui rappela Hermione. « Et elle n'est pas intéressée par Snape, mais par toi James. Mais tant que tu continueras à lancer des sorts aux gens dans les couloirs, elle continuera à te repousser. »

« Et comment tu sais ça ? » exigea de savoir Sirius.

Hermione se tourna pour lui faire face, mais sa réponse était destinée à James. « Elle me l'a dit. » dit-elle simplement.

James soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux, légèrement décontenancé mais Hermione voyait une lueur d'espoir se dessiner dans ses yeux. « Tu penses qu'elle accepterait de sortir avec moi si je lui promettais d'arrêter de lancer des sorts aux gens juste pour le fun ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit honnêtement Hermione en finissant sa bièraubeurre. « Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que les actes en disent souvent bien plus long que les mots. »

* * *

Bonsoir à tous! Après une semaine, je vous publie ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère pouvoir continuer sur ce rythme.  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je vais tenter de vous répondre à tous. Malheureusement, ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits ne peuvent pas se voir recevoir de réponse.

Bonne soirée, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre!  
MaryJanee


	4. Chapter 4

**Pride of Time**

 **Résumé :** Hermione se retrouve projeté de vingt ans en arrière. Il n'y a aucun retour possible l'unique option est d'aller de l'avant. Et quand inconsciemment on interfère avec le temps, ce à quoi on s'attend n'est pas toujours ce que l'on trouve. Traduction d'une fiction de Anubis Ankh.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à la fiction ou n'en profite d'aucune manière. Essayez de vous en rappeler s'il vous plaît. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et toutes les citations viennent directement des livres qui lui appartiennent également évidemment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Ce soir-là, Hermione revêtit ses nouveaux vêtements moldus qu'elle recouvrit de l'une de ses nouvelles robes avant de descendre dans la Salle Commune, où elle récupéra une pince à cheveux qu'elle avait oubliée sur l'une des tables, plus tôt dans la journée. Elle releva ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne lui tombent pas sur le visage et sortit par le trou du portrait.

« On va faire un petit tour, ma chérie ? » demanda la Grosse Dame en se refermant derrière elle. Hermione se tourna pour lui sourire et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Dans ce cas, passe une bonne soirée. »

Hermione descendit rapidement les escaliers en direction des donjons, le cœur étonnamment léger. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait attendu ce dîner avec impatience, mais en vérité, elle se sentait réellement détendue depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et pour la première fois en presqu'un an, elle n'avait pas à se faufiler dans Poudlard sous le regard perçant d'Ombrage à la façon d'un criminel.

Elle arriva aux donjons, baguette précautionneusement glissée dans sa manche et vérifia à deux reprises qu'il était sûr de s'y engager avant de trottiner jusqu'au bureau de Slughorn qui était ouvert. Depuis qu'elle s'y était rendue quelques heures plus tôt, la pièce avait été magiquement agrandie et pouvait désormais accueillir une table de vingt personnes et trois imposants canapés répartis autour de la cheminée. Slughorn, assis près de la porte, se leva en tapant des mains lorsqu'elle entra.

« Ah, Miss Granger ! Ravi de vous voir parmi nous ! Je vous en prie, » dit-il en désignant la table, « prenez place. »

Hermione parcouru rapidement la table du regard, songeant qu'il y avait décidément beaucoup d'élèves abordant une cravate rouge et or dans le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard. Elle reconnut Lily puis Alice, Frank, James, Sirius et deux autres sixièmes années, Adrian, un garçon qui rappelait à Hermione Colin Crivey du fait de l'habitude qu'il avait de toujours porter un appareil photo autour du cou et Marlène McKinnon, assise près de Sirius.

Son regard tomba ensuite sur Severus Snape, qui s'était installé aussi loin que possible des Gryffondors. A côté de lui, Hermione reconnut immédiatement Avery à la droite de qui était installé un cinquième année aux cheveux secs avec lequel Hermione assistait aux cours de Potions, Arithmancie, Etude des Runes et Métamorphose mais à qui elle n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Il lui paraissait curieusement familier mais elle n'arrivait à se rappeler qui il était ou d'où est-ce qu'elle le connaissait. Il avait l'étrange habitude de passer sa langue sur le coin de ses lèvres et c'était suffisant, combiné avec son attitude insupportable et prétentieuse en classe, pour qu'Hermione cherche à l'éviter. Entre ce dernier et Avery, était assis un garçon séduisant qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement pour avoir vu son portrait à Square Grimmauld, sur l'arbre généalogique des Black. C'était Regulus, le frère cadet de Sirius.

Il y avait bien sûr d'autres élèves Dirk Cresswell, un cinquième année de Serdaigle plutôt amical avec qui Hermione assistait aux cours de Sortilèges et de Biologie, Dahlia Flemming, une Poufsouffle qui faisait partie de la Chorale, celle-ci était assise près d'une Serdaigle de septième année qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement comme étant Hestia Jones. Restaient encore cinq élèves dont les visages ne lui étaient familiers que pour les avoir croisé dans les couloirs.

Malgré la présence de membres de toutes les maisons à la même table, celle-ci était particulièrement conviviale et les discussions allaient bon train. Du côté Gryffondors, James et Sirius étaient au cœur de l'attention et les Serdaigles ainsi que les Poufsouffles riaient bruyamment à leurs blagues par-dessus leurs verres. Regulus murmurait quelque chose avec animation au Serpentard aux cheveux secs près de lui et celui-ci recracha presque son jus de citrouille en écoutant ce que le jeune Black lui avait à lui et à lui seulement. Avery quant à lui était appuyé contre le dos de sa chaise et observait l'agitation de la salle, un air suffisant sur le visage.

Snape était le seul à ruminer, renfrogné sur sa chaise. Il ne semblait pas vouloir être là bien qu'Hermione eut été incapable d'en trouver la raison, ce n'était pas comme s'il était obligé d'assister à la soirée. Quoiqu'il en soit, les seules places libres étaient celles de chaque côté des Serpentards, qui s'étaient visiblement donné du mal pour rester à l'écart d'au moins une chaise des autres invités. C'était certainement l'une des dernières soirées de l'année étant donné que les examens étaient si proches et Hermione étant nouvelle, ils ne s'attendaient pas à la voir arriver et n'avaient pas prévu de laisser une chaise supplémentaire entre eux et les indésirables installés à l'autre bout de la table. Etant donné le choix qu'il lui restait, Hermione décida qu'il était mieux de s'installer entre Snape et Hestia Jones plutôt qu'entre le garçon aux cheveux secs et Dirk Cresswell. Elle tira la chaise et s'assit.

L'air renfrogné de Snape ne s'améliora pas à son arrivée, ce qui n'était pas étonnant. Il resta appuyé contre sa chaise, les bras croisés avec l'air d'un enfant mécontent forcé de rester à table. Hermione choisit de l'ignorer et se tourna vers Hestia pour se présenter. Toutes deux engagèrent immédiatement la conversation sur les examens à venir et Hermione, se souvenant qu'elle avait fait partie de la garde avancée de Harry, lui demanda ce qu'elle envisageait comme carrière.

« Aurore, pour sûr. » répondit simplement Hestia.

Slughorn prenait part à toutes les conversations, s'insinuant parfois pour poser une question, donner un conseil ou faire allusion à telle ou telle relation qu'il avait avant de se détourner vers une autre discussion. Hermione admirait l'aisance dont il faisait preuve pour garder le fil et réussir à participer à tant de débats en même temps, c'en était presque risible. L'image d'une énorme araignée installée au cœur d'une toile finement tissée, glissant vers chaque mouche, tirant un fil ou deux ici ou là, tel un collectionneur de bijoux qui s'emparait d'une pierre précieuse pour la tailler et la polir avant de passer à la pierre suivante et d'en tirer un produit fini, s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione.

La nourriture fit son apparition une dizaine de minutes après l'arrivée d'Hermione et elle se servit avidement en tourte au bœuf et aux rognons. Elle discutait avec Hestia entre deux bouchées et découvrit bien vite que celle-ci était une grande fan de Quidditch et elle fut fermement horrifiée d'apprendre qu'Hermione était incapable de voler et n'avait pas le moindre intérêt pour ce sport, Hermione se sentait presque honteuse de l'avouer. Sirius mit fin à la conversation en plaisantant, disant qu'Hermione n'avait pas sa place sur balai parce qu'elle était 'trop ancrée' au sol par ses bouquins.

A son étonnement, son grincheux voisin de table renifla, l'air amusé.

« En parlant de ça, » fit Hermione en se tournant vers lui, « J'attends toujours que tu me rendes mon livre. »

Elle n'avait pas anticipé la réaction que ses mots provoqueraient. Avery, 'Lèche-lèvres' et Regulus tournèrent brusquement leur attention sur leur camarade. James et Sirius ne s'étaient pas arrêtés de rire mais ils ne quittaient pas Snape du regard, leur hostilité mal dissimulée. Hestia semblait curieuse et Lily reposa lentement son verre, son attention allant d'Hermione au Serpentard au nez crochu comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Snape lança un regard noir à ses camarades, leur indiquant silencieusement de lui foutre la paix alors qu'il se penchait vers son sac. Il se releva un instant plus tard, le livre serré dans ses mains et le tendit à Hermione.

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de vérifier qu'il ne l'avait pas endommagé ou ensorcelé pour l'attaquer plus tard. Elle le remercia brièvement avant de glisser le livre sous sa chaise. Slughorn qui avait perçu un relâchement dans le rythme de la conversation, réagit immédiatement.

« Métamorphose avancée, Miss Granger ? » s'enquit-il jovialement.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire en retournant à son assiette, reconnaissante de son intervention et de son intérêt. « La Métamorphose était l'un de mes sujets préférés là d'où je viens. » dit-elle en se rappelant des notes excellentes qu'elle avait dans la classe de McGonagall. Ses notes étaient tout aussi bonnes ici, mais à son époque, sa bonne relation avec sa Directrice de Maison et le temps supplémentaire qu'elle passait à poser des questions et analyser en profondeur le sujet en avait fait l'un de ses cours préférés. Se vantant légèrement, elle ajouta, « j'étais la meilleure de ma classe. »

« Vous devriez envisager d'aller demander à Albus ou Minerva quelques conseils de lecture. » suggéra Slughorn en frottant sa joue pensivement. « Le Directeur enseignait la Métamorphose, savez-vous ? C'était à une époque où sa barbe était encore rouge et où j'avais un peu plus de cheveux sur la tête » ajouta-t-il en agitant son doigt pour accentuer ses propos. Plusieurs élèves, Hermione y comprit, rirent franchement à cela. « Avez-vous déjà fait des expérimentations avec la Métamorphose, Miss Granger ? »

« Un peu » reconnut Hermione, s'enthousiasmant du tour que prenait la discussion. Maintenant qu'ils parlaient à nouveau de cours, l'intérêt des autres élèves s'était envolé et les conversations reprenaient de plus belle. « Ceci-dit, je préfère plutôt travailler avec les sortilèges... J'ai fait quelques expériences avec des objets soumis au sortilège Protéiforme. »

« Tu maîtrise le Protéiforme ? » s'exclama Hestia, visiblement impressionnée. « C'est du niveau des ASPICs ! »

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, Snape, qui avait silencieux toute la soirée, demanda d'un air sombre : « A quoi te servaient-ils ? »

« A communiquer. » répondit vivement Hermione en finissant sa part de tourte. Elle n'avait aucun scrupule à le lui dire. Il ne s'en souviendrait sans doute pas ou bien ne ferait pas le lien entre l'Armée de Dumbledore et un groupe d'élève se baladant avec des Gallions trafiqués. Et après ce qu'il lui avait dit en retenue, attaquant sa sincérité et sa dévotion aux devoirs en question, elle n'avait pas le moindre problème à lui jeter ça au visage. « J'ai ensorcelé des pièces pour qu'elles changent toutes en même temps si quelqu'un modifiait l'une d'entre elles. C'était plus facile pour organiser nos rencontres. » Voyant le regard interrogateur qu'il lui portait, elle ajouta « C'était pour un club. Nous avions des emplois du temps si différents que c'était la façon la plus simple de tous nous arranger. »

« Ça aurait demandé bien plus qu'un sortilège Protéiforme » intervint alors Lily en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux. « Il aurait fallu que tu le modifies pour que chaque pièce puisse être utilisée afin de changer les autres. »

« C'était la partie épineuse » reconnut Hermione.

« Je n'y crois pas un instant. » marmonna Snape.

« Moi si » s'exclama un Slughorn enthousiaste en la regardant, l'air appréciatif. « Le Professeur Flitwick m'a dit que vous étiez déjà plus que compétente dans l'exécution du sortilège de remplissage alors qu'ils ne sont pas enseignés avant votre sixième année ! »

Snape se tourna pour regarder Hermione avec ce qui semblait être une sincère curiosité bien qu'il soit toujours aussi morose et silencieux. « Tu connaissais aussi l'Aguamenti quand nous étions en retenue » dit-il en glissant un regard en direction de Slughorn. « Ce n'est pas enseigné avant la sixième année non plus. »

« Et voilà, vous avez compris ! » s'exclama Slughorn en leur adressant un sourire rayonnant avant de se resservir une large portion de boudin noir.

Hermione semblait particulièrement fière d'elle désormais et se resservit en tourte. Se rappelant du moment où elle l'avait giflé en retenue, elle décida de tenter à nouveau d'enterrer la hache de guerre. « Cependant, tu es bien meilleur que moi en Potions. » Il la regarda en haussant un seul de ses sourcils. Hermione, l'espace d'un instant, cru reconnaître son futur-lui et développa, « Tu es très intuitif sur ce qu'il est possible de faire ou non. »

« Il l'est en effet, Miss Granger » dit joyeusement Slughorn en s'appuyant contre le dos de sa chaise. « Imaginez que la première fois où je lui ai demandé de me préparer une Goutte du Mort-Vivant, il a fait un travail absolument parfait. Il n'y avait pas un seul reflet de couleur alors que les instructions du livre y mènent forcément. De toutes mes années en tant que professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un seul autre élève avec une telle affinité pour les potions. »

Snape semblait désormais mal à l'aise mais ne contredit pas ces propos.

« Quant à vous, Miss Evans… » L'air de rien, Slughorn était passé d'Hermione à Snape puis à Lily. Hermione se tourna vers Hestia puis Snape qui la fixaient tous les deux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

Hestia faisait de son mieux pour cacher qu'elle ricanait mais échouait lamentablement. « Tu as eu une retenue ? Tu n'es même pas élève ici depuis deux semaines ! »

« En fait, j'ai été mise en retenue après deux jours de cours. » avoua Hermione en souriant honteusement.

« Ça doit être un record… en fait non » se corrigea-t-elle en y repensant. « Je crois bien que James et Sirius ici présents t'ont battue à ce jeu-là. Ils ont été mis en retenue durant tout un mois après le Festin de Bienvenue durant leur troisième année. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait ? » demanda Hermione, horrifiée. Dans son dos, Snape fit un léger sourire en coin.

« Ils ont soudoyé Peeves pour qu'il sème la pagaille dans les cuisines » expliqua Hestia avec un sourire entendu. « D'après Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, ça ressemblait à un vrai bain de soupe et les Elfes de Maison n'ont plus jamais été les mêmes depuis. »

« Tu n'y étais pas ? »

« J'étais à l'Infirmerie » dit-elle « J'avais été projetée hors de notre calèche. Je n'ai rien vu venir. » Elle semblait réellement déçue. « J'ai loupé le spectacle. »

Hermione secoua la tête, incrédule, se rappelant que la même chose s'était produite durant sa quatrième année.

 _'Oh, rien d'inhabituel', avait dit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête en haussant les épaules, 'Il a semé la pagaille sur son passage, éparpillé poêles et casseroles dans tous les coins, transformé le sol en bain de soupe et terrorisé les Elfes de Maisons…'_

Hermione se demanda un instant si Peeves n'avait pas pour habitude de suivre les suggestions des farceurs les plus inventifs de Poudlard. Le fantôme de Gryffondor avait paru si nonchalant, ça semblait évident.

Hermione n'était bien entendu jamais allée à l'un des dîners de Slughorn et n'avait donc pas la moindre idée de leur déroulement habituel. Une heure après qu'ils aient commencé à manger, alors que tous reposaient contre le dos de sa chaise, l'estomac plein, la nourriture disparut subitement tout le monde commença à se lever. Slughorn s'installa au plus près du feu, dans l'un des confortables fauteuils qui s'y trouvaient et Hermione, voyant les autres élèves s'installer confortablement dans les canapés, se leva à son tour. Certains restaient debout mais à proximité des canapés ou négligemment appuyés contre le mur. Il fallait dire que les places étaient rapidement prises. Hermione échoua sur l'un des accoudoirs.

De nouveaux sujets de conversation furent amenés. Slughorn était dans son élément, assis sur son trône de velours mauve.

Snape était parmi ceux qui étaient restés debout, près de la cheminée. Il paraissait à la fois effacé et mis en relief par la lumière de la cheminée et Hermione trouvait cela intriguant. Il dominait tout le monde, étant facilement le plus grand de l'assemblée, et, avec ses mains fourrées dans les poches, il avait vraiment l'air menaçant. Il se tenait aussi loin que possible des Gryffondors mais maintenant qu'ils étaient tous installés en demi- cercle, Hermione pouvait l'observer librement afin de déterminer si ce que James et Sirius lui avaient dit était vrai.

Elle fut choquée de constater que ce qu'elle voyait confirmait leurs dires. Snape avait les yeux rivés sur Lily qui était assise au bord du canapé le plus proche de Slughorn, avec qui elle débâtait de façon animée du dernier devoir de Potions qu'il leur avait donné. James avait réussi à obtenir la place juste à côté d'elle et quoique celle-ci se retourna parfois pour débattre d'un point que son intelligent voisin à lunettes introduisait, il était plus qu'évident que Lily faisait tout son possible pour ne surtout pas poser les yeux où que ce soit près du Serpentard au nez crochu. Elle l'évitait. Snape au contraire, ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Hermione avait l'impression de s'être trouvée propulsée au Pays des Merveilles, où on lui aurait dit qu'elle se trouvait en fait dans le monde réel et que tout le reste n'était que pur fantasme… et d'apprendre que c'était effectivement la vérité. L'attention de Snape de dévia pas de Lily qui quant à elle faisait de son mieux pour faire comme s'il n'était pas là, bien qu'Hermione sache qu'elle en était pleinement consciente.

Plus elle observait, plus elle était convaincue que James et Sirius lui avait dit la vérité.

La soirée avançait et l'assemblée s'était divisée en petits groupes pour parler en privé et Hermione se surprit à faire quelque chose qui s'apparentait à vouloir chatouiller un dragon endormi elle se dirigea vers lui. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de table. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du tabouret ottoman placé devant la cheminée, si elle devait se mettre dans une situation désagréable, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas, au moins, s'installer confortablement.

Son regard oscilla de Lily à elle puis à nouveau sur Lily avant de détourner le regard à contrecœur pour poser les yeux sur Hermione.

« Tu as eu les notes dont tu avais besoin ? » C'était une façon bien pitoyable d'engager une conversation selon Hermione, mais elle le fit néanmoins.

Il renifla dédaigneusement. « De toute évidence. » Il marqua une pause avant de tourner le regard pour fixer le feu, puis Lily, avant de murmurer « Merci. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers son ancien et futur professeur de Potions, essayant de comprendre le mystère qu'il représentait. En tant qu'enseignant, elle n'avait vu en lui qu'une figure d'autorité et plus récemment, un fidèle membre de l'Ordre. Cependant, l'image qu'elle avait de lui était si froide et si distante que ce n'était qu'en le voyant, ici et maintenant, qu'elle comprenait finalement certaines choses sur lui qui avaient été jusqu'alors aussi insondables qu'une énigme. En fait, ce n'était pas sans rappeler l'énigme qu'il avait créée pour garder l'accès à la pierre philosophale lors de sa première année quoiqu'à première vue déconcertante et frustrante aux yeux de Harry, elle s'était éclaircie quand Hermione avait pris le temps d'essayer de la comprendre et la résoudre.

Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'il la coupa.

« Tu portes des vêtements Moldus. »

C'était un tel changement de sujet qu'il déconcerta un instant Hermione, mais elle se ressaisit rapidement. « Oui. »

Il la détailla un instant du regard, ses lèvres formant un rictus méprisant avant d'ajouter « Tu es une Née-Moldue. »

Hermione leva le menton pour lui faire face directement. « Et tu en es venu à cette brillante conclusion en te basant sur le fait que je porte un jean et un pull sous ma robe ?

Elle n'était pas si offensée que ça, pas vraiment. Comparé à combien il avait été changeant et mesquin lorsqu'il avait été son professeur, c'en était presque plat.

« Pour quelle autre raison porterais-tu des vêtements Moldus ? »

« Peut-être que j'ai été élevée dans un milieu majoritairement Moldu, » dit Hermione avec désinvolture. « Peut-être que je trouve simplement que les vêtements Moldus sont plus confortables… question de goût. Ou peut-être que tu as raison et que je suis Née-Moldue, je ne vois pas la différence. » ajouta Hermione en le regardant franchement. « Mes qualités de sorcière dépendent de mon propre effort, pas de mon héritage. »

Snape la regardait désormais de haut, l'air satisfait, un rictus vindicatif sur le visage.

« Oui » dit-il sournoisement. « Définitivement une Née-Moldue selon moi. »

 **-o-0-o-**

Hermione mâchonnait le bout de sa plume, jetant un regard au tableau de temps à autre à autre avant de se replonger dans le devoir évalué que leur avait soumis le Professeur Flitwick. Elle était déjà familière avec le Sortilège d'Allégresse. Elle, comme tous les autres, l'avait appris lors de sa troisième année. Elle soupira et commença à écrire la réponse à la question qui portait sur les mouvements de baguette qui lui était associés.

Elle était revenue de la soirée de Slughorn à la fois revigorée et intriguée, mais aussi fortement perturbée.

Elle avait toujours jugé les gens. Elle avait jugé Harry et Ron comme étant des amis dignes de confiance dont les seuls torts étaient l'imprudence, l'emportement et l'insouciance typique des garçons. Elle avait jugé le Professeur Lupin suffisamment digne de confiance pour que, durant sa troisième année, elle garde son secret bien qu'elle ait craint durant un long et insoutenable moment, cette fameuse nuit dans la cabane hurlante, avoir fait une erreur.

Des erreurs, elle en avait fait. Elle s'était trompée au sujet de Lockart, qui était dès lors devenu aux yeux d'Hermione, le premier exemple du fait que l'on ne doit jamais se fier aux apparences, aussi belles soient-elles parce qu'elles vous font souvent oublier de regarder ce qu'elles dissimulent. Elle s'était aussi trompée au sujet de Maugrey durant sa quatrième année, elle lui avait fait confiance, elle ne s'était jamais méfiée. Dumbledore s'était lui aussi laissé abuser et parce qu'Hermione n'avait pas pensé à se montrer suspicieuse, elle avait reproduit son erreur.

Quant au Professeur Snape, elle l'avait constamment gardé à l'œil durant toutes ses années d'études. Il était incroyablement malveillant et pourtant, il s'était montré sous un tout autre jour à plus d'une occasion lorsqu'il avait fallu secourir Harry ou, dans certains cas, d'autres élèves. L'incident du balai durant leur première année, lorsqu'elle avait pensé que Snape cherchait à ensorceler Harry plutôt que de le sauver, s'imposa alors à elle. Durant leur deuxième année, Snape avait été celui à préparer le Filtre Régénérant à la Mandragore pour les élèves pétrifiés, elle y comprit. Pendant sa troisième année, il s'était délibérément interposé entre eux et un homme qu'il pensait être un meurtrier accompagné d'un loup-garou hors de contrôle et lors de leur quatrième année, Snape s'était précipité avec Dumbledore et McGonagall au secours de Harry qui avait été à un doigt de se voir assassiner par l'imposteur-Maugrey. Il avait alors fourni le Véritaserum et dévoilé sa Marque des Ténèbres dans l'espoir de convaincre le Ministre, qui refusait obstinément de croire au retour de Voldemort.

Toutes ces choses avaient permis de renforcer en elle l'idée que Snape, qui n'avait que la confiance de Dumbledore à son avantage, était digne de confiance. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il travaillait pour l'Ordre et elle savait désormais pourquoi il avait accepté de rejoindre Dumbledore. Pour Lily. Son affection pour Lily et son inévitable décès lui donnerait plus de raisons que nécessaire pour œuvrer aux côtés de ceux qui tentaient de détruire son assassin plutôt que de servir le fou qui l'avait tuée. Il y avait sans doute plus à cette histoire qu'elle n'en savait désormais, mais elle avait rassemblé suffisamment d'éléments pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble.

Mais à cette époque, samedi soir dernier, elle avait rencontré un garçon de dix-sept ans qui n'avait pas de telles motivations. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était poussé que par son propre intérêt et cette idée l'effrayait autant qu'elle aiguisait sa curiosité.

Elle tournait ses réflexions dans son esprit, essayant de lier les indices qu'elle avait en mains. Elle avait eu l'intention de rester aussi loin que possible de lui, mais découvrait finalement qu'elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. C'était un con désobligeant, caustique et capricieux, mais il était aussi incroyablement intelligent et rusé. Hermione était à la fois captivée par cette première facette de sa personnalité et prudente quant à la seconde et dans cette époque où elle était son égale, elle se débattait pour le comprendre.

Mais il demeurait un _vrai_ con !

La cloche sonna et elle ramassa ses affaires pour se rendre en Arithmancie. Elle croisa plusieurs personnes sur le chemin, des élèves qui lui étaient désormais familiers. Dirk Cressweel la salua d'un geste de la main juste avant de s'engager dans un autre couloir, devant aller en Etude des Moldus. Hestia Jones l'accompagna sur une partie du chemin et elles discutèrent avec animation jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive emprunter un autre escalier pour rejoindre la classe de Défense.

Lorsqu'Hermione arriva en Arithmancie, elle vit que les bureaux avaient été repoussés dans un coin de la classe, empilés les uns sur les autres. Le Professeur Vector se tenait quant à elle entre les deux tableaux qu'elle utilisait pour faire ses deux classes simultanément, les bras croisés.

Elle attendit que tout le monde soit arrivé, tandis que ceux qui étaient déjà là tournaient dans la salle ou s'installaient contre un mur, puis commença.

« Nous allons faire quelques exercices en commun pour réviser en vue des examens, aujourd'hui. » leur dit-elle énergiquement, s'assurant d'avoir leur attention. « Trouvez votre voisin habituel et mettez-vous ensemble. » Tout le monde s'empressa d'obéir. Hermione trouva Snape et, ignorant le regard mauvais qu'il lui lança, le rejoignit. « Je vais écrire les problèmes au tableau. Chaque élève de l'équipe qui les aura tous achevés en premier, correctement bien entendu… » dit-elle en laissant tomber son regard sur deux élèves dont Hermione se souvenait avoir entendu qu'ils avaient gribouillé n'importe quoi avant de rendre leur dernier devoir. Ceux-ci ricanèrent. « … repartira avec cinquante points pour sa Maison. »

Hermione et Snape se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur Vector.

« Asseyez-vous par terre, à l'écart des autres, et sortez un parchemin vierge. » Il y eut alors des bruits de froissement et de frottement tandis que chacun s'asseyait en sortant un bout de parchemin pour travailler. Hermione sortit son livre d'Arithmancie pour l'utiliser comme support et s'empara de sa plume, prête à commencer. Vector tapa sur le tableau et dix problèmes s'y inscrivirent d'eux même. « Allez-y. »

« Ok, alors écoute, » fit Hermione en recopiant le premier problème, qui demandait d'identifier la valeur numérique magique d'une fibre de cœur de dragon et d'expliquer comment cela pouvait être utilisé pour prévoir son efficacité en tant que conducteur magique lorsqu'on le combinait à d'autres éléments. « On sait que la fibre de cœur de dragon a une valeur comprise entre trois et quatre, selon si elle est de plus ou moins bonne qualité. C'est ce qui en fait le cœur le plus commun pour les baguettes, donc si… »

« J'ai déjà trouvé. » la coupa net Snape en notant sa réponse sur son propre parchemin. « Si tu as un élément équivalent à un nombre, qui une fois ajouté, donne une valeur totale de sept, tu dois trouver une fibre de cœur de dragon dont la valeur complète celle de l'autre élément, du bois par exemple. »

« Oui, c'est ça… »

Ils continuèrent avec les problèmes suivants de la même façon. Cependant, arrivé à la question cinq, Snape fut incapable de donner une réponse immédiatement. C'était une question portant sur la valeur numérique ajoutée des objets métamorphosés, plus précisément un serpent, et il leur fallu un bon moment pour réaliser une représentation graphique du problème et de sa possible combinaison. Lorsqu'ils voulurent appliquer leur résultat au problème, ils se trouvèrent malheureusement avec deux réponses très différentes.

« Ecoute, le problème concerne la valeur ajoutée d'un serpent métamorphosé opposée à celle d'un véritable serpent. » siffla Snape, faisant tout son possible pour garder sa voix basse. « Peu importe la valeur concrète du vrai serpent ! »

« Bien sûr que c'est important ! » siffla à son tour Hermione. « Tu ajoutes la valeur du serpent métamorphosé à la vraie pour obtenir la valeur combinée finale… dans ce cas précis, il s'agit d'une valeur ajoutée donc arithmétiquement, le serpent métamorphosé vaut trois fois moins que le vrai, ce qui explique pourquoi on passe de sept à quatre ! »

« C'est onze, Granger, pas quatre ! Il n'y a aucune valeur négative dans cette équation arithmétique ! »

« Et moi je te dis que tu as tort ! »

Snape perdit patience, ou tout du moins la faible maîtrise qu'il avait et frappa du plat de la main sur le parchemin d'Hermione. « Tu n'es qu'une insupportable je-sais-tout ! »

« Et toi tu n'es qu'un con têtu et incompréhensible ! » cria-t-elle en se redressant. « Je te dis que je sais que j'ai raison et je refuse d'avoir faux parce que tu n'es qu'un enfoiré obstiné ! »

« Si on continue à se disputer là-dessus on va être à court de temps, espèce d'idiote … »

« Je vois difficilement comment je peux être qualifiée d'idiote lorsque tu es celui qui a presque confondu les valeurs de l'érable et du bouleau dans le dernier problème. »

Le visage de Snape vira au violet sous le coup de la colère. Hermione quant à elle avait les cheveux qui commençaient à friser alors que sa frustration augmentait. Ils étaient presque nez à nez désormais et il était difficile de savoir qui attaquerait le premier. Ils étaient tous deux si fermement déterminés à avoir raison que les mots seuls ne seraient pas suffisant pour permettre à l'un d'entre eux de prendre le dessus sur l'autre.

Hermione fut la première à abandonner. Serrant les dents, elle reprit aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait. « Snape, un serpent métamorphosé a la valeur originale de sept diminuée de trois… et quand tu l'ajoutes à la valeur de base, qui est donc sept… » elle s'arrêta subitement « Et merde. »

Snape la fixait, partagé entre l'incompréhension et une colère bouillonnante. Elle reprit. « On avait tort tous les deux. Je me suis emmêlée les pinceaux. La nouvelle valeur du serpent serait quatre et quand tu soustraies quatre du sept de base… j'ai confondu. C'est trois, pas quatre. Ce qui fait un total de dix. »

Il recula, porta les yeux sur l'équation, puis sur elle avant de d'écrire le bon nombre sur le parchemin qu'ils utilisaient pour leurs réponses.

Elle commença soudain à rire, semblant presque hystérique et elle fut surprise que la classe ne s'arrête pas de travailler pour la dévisager. Voyant le regard que lui lançait son partenaire, elle articula « C'est trop idiot. On a presque eu faux à cause d'une petite erreur de soustraction et on était tous les deux tellement convaincus d'être dans le vrai. »

Snape écrivit le problème suivant et commença à aligner les valeurs nécessaires. « Si j'ai appris quoique ce soit de tout ça, c'est que tu es une insupportable je-sais-tout. »

« Soit en reconnaissant. » répliqua hargneusement Hermione en lisant les chiffres qu'il avait écrits pour les revérifier. « Au moins la moitié de ce qui fait de moi une insupportable je-sais-tout me rend utile. Être un enfoiré obstiné, au contraire… »

« Granger, il t'arrive parfois de la fermer ? » Snape nota la réponse et passa à la dernière question.

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois de te laver les cheveux ? » contrecarra Hermione en lançant un regard en direction de ses sombres mèches graisseuses.

Snape leva furieusement les yeux vers elle. « Oui, quoique cela ne te concerne en aucune façon. » Pour tenter de la distraire, il tourna le parchemin dans sa direction et le colla juste sous son nez. « Est-ce que ces résultats te semblent corrects ou souhaites-tu faire une critique constructive les concernant ? »

Hermione parcouru brièvement les nombres du regard. « Les animaux albinos on toujours une valeur négative. Le porc-épic devrait être un dix négatif… »

« … donc si tu venais à utiliser une aiguille de porc-épic albinos plutôt que brun dans une Potion contre les furoncles, tu n'aurais plus qu'à courir pour ta vie ou finir sous forme de tâche contre un mur lorsqu'elle finirait par réagir avec les crochets de serpent en poudre. Merci, Granger. » Snape se pencha pour écrire la réponse puis se redressa. « Je crois que nous avons terminé. »

« Attends, il faut que je vérifie… » Hermione se leva pour se saisir du parchemin mais il le mit hors de sa portée.

« Granger, on est quasiment à court de temps… »

« Il est impossible que qui que ce soit ait déjà passé la question huit, laisse-moi juste revérifier ! » Hermione tentait d'attraper le parchemin, mais Snape était bien trop grand.

« Granger, non… Lâche-moi ! »

« Mais si on a laissé passer la moindre faute d'inattention comme on a bien failli le faire avec la question cinq… ! » Hermione avait une main sur son épaule et se tenait sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'attraper les réponses. Elle sauta et le faillit l'étrangler en tirant sur sa cravate dans un nouvel effort pour le forcer à se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Tu es complètement folle ! »

« Donne-moi… »

« Assez ! » Hermione et Snape se tournèrent d'un même mouvement alors que le Professeur Vector récupérait leurs réponses des mains de Snape. Celui-ci dû retenir Hermione par l'épaule pour qu'elle ne se jette pas sur leur enseignante. « Miss Granger, ressaisissez-vous ! Mr Snape arrêtez de tourmenter votre partenaire ! Si vous avez fait une erreur, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. » A en juger par l'expression qu'abordait Hermione, il était cependant clair qu'elle était d'un autre avis. Vector examina brièvement le parchemin, le tourna pour contrôler les deux derniers problèmes et le rendit à Snape.

« C'est un excellent travail. Vous avez juste tous deux fait une petite erreur. » leur dit-elle, l'air grave.

« Non ! » gémit Hermione.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Snape en jetant un regard en direction de la Gryffondor, désormais proche l'hystérie.

« Vous avez oublié de mettre votre nom sur votre travail. » Hermione resta bouche bée. Snape lança un regard mauvais au Professeur d'Arithmancie qui lui sourit simplement en retour. « Cinquante points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor. »

Elle retourna à son bureau et Snape reporta à nouveau son attention sur Hermione qui avait l'air sur le point de tourner de l'œil. Il soupira. Se penchant pour ramasser le parchemin qu'ils avaient utilisé pour travailler à la résolution des problèmes, il posa une fois encore les yeux sur Hermione, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Respire, Granger. » Hermione obéit et inspira profondément, s'étouffant presque. Exaspéré, il aboya « Et par Merlin, arrête d'hyper-ventiler ! »

 **-o-0-o-**

Durant la dernière semaine qui précédait les examens, Hermione pouvait être à coup sûr trouvée à la bibliothèque. Snape avait élu résidence à sa table et tous les deux s'ignoraient royalement la plupart du temps, à moins qu'ils n'aient besoin de s'emprunter quelque chose. Bien souvent, Hermione usait de flatterie pour qu'il la laisse consulter son livre de Potions, pour recouper une information ou pour qu'il lui explique en ses propres termes les raisons derrière telles quantités ou qualités de potions. En retour, elle l'aidait à comprendre certains points parmi les plus précis et subtiles de Métamorphoses et qui n'étaient pas enseignés en classe. L'Arithmancie était le sujet qui les mettait en compétition constante. Ils échangeaient leurs devoirs et débattaient vivement de leurs réponses. Ils haussaient tellement le ton, que la première fois que cela arriva, Madame Pince dû les rappeler à l'ordre.

La fois suivante, Snape lança un sortilège qui parut faire des merveilles pour empêcher d'autres personnes de les entendre. Lorsqu'il refusa de le lui apprendre, ils finirent par se crier à nouveau dessus jusqu'à ce que Snape lui apprenne bon gré, mal gré, le _Muffliato_ en lui disant qu'en échange elle devrait lui apprendre à jeter un Sortilège Protéiforme. Quand ils quittèrent la bibliothèque ce soir-là, ils étaient tous deux satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient obtenus et étaient persuadés avoir réalisé une meilleure affaire que l'autre.

Cette semaine-là, Hermione fut attaquée deux fois sur le chemin du cours de Potions. Se rendre en classe nécessitait de passer par les donjons, un territoire indiscutablement Serpentard et étant donnée l'affection que lui montraient les trois autres Maisons, les Serpentards semblaient tenir une aversion toute singulière à son égard. Peut-être aussi était-ce parce qu'ils pensaient qu'elle était une Née-Moldue qui avait besoin d'être remise à sa juste place. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce qu'elle était une Gryffondor ou peut-être encore parce qu'ils considéraient qu'elle empiétait sur leur territoire en s'associant avec Snape.

La dernière possibilité aurait en effet pu les offusquer tout particulièrement. La tension entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors était à son comble avec l'approche des examens et il était un fait avéré que Severus Snape était visé sans aucune pitié par les Maraudeurs. Il était en effet difficile de ne pas s'en rendre compte, à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait quelque part, Hermione avait l'impression de les surprendre à se battre. Ils se battaient dans les couloirs, dans les différentes cours, sur les pelouses qui menaient au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ou encore entre les serres de Botanique. C'était toujours un combat à deux contre un, au plus grand écœurement d'Hermione, et parfois même lorsque Peter passait par là, cela tournait à un trois contre un. Les Maraudeurs le surprenaient le plus souvent lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné et Hermione comprenait désormais pourquoi Snape était parfois absent en Arithmancie. Elle était allée lui rendre visite un après-midi à l'Infirmerie, où elle l'avait découvert, arborant une impressionnante paire de cornes diaboliques, courtoisie de James.

« Vous ne pourriez tout simplement pas faire une trêve tous les trois ? » s'était-elle emportée en tirant rageusement sur ses cheveux.

Snape s'était contenté de la regarder méchamment en croisant les bras contre son torse, ce qui n'avait fait qu'accentuer, associé aux cornes, son air démoniaque.

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Sirius de louper son cours de Sortilèges. Il était en effet coincé à l'Infirmerie, sous forme de pingouin, et Madame Pomfresh tâchait de briser l'œuvre de Snape. Hermione avait la sensation que Snape et les Maraudeurs étaient fréquemment patients de Madame Pomfresh qui avait, semblait-il, depuis longtemps perdu la volonté de les sermonner à chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient, victimes d'un nouveau sort qu'elle devrait défaire.

De ce qu'Hermione pouvait voir, ce n'était pas que Snape prenne plaisir à cette guerre contre les Maraudeurs, quoiqu'il n'ait sans doute rien contre l'idée de leur lancer un sort pour se venger, il n'était jamais l'instigateur de leurs affrontements, mais les Maraudeurs ne lui laissaient pas le choix et le cherchaient à la moindre occasion, prenant plaisir à lui faire vivre un enfer. Hermione avait même la sensation que si James et Sirius venaient à se calmer, Snape finirait par simplement prétendre qu'ils n'existaient pas. Il n'avait que faire de leurs querelles et semblait à la limite de la paranoïa à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.

Les Maraudeurs semblaient ne jamais le laisser aller où que ce soit en paix, sauf s'il était avec Hermione, en guise de faveur à son égard, et cela ne faisait que le pousser à chercher un chemin qu'il pourrait partager avec elle entre les cours.

Lorsqu'Hermione s'en plaignit un soir à Lily, alors que celle-ci jouait aux échecs avec Alice, elle n'accorda pas une once de pitié à Snape.

« Ils se font ça les uns aux autres. » dit-elle en détruisant la reine d'Alice. Il y eut des huées et des sifflets de la part des pièces noires tandis que le cavalier blanc de Lily tirait la pièce récalcitrante en dehors du plateau. « James et Sirius ne le laissent jamais tranquille, mais Severus le leur rend coup pour coup. »

Quoiqu'il en soit, les Serpentards n'étaient pas contents de cette situation et le faisaient savoir.

La première fois qu'elle fut attaquée donc, ses deux futurs agresseurs finirent sous forme de canards inconscients sur le sol des donjons. Pour ajouter à leur malheur, ils avaient aussi été colorés en violet éclatant. La seconde fois, trois Serpentards désorientés avaient dû chanceler jusqu'à l'Infirmerie, une citrouille en guise de tête. James et Sirius avaient hurlé de rire à cela, ayant croisé l'œuvre d'Hermione sur le chemin des cours, Peter semblait ravi de cette humiliation et même Remus laissa échapper un large sourire lorsque James et Sirius lui parlèrent de ceux qu'ils appelaient désormais 'Têtes de Citrouilles'.

Au fil du mois, Remus était devenu plus pâle, des cernes s'étaient formés sous ses yeux et il avait les traits tirés. Hermione y reconnut les signes de la pleine lune qui approchait et ne pouvait faire autrement que de regarder, avec pitié et inquiétude. Ce n'était pas les meilleures conditions pour passer des examens et pourtant, il étudiait avec ardeur, de toute sa volonté. Il n'avait pas le choix. Hermione aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, quelque chose pour l'aider et lui faire oublier sa douleur, mais c'était une chose hors de sa portée.

A l'heure des repas, il se contentait de picorer et Hermione essayait de l'encourager à manger.

« Tu dois garder tes forces pour les examens, » lui dit-elle le jeudi. Il la regarda, l'air las et désintéressé. « Je sais que tu travailles dur mais tu ne peux pas tenir l'estomac vide. »

L'état de Remus n'avait pas échappé à Snape et quoiqu'il ne dise rien, Hermione pouvait le voir suivre Remus des yeux, l'air obstinément antipathique.

Hermione passa ses examens, menaçant de craquer à tout instant. Toute la semaine, elle fut une vraie épave. Chaque moment d'éveil qui lui restait était consacré à réviser et s'entraîner. Même Snape, qui restait avec elle tard le soir à la bibliothèque, la quitta un jour en lui disant qu'elle aurait dû être placée à Poufsouffle étant donné les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux et qui lui donnaient l'air d'un blaireau à perruque.

Hermione s'était acharnée sur son bras à l'aide de son planning en guise de représailles. Lorsqu'il était revenu le lendemain matin pour quelques révisions de dernière minute avant son premier examen, il l'avait retrouvée endormie contre la table, utilisant ses bras en guise d'oreiller. Snape n'était pas altruiste en général mais après leur premier examen ce matin-là, il avait attiré Remus à l'écart et après lui avoir assené une remarque bien placée sur l'état évident de manque de sommeil dont il souffrait, il lui avait dit d'un ton méprisant de faire quelque chose au sujet d'Hermione.

« Soit tu recrutes tes petits copains pour la forcer à dormir un peu soit tu la regardes s'autodétruire et commencer à attaquer les gens au hasard de ses humeurs. » avait-il méchamment dit au loup-garou. « Personnellement, ça ne me dérangerait pas de la voir recourir à cette dernière idée, mais il y a toujours le risque qu'elle s'en prenne à moi plutôt qu'à vous et il faut avouer qu'elle est plutôt douée avec une baguette… »

Ce soir-là, James et Sirius forcèrent Hermione à aller se coucher avant dix heures. Elle se débattit, cria et les maudit sur tout le chemin. Ils lui supprimèrent sa baguette et l'amenèrent de force jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, où ils confièrent à Mary et Lily la tâche de s'assurer qu'elle ne veille pas pour réviser.

Hermione était suffisamment énervée pour vouloir les torturer à l'aide du moindre sort de sa connaissance, mais cette envie dura seulement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveilla le lendemain sans avoir l'impression qu'elle allait tomber raide de sommeil à la table du petit-déjeuner et ce, pour la première fois en deux semaines. Malgré tout, par précaution, ils ne lui rendirent sa baguette qu'en quittant hâtivement la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une idée de Snape, elle le coinça à la bibliothèque sur l'heure de déjeuner.

« Moi, je ne recrute pas tes camarades pour te traîner de force jusqu'à un lavabo pour y laver tes cheveux ! » fulmina-t-elle.

« J'aurais aimé voir ça » dit-il avec un sourire satisfait, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde coupable. « Ca devait valoir le coup. »

« Tu n'es qu'un con ! » lâcha-t-elle

« Et toi une insupportable je-sais-tout aux cheveux en pétard » railla-t-il avant d'ajouter d'un ton trainant, « Maintenant que l'on a établi cela, tu vas rester là à fulminer toute l'heure ou tu comptes t'entraîner pour la Métamorphose ? »

Avant même qu'il eut fini de parler, Hermione était déjà plongée dans son livre, ses fiches largement étalées autour d'elle.

 **-o-0-o-**

La seconde semaine d'examens s'en alla comme elle était venue et Hermione fut réellement soulagée lorsqu'elle eut terminé son dernier examen pratique le jeudi matin. Lorsqu'au déjeuner les Maraudeurs lui firent remarquer que ses cheveux avaient désormais l'air d'un mélange contre nature entre Méduse et un nid d'oiseau, elle décida qu'il était temps de partir pour prendre une longue douche et faire la sieste.

Elle dormit tout l'après-midi jusque tard dans la soirée et se réveilla uniquement quand quelqu'un vint la secouer énergiquement bafouillant, « Hermione, Hermione ! »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se trouva plongée dans le regard noisette d'un James Potter à l'air très inquiet.

« Comment est-ce que tu es entré ici ? » demanda-t-elle en se redressant rapidement.

« Peu importe ! » dit James précipitamment en la saisissant par le bras pour la tirer hors du lit, il semblait réellement désespéré. Hermione chancela un instant, tombant au sol avant de se ressaisir. « J'ai besoin de toi, tu es la seule qui pourrait le convaincre… »

« Qui ça ? »

« Snape ! » siffla James, paniqué. « Sirius lui a dit comment entrer dans le Saule Cogneur… je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer pour l'instant, mais il y a un loup-garou là-dessous et si Snape y entre… ! »

Hermione sentit son sang se glacer.

« C'était juste une farce, une stupide farce, Sirius m'a juré que ce n'était qu'une farce… ! » James était suppliant mais essayait de garder la voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les camarades de chambre d'Hermione. « S'il-te-plaît Hermione, il faut que tu ailles l'arrêter. S'il parvient à entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante, il sera tué et _je ne peux pas l'en empêcher_ ! »

Hermione s'activait déjà. Elle s'empara de sa baguette, jeta l'une de ses robes sur ses épaules par-dessus sa chemise de nuit sans prendre la peine de l'attacher et se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chaussures.

« James, va trouver le Directeur ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte, « Je vais rattraper Snape ! »

Elle entendit les pas de James qui la suivait dans les escaliers alors qu'elle se hâtait déjà pour sortir par le trou du portrait, ne s'arrêtant pas même lorsque la Grosse Dame s'exclama, surprise, « Attends ! Où est-ce que tu vas à cette heure de la nuit ? »

Elle dévala les escaliers, sa robe s'agitant furieusement derrière elle, et ouvrit brusquement les portes du Grand Hall. Elle sortit vivement dans la cour, illuminée par la pleine lune qui brillait au-dessus d'elle qui se reflétait dans la lumière de la fontaine, et commença à courir en direction du Saule Cogneur.

 _S'il-vous-plaît, faites que j'arrive à temps… par pitié, faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… Snape, espèce d'idiot !_

Alors qu'elle avançait, elle aperçut les longues branches du Saule qui s'agitaient telles des massues. Haletante, elle se rendit compte que Snape n'était pas là et qu'étant donné le temps que James avait dû mettre pour aller la trouver et la prévenir, Snape était déjà certainement à l'intérieur…

Elle pointa sa baguette sur le nœud à la base de l'arbre et cria « Stupefix ! »

Un jet de lumière rouge frappa sa cible et l'arbre trembla sous le choc avant de s'immobiliser. Hermione se précipita sous les branches qui bougeaient désormais au gré du vent et sans plus hésiter glissa à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, vraiment très sombre, mais elle ne prit pas le temps d'allumer sa baguette, se faufilant aussi rapidement que ses mains et ses genoux pouvaient le supporter. Le temps s'envolait, bien qu'elle ne puisse vraiment savoir à quel point, mais après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle vit une légère lueur devant elle, et un peu plus loin, une ouverture vaguement éclairée par la lune.

La lumière s'éloignait lentement, Hermione accéléra. La lumière semblait approcher le bout du tunnel, qui paraissait étrangement calme, mais Hermione savait ce qui y attendait…

Elle ne pourrait pas y arriver à temps. Récupérant sa baguette, coincée entre ses dents pour qu'elle puisse ramper, elle la pointa en direction de la lueur devant elle.

« _Accio_ _Snape_ ! »

Il y eut un cri d'effroi, suivit du son distinct de quelque chose qui frottait violement contre les parois de l'étroit tunnel et une paire de jambes vint frapper les bras d'Hermione, la faisant s'écraser dans une position peu décente sur Snape. Il massa ses tempes, visiblement douloureuse. Sa baguette avait atterrit à plusieurs mètres de là où ils se trouvaient.

« Aïe… qu'est-ce qui c'est… qui est là ? » demanda-t-il en essayant vainement de se retourner.

« Chut ! » siffla Hermione « C'est moi, sombre imbécile ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, Gran… Argh ! »

« Je suis venue sauver ton misérable derrière ! » répliqua hargneusement Hermione en s'emparant de ses cheveux. Il laissa échapper une nouvelle exclamation de douleur alors qu'elle tirait sa tête en arrière « Il y a un loup-garou là-dedans, pauvre con ! Ce tunnel mène droit à la Cabane Hurlante… là où Remus se rend tous les mois pour ses transformations ! »

« Lâche mes cheveux… comment tu sais … Aïe ! »

« Tu poseras des questions plus tard » grogna Hermione. Elle le frappa à l'épaule et lui indiqua sa baguette, toujours illuminée. « Va récupérer ta baguette, et fais attention ! »

Snape ne protesta pas. Il rampa lentement, ses mouvement étant rendus maladroits du fait de l'étroitesse du tunnel, et récupéra sa baguette. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsque la lumière à l'extrémité du tunnel disparut soudainement. Il y eut un gémissement, suivit par le son de quelque chose qui grattait contre le sol. Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors que Snape se retournait et se trouva face à une paire de grands yeux jaunes qui brillaient, se détachant dans l'obscurité, et qui les regardait d'un air menaçant.

Un instant plus tard, Hermione reculait rapidement quand Snape laissa échapper un cri de terreur qui lui hérissa les poils. Il eut soudain un grognement et Hermione constata avec horreur que Remus commençait à creuser furieusement la voie dans leur direction. Il pouvait désormais se tenir, malgré sa taille, à l'endroit où Snape s'était trouvé peu avant et Hermione déglutit difficilement en réalisant que si elle n'était pas intervenue quand elle l'avait fait, il se trouverait à portée du loup… un loup qui l'aurait alors attrapé tel un chien tirant un lapin de son trou pour le malmener mortellement.

Elle recommença à reculer, filant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour essayer d'échapper aux grognements atroces qui provenaient de l'ouverture un peu plus loin devant eux. Elle pouvait bouger bien plus vite que son camarade étant donnée sa petite taille et elle arriva rapidement à un endroit où elle pouvait pivoter. Elle se démena pour se mettre sur le côté et pointa sa baguette sur le sol.

« _Glisseo_ ! » Le sol devint brusquement lisse sous Snape et elle redirigea sa baguette sur lui. « _Accio_ ! »

Il cria à nouveau d'effroi alors qu'il était tiré le long du tunnel, désormais parfaitement lisse. Hermione recula pour qu'ils n'entrent pas en collision comme quelques instants auparavant. Ils étaient sains et saufs, même s'ils pouvaient toujours voir le loup-garou se démener contre les parois pour tenter de les atteindre. Elle se tourna à nouveau et reprit tant bien que mal son chemin vers la sortie dans le passage exigüe dont elle disposait. Snape l'imita. Elle l'entendait grogner de douleur lorsqu'il se cognait la tête.

« Aller, sortons d'ici. » lui dit fébrilement Hermione en essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur alors que Remus hurlait de rage dans le passage. Les cheveux à l'arrière de sa tête, et le moindre poil qu'elle avait sur le corps, se hérissèrent. Snape ne dit rien, mais elle l'entendait ramper derrière elle.

La lumière au bout du tunnel, cette fois-ci au pied du Saule Cogneur, apparut enfin. Soulagée, Hermione se glissa par l'ouverture et appuya vivement sur le nœud à la racine de l'arbre pour empêcher qu'il ne les tue à leur sortie. Elle aida Snape à s'extraire du trou en le tirant par les épaules. Elle fut surprise de ne pas le voir protester. Elle croisa un instant son regard et vit qu'il était dilaté par la peur. Il ne dit pas un mot, il resta simplement à genoux dans l'herbe qu'il serrait entre ses poings blanchissants, fixant le sol.

Hermione restait assise, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits, l'arbre commençait à s'agiter dangereusement et elle tira donc sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

« Aller, viens » dit-elle faiblement en se relevant et l'aidant à en faire de même. « Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici. »

Il ouvrit sa bouche dans l'intention de dire quelque chose mais tout ce qui en sortit fut un gémissement et plutôt que d'essayer de retrouver sa voix, il hocha la tête en réponse. Elle mit son bras sur de ses épaules pour le soutenir et l'aida à avancer en direction du Château. Ils étaient tous deux salement écorchés et couverts de terre et d'herbe.

Ils traversèrent le parc, encore bouleversés, en direction de la fontaine de pierres, où se tenait Dumbledore. En plissant les yeux, elle put voir grâce à la lumière de la lune qui brillait toujours dans le ciel, qu'il était accompagné du Professeur McGonagall, James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils montèrent maladroitement les marches et Hermione aida Snape à se laisser glisser au sol, sur ses genoux.

Elle se relava ensuite et se dirigea à grand pas vers Sirius, qui, pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione l'avait rencontré, abordait un air incertain. Il semblait avoir finalement pris conscience de la gravité de ses actes, quoiqu'un peu trop tard au goût d'Hermione qui le frappa violemment en arrivant près de lui. Il tomba au sol, se tenant le côté du visage.

« Espèce d'idiot ! » hurla-t-elle. James s'empressa d'attraper son bras pour la retenir de frapper à nouveau Sirius, bien qu'il sembla penser que celui-ci méritait son sort. « Espèce de profond, complet et total _idiot_ ! » Sirius la regarda, les yeux emplit de peur face à son allure sauvage et débraillée. « Il aurait pu être tué ! Et tout ça à cause d'une _farce_ incroyablement stupide! »

« Hermione, c'en est assez ! » déclara fermement le Directeur. Il était à côté de Snape, qui semblait inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il regardait le sol, l'air choqué. Dumbledore se baissa et leva précautionneusement le menton de Snape, constatant qu'il avait les pupilles dilatées et plus une seule couleur sur son visage quasi-fantomatique.

« Minerva, emmenez s'il-vous-plaît Miss Granger et Mr Snape à l'Infirmerie » demanda-t-il en se redressant. « Messieurs Potter et Black, je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à la première heure demain matin. En attendant, vous retournerez dans votre Salle Commune. » Il leur jeta un regard par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes et les deux garçons acquiescèrent vivement. James aida Sirius à se relever et le Professeur McGonagall, qui regardait Hermione et Snape avec une expression proche de l'horreur sur le visage, s'approcha pour aider Hermione à remettre Snape sur ses pieds. Hermione passa à nouveau son bras autour de ses épaules et suivit silencieusement sa Directrice de Maison dans le Château, à quelques pas seulement derrière les Maraudeurs.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous vous soyez ainsi précipitée ! » dit gravement Minerva dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. Elle était pâle et semblait-elle aussi, en était de choc. « J'aurais espéré un peu plus de bon sens de votre part ! Vous auriez dû venir me trouver avant toute chose ! »

« Il le fallait. » couina Hermione, la gorge sèche. Sa voix ne semblait plus répondre correctement. « Il était presque trop tard. J'ai envoyé James trouver le Directeur pendant que j'allais à sa poursuite. » Elle leva les yeux vers le Professeur McGonagall, implorante. « Ce n'est pas la faute de Remus, Professeur. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne le renvoyez pas s'il-vous-plaît. »

McGonagall eut l'air surpris mais se ressaisit rapidement. « Bien sûr que non » acquiesça-t-elle en ouvrant la porte du premier étage. Elle ajouta, visiblement secouée « Il ne se souviendra probablement pas de cette nuit. »

Elle entendit Snape marmonner quelque chose à voix basse. Elle tordit le cou pour pouvoir le regarder. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Il déglutit et dit d'une voix rauque « C'est la faute de Black. »

« Oh, non, n'y pense même pas ! » Hermione gronda en rajustant sa prise sur son bras. « Il t'a peut-être tendu la perche, mais tu es celui qui a mordu à l'hameçon ! Et si tu dois remercier quelqu'un d'être encore en vie, c'est James Potter, donc n'essaie pas de le blâmer lui aussi ! »

« Silence tous les deux. » ordonna sévèrement McGonagall alors qu'ils approchaient de l'Infirmerie. Hermione obéit et la Directrice Adjointe frappa à deux reprises avec force contre la porte. « Poppy ! J'ai deux élèves avec moi, ouvrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit et Madame Pomfresh passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Son regard alla de Minerva à Snape, puis à Hermione. Elle soupira audiblement en voyant comme ils étaient amochés et ouvrit la porte en grand pour les laisser entrer.

« Que faisiez-vous donc debout à une heure pareille de la nuit ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir tandis qu'Hermione laissait tomber Snape au bord du lit le plus proche avant de s'affaler près de lui.

McGonagall la regarda d'un air las.

« C'est une longue histoire, Poppy. »

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette journée. Profitez de votre famille, de vos amis. Votre vie est belle, il suffit d'y trouver les belles choses qui la composent et de placer les autres en arrière plan.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review! Ça me fait tellement plaisir à chaque fois, vous êtes tout simplement géniaux!


	5. Chapter 5

**Pride of Time**

 **Résumé :** Hermione se retrouve projeté de vingt ans en arrière. Il n'y a aucun retour possible l'unique option est d'aller de l'avant. Et quand inconsciemment on interfère avec le temps, ce à quoi on s'attend n'est pas toujours ce que l'on trouve. Traduction d'une fiction de Anubis Ankh.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à la fiction ou n'en profite d'aucune manière. Essayez de vous en rappeler s'il vous plaît. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et toutes les citations viennent directement des livres qui lui appartiennent également évidemment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Madame Pomfresh secoua la tête à la vue de leurs écorchures et des bleus qui se formaient sur leur peau et qu'un Sortilège de Nettoyage avait révélé, mais elle ne dit rien et ils furent bien vite propres et bandés. Elle fronça les sourcils en apercevant les entailles que Snape avait à la tête, dû aux coups qu'il y avait reçus en rampant dans le tunnel mais les soigna en un rien de temps. Elle ne les força pas à passer une blouse d'hôpital mais insista pour qu'un Elfe leur amène des vêtements propres. Hermione enleva sa chemise de nuit sale et déchirée, qui aurait besoin d'un _Reparo_ avant d'être un jour portée à nouveau, tout comme sa robe, et se changea derrière les rideaux d'un lit voisin. Elle y monta ensuite et s'y glissa, mais le sommeil ne vint pas la gagner. Elle avait toujours trop d'adrénaline dans le sang et son cœur battait encore à la chamade au souvenir des immenses mâchoires enragées.

Elle regarda donc l'Infirmière travailler. Elle avait finalement ensorcelé les vêtements propres de Snape pour qu'ils remplacent les anciens puisqu'il ne semblait pas en état de le faire lui-même. Elle examinait ses yeux, prenait son pouls et tentait de mesurer sa responsivité.

Hermione l'entendit soupirer. « Dans quoi vous êtes-vous fourré cette fois-ci Mr Snape ? »

La réponse du Serpentard fut à peine perceptible, mais il réussit à articuler un mot : « Loup-garou. »

Laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, Madame Pomfresh s'éloigna pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec deux gobelets remplis d'un liquide violet qu'Hermione reconnu immédiatement. Elle en posa un sur la table de chevet d'Hermione et s'approcha ensuite de Snape pour s'assurer qu'il avale bien le sien. Hermione n'hésita pas et n'en fit qu'une gorgée avant de repousser son gobelet et de se recroqueviller sous les couvertures.

Sa dernière pensée avant de glisser dans le sommeil fut que Snape en aurait sans doute besoin de plus qu'elle.

 **-o-0-o-**

Hermione fut réveillée le lendemain matin, non pas par les rayons du soleil qui inondaient la pièce mais par la voix forte et insistante de Snape, qui vint interrompre les pensées agréables qui flottaient dans son esprit ce matin-là. Une voix féminine, mais toute aussi familière lui répondait.

« … Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait quelque chose de si stupide, Sev ! » Hermione ouvrit soudain les yeux en entendant cela. Sev ? « Ce que Sirius a fait était certes mesquin et mal et tu aurais pu être tué, mais tu aurais dû te monter plus mature ! »

Le ton de Snape était amer. « Tu ne m'as adressé la parole de toute l'année. Tu ne m'as pas pardonné pour mon faux pas. Tu n'aurais même pas écouté ce que je voulais te dire et pourtant maintenant, tu viens me voir ici, prête à défendre l'honneur de Potter ? »

Lily était indignée. « Tu devrais être reconnaissant envers James ! De ce que j'ai entendu… »

« De sa bouche, sans le moindre doute, » l'interrompit Snape, méprisant.

« … si ce n'est grâce à lui, Hermione n'aurait jamais rien su ! Elle ne serait pas venue à ta poursuite pour sauver ton misérable derrière d'être transformé … transformé… » Lily semblait avoir du mal à admettre ce que tous savaient désormais être la vérité. « …en nourriture pour loup-garou ! Tu aurais pu être tué ! »

Hermione tira le rideau et s'assit au bord de son lit d'où elle put voir la scène qui se jouait devant elle, à temps pour entendre la réponse à peine perceptible de Snape.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air concerné ? »

Lily se leva vivement, comme si elle avait reçu une gifle.

« Parce que… parce que… » dit-elle en frottant son visage. Elle semblait incapable de trouver les mots justes pour s'exprimer. « Oh, peu importe. »

Hermione perçut alors un mince espoir dans la voix de Snape. « Est-ce que tu… nous… je sais que j'ai totalement merdé la dernière fois, mais, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas être de nouveau amis ? » Hermione était ébahie. Il semblait presque suppliant.

« Non. » Hermione observa Snape encaisser, comme s'il venait d'être frappé. « Ce que tu as fait était impardonnable. Je ne souhaite pas ta mort, Sev, je ne la souhaiterai jamais… » Hermione pouvait dire qu'il n'écoutait plus. Elle l'avait perdu lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le mot 'impardonnable'. Il était vouté, la tête près de ses genoux repliés et le visage dissimulé par ses gras cheveux noirs. « …mais toi, Avery, Mulciber, … je ne peux pas, Sev. Tu as fait le choix de faire partie de leur bande d'aspirants Mangemorts, tu as pris la décision de m'insulter de la façon dont tu savais qu'elle me blesserait le plus et tout simplement, je… » Elle secoua la tête. « Tu n'es plus le garçon que j'ai connu. Je ne peux pas. »

Snape paraissait quasi-désespéré lorsqu'il parla. Hermione n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel dans sa bouche auparavant. « Je peux changer. »

Lily lui adressa un sourire triste et acerbe. « J'ai peur que ce ne soit justement le problème. »

Celle-ci ramassa ensuite son sac de cours et le glissa sur son épaule. Elle commença à partir et s'arrêta un instant alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée pour se tourner vers Snape.

« Je veux juste que tu te souviennes, Severus, que c'est peut-être Hermione qui t'a attrapé à temps pour que tu ne deviennes pas un loup-garou, mais c'est James qui l'a envoyée. » Elle se retourna et poussa la porte. « Souviens-t-en la prochaine fois qu'il te prendra l'envie de lui jeter un sort. »

La porte se referma derrière elle. Hermione la regarda s'enclencher avant de tourner son attention vers Snape qui était recroquevillé sur son lit, comme s'il souffrait. Elle voulut dire quelque chose lorsqu'il se redressa subitement, passant ses jambes par-dessus ses couvertures, il sauta du lit, attrapa sa baguette et sa robe, qu'il enfila rapidement à l'image de ses chaussettes et de ses chaussures avant de claudiquer vers la sortie.

Hermione fut hors de son lit en un éclair. « Snape… ! »

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée sur son passage. Hermione hésita, partagé entre l'idée de rester où elle était et celle de le suivre pour l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit d'irréfléchi. Elle s'empara finalement de sa propre robe et s'habilla rapidement avant de partir à sa poursuite.

« Imbécile. » marmonna-t-elle tout bas. Elle courait dans les couloirs, regardant de tous les côtés si elle l'apercevait. Elle décida de se fier à son intuition et dévia directement sur sa gauche, direction la Bibliothèque. Elle serait sans doute déserte puisque personne n'avait plus besoin d'étudier et c'était le seul endroit auquel elle pouvait penser. Elle avança le long des couloirs, toujours à petit foulées et ne s'arrêta qu'en arrivant aux portes de la Bibliothèque, où elle se faufila.

Les lieux semblaient complètement vides de toute présence humaine. A première vue.

Elle glissa lentement le long des étagères. La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers les vitres teintées, inondant la pièce d'un ballet de douces couleurs. Madame Pince ne semblait pas être présente, elle se trouvait sans doute toujours au petit-déjeuner. Hermione s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, songeant qu'elle aurait peut-être plus de change de l'intercepter sur le chemin de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, lorsqu'elle perçut un sanglot étouffé. Elle tiqua et s'arrêta, essayant de savoir d'où provenait ce son. Elle l'entendit à nouveau… faible et contenu. Elle se dirigea dans sa direction et ralentit en arrivant près de la Section d'ouvrages de référence. Il était là, recroquevillé contre le mur du fond, le visage contre la vitre.

Hermione tergiversa un instant avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'aller s'agenouiller près de lui. Il ne fit pas un geste dans sa direction, mais Hermione vit l'étonnement se former dans son regard à travers son reflet dans la vitre.

« Va-t'en, Granger. » lui dit-il, d'une voix étouffée.

Hermione plaça une main sur son épaule. « Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, jamais… » Il s'était tourné pour la regarder et elle put voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Se souvenant de la façon qu'avait eue Remus de la réconforter lorsqu'elle avait cédé aux larmes en plein milieu de la Salle Commune à la vue et au su de tous, Hermione sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un mouchoir, qu'elle lui offrit. Il la fixa un instant, incrédule, avant de s'en saisir avec hésitation. Il essaya son nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ? » demanda doucement Hermione en s'asseyant près de lui.

« C'était un accident, je jure que c'était un accident… » il prononça ces mots avec difficulté et Hermione eut l'impression de voir son cœur se briser devant ses yeux. « Potter… on était en cinquième année et Potter m'avait piégé près du lac, juste après les examens. Il me faisait léviter, tête en bas et me tenait à sa merci. » Il se moucha à nouveau et continua d'une voix rauque. « Lily s'est interposée, elle lui a dit de me laisser redescendre… Potter a commencé à me provoquer et j'ai dit à Lily … j'ai dit à Lily que je n'avais pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang… d'une sang de bourbe de son genre. »

Hermione le regarda fixement. « Tu l'as appelée 'sang de bourbe' ? »

Il hocha misérablement la tête et l'enfouit entre ses bras. Il semblait terriblement dévasté.

Hermione plissa les lèvres. Elle s'approcha ensuite de lui et passa un bras sur ses épaules avec ce qui s'apparentait néanmoins à l'appréhension d'un Botruc voulant réconforter un Dragon.

« Severus, est-ce que tu crois réellement à toutes ses insanités clamant que les Sang-Purs valent plus que les Nés-Moldus ? »

Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, mais Hermione attendit patiemment sa réponse.

Lorsqu'elle vint, elle fut à peine perceptible. « Non. »

Hermione ne le quitta pas. Elle resta assise près de lui, un bras autour de ses épaules et attendit en silence tandis qu'il pleurait. Elle était déchirée entre compassion et inquiétude à son égard mais se sentait en même temps étrangement détachée de la situation elle réconfortait quelqu'un qui un jour lui ferait vivre un véritable enfer quand elle serait son élève. Elle se tint néanmoins à sa décision de rester à ses côtés, peu importe à quel point il avait pu être désagréable envers elle ou à quel point il se montrerait cruel dans le futur. Pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'un ami.

Il s'arrêta finalement de trembler et ses sanglots s'évanouirent. Quand tout ce qu'Hermione pu percevoir de lui fut sa respiration et ses battements de cœurs légèrement désordonnés, elle l'interpella. « Severus ? »

« C'est vrai, c'est Potter qui t'a envoyée ? » Son visage était toujours enfoui entre ses bras, et son intonation était à la fois secouée par l'émotion et empreinte de froideur.

« Oui. »

Le mépris fut perceptible dans la réponse de Snape. Maintenant qu'il semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions, son instinct premier était de s'en prendre à la personne la plus proche. « Donc tu n'es venue à ma poursuite que parce que l'enfant chéri des Gryffondors t'a dit de le faire. »

Hermione le saisit par les épaules et le secoua, le forçant à la regarder.

« James m'a prévenue » s'énerva-t-elle. « J'aurais très bien pu ne rien faire. J'aurais pu lui dire d'aller se faire voir, d'aller à ta poursuite lui-même ou d'aller chercher le Directeur et de me laisser dormir en paix. »

Snape la regardait méchamment tandis qu'elle parlait.

« Au lieu de ça, je me suis précipitée dans le parc pour te trouver… sans prendre la peine d'enfiler autre chose qu'une robe et des chaussures, je te ferais remarquer ! » continua farouchement Hermione. « Je suis allée dans le tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur sans même savoir si tu t'y trouvais réellement, ou même si tu étais toujours humain à ce moment-là. J'y suis allée seule ! Et j'y suis allée en sachant pertinemment que je pourrais me faire mordre en tentant de sauver ta misérable petite personne ! »

Il semblait finalement commencer à douter.

« Et quand tu as quitté l'Infirmerie, je suis partie à ta recherche pour savoir si tu allais bien. » enchaina Hermione. « Je suis venue parce que ça m'importe Severus. Pas parce que James Potter m'a supplié de le faire. »

Il la regarda un longuement avant de faire à nouveau disparaître son visage entre ses bras. Hermione resta assise à côté de lui, immobile, alors qu'il était recroquevillé sur le sol, tout près de la fenêtre de la Bibliothèque, tentant de se faire oublier du monde extérieur. Elle resta là, en silence, durant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette fin à cet instant en repoussant doucement une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille pour qu'elle puisse voir une partie de son visage. Elle plaça ensuite sa main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quoique ce soit pour t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

L'espace d'un instant, elle fut persuadée qu'il allait l'envoyer paître, mais après une longue hésitation, il lui répondit tout bas. « Reste ici. Et… ne le dis à personne. »

Hermione pressa légèrement son épaule et repoussa une autre mèche de cheveux afin de voir tout son visage.

« Je ne dirais rien. » lui dit-elle, sincère. « C'est promis. »

 **-o-0-o-**

Lorsqu'Hermione revint à la Tour de Gryffondor ce soir-là, elle trouva la Salle Commune désertée à l'exception de James, Remus et Sirius qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée. Remus était assis par terre, face au feu, l'air peiné et consterné. Il refusa de lever les yeux pour regarder Hermione et celle-ci cru percevoir la honte dans ses yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils. Il était la dernière personne à devoir se sentir coupable dans cette pièce. Elle tourna son attention sur Sirius qui triturait un morceau de parchemin entre ses doigts, l'air agité.

Il leva les yeux vers elle au moment où elle entra. « Hermione… »

« Tu mérites amplement plus qu'une autre baffe pour ce que tu as fait » l'attaqua Hermione en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils. « Sérieusement Sirius ! Je sais que tu le détestes, mais je ne pensais pas que c'en était au point de vouloir sa mort ! »

« Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! » protesta Sirius en se relevant vivement. « Je voulais juste lui faire une bonne peur… je l'jure. » ajouta-t-il à la fois blessé et sérieux. « Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de le tuer. Ca ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit ! »

Hermione se tourna vers James qui hochait la tête, le teint pâle, avant de reporter son attention sur Sirius.

« Il faut que tu apprennes à réfléchir, » enchaina-t-elle, agressive. « Pense un peu aux conséquences de tes actes avant d'agir. Si James n'était pas venu me trouver la nuit dernière, la meilleure chose qui aurait pu se produire aurait été que Severus soit mordu et transformé en loup-garou et au pire, il aurait été tué et le secret de Remus dévoilé ! C'est d'ailleurs ce que je comprends le moins, » continua-t-elle, sa voix gagnant en intensité alors que sa rage augmentait. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu aurais pu faire ça à Remus ! » Elle pointa le doigt en direction du loup-garou en question, désormais sous forme humaine, et qui la regardait l'air profondément choqué. « Tu l'as utilisé ! Il n'aurait pas eu la moindre maîtrise, absolument pas le moindre contrôle sur la situation ! S'il avait mordu ou tué Severus, il aurait non seulement été renvoyé mais aussi certainement envoyé à Azkaban ! Ce que tu as fait, Sirius, était non seulement égoïste et mesquin, mais tu aurais pu détruire plus d'une vie la nuit dernière. Tu es sacrément chanceux que James soit venu me trouver à temps, parce que quand je suis arrivée pour stopper Severus, il était à un doigt d'être transformé en joujou pour loup-garou ! »

Sa voix s'était muée en hurlement. Sirius s'était laissé retomber dans le canapé, la tête entre ses mains. James se leva, main en avant pour tenter de la raisonner.

« Hermione, je pense que Sirius a compris la leçon, » dit-il en déglutissant. « Tu as été suffisamment claire. »

Hermione lui lança un regard furieux. « Honnêtement je pense que j'ai besoin d'être encore plus claire. » dit-elle en se levant, la voix tremblante. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'était de devoir ramper dans ce tunnel et de se rendre compte que Severus était presqu'à portée d'un loup-garou ? J'ai dû utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction pour l'attraper à temps et nous étions tous les deux morts de peur quand on a compris que le loup était aussi dans le tunnel et tentait de se frayer un passage jusqu'à nous ! » Elle ne vit pas l'horreur pure qui se dessinait sur le visage de Remus alors qu'elle parlait. Néanmoins, elle inspira profondément et tâcha de se calmer. Mordant, l'intérieur de sa joue, elle reprit. « Comment penses-tu que Remus se serait senti s'il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin en découvrant un, peut-être même deux, corps sanguinolents et mutilés sur le sol de la Cabane Hurlante… sans aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était produit ? »

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard de pur effroi.

Remus déglutit alors qu'il prenait finalement la parole. « Hermione… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'explications venant de toi, Remus. » l'interrompit Hermione et, voyant Remus tressaillir, elle ajouta immédiatement, plus doucement « Je sais depuis le début que tu es un loup-garou. Certains signes ne trompent pas... tu semblais plus fatigué, tu avais les traits plus tirés alors que la pleine lune approchait et quand je suis arrivée, la lune venait tout juste de commencer à décroître. Tu semblais devenir plus en forme et plus heureux au début et ensuite, ça s'est inversé. » Voyant qu'il la fixait toujours, elle continua. « Je ne t'en veux pas non plus de ne m'avoir rien dit. » Elle lui fit un petit sourire narquois. « J'imagine que j'étais simplement assez attentive pour m'en rendre compte et James a eu la bonne idée de venir me trouver moi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre. »

Remus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et se laissa retomber contre le canapé. Il ferma les yeux. « Merci Merlin. »

Hermione se tourna ensuite vers James et Sirius qui la fixaient désormais, les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de l'incrédulité.

« Il faut que vous arrêtiez de provoquer Severus tous les deux. » leur dit-elle fermement. « S'il vous lance un sort, je vous en prie, retournez-lui-en un. Mais la prochaine fois que vous faites quelque chose d'aussi idiot que ça, il se pourrait que je ne sois pas en mesure de vous aider. »

Ils hochèrent tous deux vivement la tête.

Elle se redressa. « Maintenant, si vous permettez, je suis encore fatiguée de la nuit dernière. Je vais faire une sieste. » Elle regarda James droit dans les yeux. « Et à moins d'une autre urgence, merci de ne pas me déranger. »

James toussota. Il semblait vouloir être n'importe qui d'autre en cet instant précis. « En fait, c'est-à-dire que… le Professeur Dumbledore voudrait te voir dans son bureau. » Hermione cligna excessivement des paupières. « Euh…maintenant. »

Elle soupira. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. « Fantastique. »

 **-o-0-o-**

Hermione s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil douillet, devant le bureau du Directeur. Bureau toujours aussi encombré et plein d'objet étranges et excentriques que s'en rappelait Hermione de sa propre époque soit dit en passant. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les cendres sous le perchoir de Fumseck. Celui-ci était assis, noir de suie, sur un tas de poussière. Il avait l'air plutôt ridicule avec son duvet noir rose pale.

Le jour de sa combustion s'en était allé comme il était venu, songea Hermione alors que le Phénix laissait échapper un léger pépiement enroué.

Severus était dans le fauteuil à côté d'elle et regardait quant à lui d'un œil morne un étrange objet posé sur trois pieds et qui vrombissait légèrement. La porte s'ouvrit alors derrière eux et ils se tournèrent en même temps pour voir entrer le Professeur Dumbledore.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. » dit-il plaisamment en faisant le tour de son bureau. « J'ai dû rassurer Madame Pomfresh quant au fait que vous vous portiez tous deux comme un charme. Vous êtes, selon elle, partis sans son accord. » Il les regarda d'un air sévère par-dessus ses lunettes. Hermione eut le vague sentiment qu'il savait, d'une quelconque façon, exactement ce qui s'était passé dans la Bibliothèque. Il soupira longuement et s'assit dans son fauteuil. « Je voudrais parler des évènements de la nuit dernière avec vous. »

Hermione déglutit et regarda Severus. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la nuit passée, tout était encore frais dans sa tête. La pénombre du tunnel qui se refermait sur elle. La peur intense qu'elle avait ressentie lorsque Remus avait tenté de les atteindre, griffant et grognant férocement d'une façon si profondément opposée à sa personnalité humaine. Les yeux emplis par la terreur et l'incompréhension qui avait alors habité Severus, la forçant à le tirer et le soutenir tant bien que mal jusqu'au château parce que ses jambes ne voulaient plus le faire pour lui. La nuit dernière resterait à jamais une expérience qui le hanterait pour le restant de ses jours, et elle aussi.

Severus remua sur son siège, mal à l'aise et Dumbledore enchaina. « Vous ne devrez jamais parler de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière à qui que ce soit qui n'y ait pas été personnellement impliqué. » Voyant l'air offusqué de Snape à ses mots, Dumbledore continua. « La situation de Remus dans cette école est précaire. S'il venait à se savoir qu'un élève a risqué de se faire mordre, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de le renvoyer… »

« Vous n'impliquez quand même pas que Black va s'en sortir comme ça ! »

« Toutes les retenues sont enregistrées en détail dans cette école, » dit gravement Dumbledore. « Il ne peut y avoir de trace de la nuit dernière. Mon inquiétude pour Remus et le fait que vous soyez sain et sauf devant moi ne me permettent pas de justifier de prendre plus de risques de l'exposer. » Hermione dû déglutir à cela. Si elle comprenait la logique du directeur, elle n'en pensait pas moins que Sirius méritait d'être sérieusement et fermement puni. « Je leur ai parlé à tous les trois. Sirius comprend que s'il s'avise de refaire une plaisanterie d'une telle gravité, je n'aurais d'autre choix que de l'expulser et que ses amis risqueraient eux aussi cette même sanction. Je pense qu'il a décidé de faire profil bas. »

« Excusez-moi, Directeur, » dit furieusement Severus. « Vous me dites que dans l'intérêt du loup-garou, Sirius Black échappe à toute punition pour avoir manqué de me tuer ? »

Dumbledore soupira longuement et Hermione se sentit prête à prendre sa défense.

« Ce n'est pas la faute de Remus, mais si Sirius est puni, c'est pourtant lui qui en souffrira le plus. » lui fit remarquer Hermione. « Sirius ne sera pas renvoyé pour ça, et le mettre en retenue si tard dans l'année, ou même l'année prochaine, n'effacera pas ce qui s'est passé. Cela ne fera que blesser Remus. Il ne mérite pas ça. »

Elle vit Severus plonger ses ongles dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil, visiblement prêt à en arracher le tissu. Il marqua une brève hésitation et se leva.

« Je vois que vous avez vos priorités bien en ordre, Professeur. » dit-il, méprisant.

« Vous ne parlerez de ce qui s'est passé à personne qui n'y soit pas directement mêlé, » lui dit Dumbledore en le regardant sévèrement.

« Vous avez ma parole, Professeur » répondit Severus faisant une demi-révérence narquoise. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dumbledore et s'en alla. Hermione attendit que la porte se soit refermée sur lui avant de se lever.

« Vous avez aussi ma parole, Professeur. » dit-elle en regardant brièvement Fumseck avant de se préparer à partir. « Bien que j'aurais pensé qu'un homme doté d'une intelligence et d'un talent tels que les vôtres, aurait pu sans difficulté donner une retenue plus qu'amplement méritée sans que qui que ce soit n'en sache la véritable raison. »

Dumbledore semblait las. « Miss Granger, ce que je m'apprête à vous confier, du moins si vous souhaitez l'entendre, doit demeurer un secret absolu. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Le Monde Sorcier est au bord de la guerre. » lui expliqua Dumbledore. « Le monde est dangereux en ce moment, Miss Granger, et loin d'être tendre. C'est d'autant plus difficile pour ceux qui comme Remus Lupin sont affaiblis, terrifiés et bien souvent sans amis. Ils sont marginalisés et mis à l'écart par la société et c'est l'existence malheureuse qui attend Remus lorsqu'il sera finalement diplômé. » Il semblait étrangement fatigué alors qu'il enchainait. « Je ne souhaite pas mettre un terme prématurément au peu de joie et de certitude qu'il a pu trouver ici, cela inclus un éventuel renvoi de Sirius. Il aura un avenir s'il peut rester ici et terminer son éducation et ce futur repose fortement sur ses amis. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Dumbledore la coupa net dans son élan. « Je prendrais néanmoins vos paroles en considération. Je suis d'accord, Sirius ne devrait pas sortir de cette histoire impunie, même si je suis persuadé qu'il a tiré la leçon de tout cela. Cependant, cela devra attendre. »

Hermione inclina la tête. « Je comprends, Monsieur. »

Dumbledore se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, s'arrêtant près de la large fenêtre qui lui permettait d'observer les alentours de Poudlard. « J'aurais souhaité aborder un autre sujet avec vous. Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour cet été ? »

Hermione secoua la tête. « Pas spécialement, non. Je pensais peut-être trouver un petit boulot à Pré-au-Lard, mais je n'ai rien planifié de très concret. »

« Le Conseil des Gouverneurs* a enfin étudié vos papiers de transfert et enregistré votre statut d'orpheline, » l'informa Dumbledore en regardant à l'extérieur. « Vous êtes désormais pupille de cette école et libre d'y demeurer si vous le souhaitez. »

Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration avant de laisser échapper un long soupir de soulagement. « J'aimerai énormément, Professeur. Même si je souhaiterai toujours pouvoir travailler à Pré-au-Lard pour gagner un peu d'argent. »

Ça me semble une excellente idée. » lui accorda Dumbledore. « J'ai encore une dernière chose à ajouter ceci-dit. Vous êtes au courant de l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, je suppose ? »

« Bien sûr. » répondit Hermione en repensant aux heures passées à lutter contre le désordre et la poussière de Square Grimmauld en compagnie de Harry et de Ron pour tenter de rendre la maison habitable.

« J'ai songé à vous faire rencontrer certains de ses membres. Pour vous entrainer. » Lui expliqua très sérieusement Dumbledore. « Vous êtes en possession de nombreux et importants secrets, Miss Granger et il vous faut apprendre à les protéger. »

Hermione le fixait avec incrédulité.

« Dites-moi, Miss Granger, que connaissez-vous de l'Occlumencie et des Impardonnables ? »

 **-o-0-o-**

Hermione regarda tout le monde monter à bord du Poudlard Express tandis qu'elle restait sur le bord du quai avec McGonagall, qui supervisait les départs. Elle avait déjà dit au revoir aux Maraudeurs, leur promettant qu'ils se reverraient l'année suivante. Un coup de sifflet retentit au moment où James passait la tête par la fenêtre de son compartiment et agitait la main pour attirer son attention.

« Hey, » dit-il en souriant alors qu'elle le rejoignait près de la fenêtre. « Ecoute, je sais que tu as dit que tu serais occupée cet été, mais quand on aura reçu nos listes, que dirais-tu qu'on se retrouve au Chaudron Baveur pour faire nos achats tous ensemble ? »

Hermione lui sourit. « J'adorerais ça. » acquiesça-t-elle. Derrière lui, elle aperçut Remus et Peter qui se penchaient par-dessus son épaule pour tenter d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Sirius était avec eux, mais Hermione ne le voyait pas par la fenêtre.

« Génial, » déclara James en reculant dans le compartiment alors que le train tanguait dangereusement, annonçant son départ, avant de lentement se mettre en mouvement. « Passe de bonnes vacances, Hermione ! »

Hermione agita la main jusqu'à ce que le train ait disparu à l'angle de la gare et rejoignit McGonagall pour rentrer au château.

Elle n'avait pas revu Severus après leur rencontre avec le Directeur avant le tout dernier jour de l'année. Hermione s'était doutée qu'il serait contrarié pour de multiples raisons et elle ne l'avait jamais croisé jusqu'au Festin de fin d'année, lorsqu'il l'avait interceptée à la sortie.

« Je vais faire un tour près du lac, » lui avait-il dit poliment, la voix neutre et l'air parfaitement indifférent « Tu te joins à moi ? »

Hermione avait brièvement jeté un œil aux Maraudeurs, toujours dans la Grande Salle à manger et discuter joyeusement. Lily était avec eux, rigolant à quelque chose que James venait de lui dire tandis que Sirius divertissait le reste de la tablée en faisant tenir une fourchette en équilibre sur son nez. Elle avait vu Remus lever les yeux vers elle, l'air interrogatif. Hermione avait alors secoué la tête en lui souriant et il avait reporté son attention sur son assiette, satisfait. Hermione s'était ensuite retournée vers Severus.

« Allons-y. »

Ils avaient marché jusqu'au lac en silence, Hermione profitant de l'air frais de la soirée, qui avait toujours un léger goût de printemps. Severus n'avait parlé que lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin du château.

« Est-ce que tu penses revenir l'an prochain ? » avait-il demandé, désinvolte en shootant dans un galet.

« Je pense, oui. » avait répondu Hermione, en toute franchise, ramassant le galet dans lequel il venait de shooter pour le lancer sur la surface de l'eau. Il avait rebondi une fois, puis deux et avant de couler. Elle en avait ensuite choisi un autre et avait machinalement joué avec. « Tu réalises qu'on ne sera plus dans les mêmes classes ? Toi étant en dernière année et tout, je veux dire. »

Severus lui avait souri, l'air méprisant. « Je devrais être soulagé. Je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter de te voir me sauter dessus à la façon d'un singe enragé. »

Hermione avait violemment rougi. « Je ne… Je voulais juste revérifier nos réponses ! »

« Je plains celui qui t'aura comme partenaire l'an prochain. »

« Oh, la ferme. » Hermione avait lancé sa pierre sur le lac, et elle avait rebondit trois fois avant de couler, faisant onduler la surface de l'eau. Elle avait attendu que cette perturbation ait disparu avant de s'emparer d'un nouveau galet. « Severus, pourquoi est-ce que tu traines avec Avery et Mulciber ? Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais Lily n'avait pas tort lorsqu'elle a dit qu'ils sont membres d'une bande de Serpentards aspirants Mangemorts. Ça n'a pas de sens. » Elle avait jeté son galet dans l'eau et celui-ci avait immédiatement coulé, emporté par son poids. « Tu vaux bien mieux que ça. »

Elle s'était retournée alors que Severus se levait, une expression méprisante sur le visage.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est puissant, Hermione. » Ses yeux brillaient étrangement à ces mots. « L'intelligence ne fait pas tout. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut obtenir qu'en ayant l'oreille du plus puissant des sorciers de ce monde. »

Hermione n'avait pu retenir le mélange de dégoût et d'offense qui s'était exprimé sur son visage. « Albus Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant qui existe dans ce monde. » avait-elle dit alors que la pierre qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer dans le lac tombait brutalement au sol. « Qu'est-ce que Vol… Tu-sais-qui a à t'offrir que tu n'as pas ? »

Elle l'avait vu pincer les lèvres, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre pour déterminer s'il devrait lui dire la vérité, puis, il s'était détourné pour rentrer.

Ça n'a pas d'importance. » avait-il dit, morose.

« C'est important » avait répliqué Hermione en le suivant. Elle l'avait attrapé par la manche et il s'était retourné vivement, l'air furibond alors qu'elle continuait frénétiquement. « Tu-Sais-Qui est un connard complètement malade, dérangé et sadique. Il ne comprend pas ce qui compte vraiment, l'amour, la famille, l'amitié. Ça, ce sont des choses qu'il n'a pas et ne peut offrir et puisque la richesse matérielle peut s'obtenir sans avoir à vendre son âme au diable incarné, alors dis-moi, explique-moi, que je comprenne, pourquoi veux-tu le servir ? Que veux-tu si intensément ? »

Severus s'était dégagé de sa prise. « Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Mais Hermione avait eu le sentiment d'avoir mis le doigt sur la personne qui se cachait sous l'apparence froide et sévère qu'il laissait voir au monde et elle avait vu qu'il commençait à craquer. Elle voulait comprendre, bon sang, il n'avait que seize ans, enfin dix-sept maintenant, et était sur le point de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi.

« Ne peux, ou ne veux pas me le dire ? » avait-elle contrecarré.

Il l'avait regardée d'un air torve avant de reprendre son chemin vers le château alors qu'Hermione soupirait en fixant misérablement le sol avant de relever les yeux vers son dos qui s'éloignait.

« Je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un comme toi peut se desservir ainsi » lui avait-elle dit gravement.

« J'ai mes raisons » Severus s'éloignait toujours. « Peut-être que tu les comprendras un jour, mais pas pour l'instant… »

« Dans ce cas, tu devrais savoir, » avait dit amèrement Hermione « que je suis une Née-Moldue et que si tu suis Lord Voldemort… » Severus avait bronché à l'usage du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres « tu te destines toi-même à aider à me tuer… et Lily aussi. » Elle riait presque d'hystérique à ce point, ses mots sortant avec difficulté. « Est-ce une sort idée tordue pour prendre ta revanche ? »

Ça n'a rien à voir avec une revanche ! » avait hurlé Severus en revenant furieusement vers elle. Il l'avait attrapée par les épaules pour la secouer. « Ca n'a absolument, rien –rien !- à voir avec une quelconque vengeance envers Lily. Tu n'y es pas du tout. » Hermione avait levé les yeux vers lui, l'air interrogative. « Je fais ça pour Lily. Pour elle. Tout ce que j'ai toujours fait… que ça ait été pendant notre enfance quand je prenais les livres de sorts de ma mère pour qu'on les étudie ensemble ou bien maintenant que je m'apprête à rejoindre les Mangemorts… ça a toujours été pour elle. Toujours ! »

« Si tu crois que Lily sera impressionnée par… »

« Elle ne sait… ne le saura pas » avait statué Severus. « Elle ne le saura jamais. Je fais ça pour la protéger ! Je demanderai au Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'épargner en échange de ma loyauté. Il ne l'attaquera jamais. Et ça, » avait-il rit amèrement, « seul le pouvoir peut me l'offrir. »

Hermione avait posé les yeux sur lui, confuse. La prise qu'il exerçait sur ses épaules devenant douloureusement sensible.

« Et tu ne lui diras pas. Ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Hermione avait dégluti. « Non, je ne le dirai pas. Mais je pense tout de même que tu fais une erreur. »

« Mais tu comprends. » avait-il dit en relâchant légèrement sa prise.

« Malheureusement, oui. » Elle le fixait toujours. « Il y a certaines personnes en ce monde pour qui je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les sauver, les aider, les ramener. Je sais d'où tu viens, mais je sais aussi que tu es sur le point d'emprunter la mauvaise direction. »

« On a simplement une méthodologie différente. » avait-il dit, méprisant en la lâchant totalement. « De plus, étant donné que tu es orpheline, j'imagine que tes tactiques, quelles qu'elles soient, ont échoué lamentablement. »

Hermione avait fermé les paupières et serré les dents, résistant à l'envie de s'en prendre à lui. Lorsqu'elle avait rouvert les yeux, il était toujours devant elle, abordant un sourire malveillant et offensant qu'elle aurait adoré lui faire ravaler. Il pensait avoir gagné. Mais elle, savait qu'elle énorme erreur il faisait.

« Très bien » avait-elle dit amèrement. « Fais ça à ta façon »

Elle avait alors aperçu une légère hésitation dans le regard de Severus et son ton était devenu amer, se calquant sur le sien. « Tu me tournerais le dos si je devenais un Mangemort ? »

Hermione l'avait fixé, droit dans les yeux, essayant de percevoir une quelconque trace de l'homme qu'elle avait connu à son époque et la faire correspondre au jeune homme de dix-sept ans qu'elle avait appris à connaître ces deux derniers mois. Un garçon désespérément seul qui était désormais légalement adulte aux yeux du monde sorcier, poussé par ses semblables et des sorciers qu'il voyait comme ses supérieurs à faire des choix cruciaux pour son avenir avant même d'y être prêt. Elle avait soupiré.

« Non. » avait-elle dit doucement. Elle s'était forcée à se rappeler qu'au fond, il avait du bon puisque lorsqu'il avait réalisé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvait, ou plutôt, ne voulait pas lui donner ce qu'il demandait, que Lily serait toujours en danger, il avait changé de camp pour la protéger. « Pas avec les raisons que tu m'as données. »

Severus avait hésité avant de dire doucement « Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse en dehors de Serpentard qui ne m'ait jamais dit une chose pareille. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes choix » avait tristement reprit Hermione, « mais je ne te déteste pas et je ne te condamne pas pour ce que tu fais. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu faire la même chose si j'avais été à ta place. »

Severus avait reniflé. « Quel gâchis que tu sois à Gryffondor, Hermione. Tu aurais dû être répartie à Poufsouffle. »

« Je devrais te frapper pour avoir dit ça. » Hermione avait fait mine de s'offusquer, mais elle souriait.

Severus lui avait rendu son sourire timidement. « Changement de sujet, que comptes-tu faire cet été ? »

« Prendre un boulot. » lui avait succinctement répondu Hermione.

« Pas la peine de dire ça comme si tu devais affronter une escouade de la mort. » avait-il sournoisement répondu. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, un peu de travail n'a jamais tué personne. »

Hermione avait soupiré et détourné les yeux, tachant de pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus sur elle. « Ce n'est pas ça… Ma famille et mes amis me manquent. D'habitude, je passe la moitié des vacances avec mes parents et le reste avec un ami et sa famille. Maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là et que l'été est pour ainsi dire commencé, leur absence me semble d'autant plus intense. »

« Tu étais fille unique ? »

« Eh bien, » avait doucement dit Hermione, « mes deux meilleurs amis étaient comme des frères pour moi. J'imagine que ça compte pour quelque chose. »

Severus avait placé une main hésitante sur son épaule et, comme elle ne s'était pas dégagée, il l'avait fait se tourner vers lui.

« Je suis désolé. »

Hermione avait hoché la tête, sentant une douleur familière lui serrer la gorge qu'elle avait essayé de repousser. Elle avait essuyé ses yeux du revers de sa manche avant de dire : « Merci. » Elle s'était accordée quelques instants pour se ressaisir avant de hocher la tête en direction du château. « On devrait probablement y retourner. Le train va bientôt partir, tu ne veux pas le louper. » Un sourire tendre avait alors éclairé son visage, un souvenir oublié lui revenant soudain. « C'est arrivé à mes deux meilleurs amis quand ils avaient douze ans. Ils ont résolu le problème en dérobant… pardon, en empruntant, la voiture volante de leurs parents et sont venus à l'école par le ciel. » Elle avait ri en essuyant une dernière fois ses larmes. « Ils étaient dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou après ça ! »

Severus avait reniflé dédaigneusement en entendant cette histoire, puis, incapable de se retenir, il avait laissé échapper un grand éclat de rire.

Ils étaient retournés au château, l'esprit bien plus tranquille et Hermione avait fait en sorte de ne pas penser à quel point les choses seraient différentes lorsqu'il reviendrait le Professeur Dumbledore s'était arrangé pour qu'elle s'entraine avec différents membres de l'Ordre en plus du boulot qu'elle prévoyait de prendre à Pré-au-Lard. Juste avant qu'ils n'atteignent les portes menant à la Grande Salle, Hermione avait stoppé Severus en l'attrapant par sa manche pour qu'il se tourne vers elle.

« Promets-moi juste une chose. » lui avait-elle demandé, presque désespérément. « Promets-moi que tu attendras aussi longtemps que possible avant de prendre la Marque des Ténèbres. »

Il l'avait regardée longuement, presqu'une éternité, avant d'incliner la tête.

« D'accord. »

Hermione l'avait attiré vers elle pour une brève étreinte et lui avait murmuré un au revoir avant qu'il n'ait pu exprimer sa bafouillante révolte face à ce traitement de sa personne, puis l'avait relâché. Elle ne lui avait plus… n'avait pas pu lui reparler après ça. Elle ne le revit plus seule à seul ce jour-là. Ses affaires avaient été transférées dans le train, comme celles de tous les autres élèves et lorsqu'il était parti, c'était en compagnie de ses camarades, ceux-là même dont le sadisme et la cruauté qu'ils incarnaient donnaient la chair de poule à Hermione. Elle grinça les dents rien qu'à l'apercevoir près d'eux.

Bellatrix, Avery, Mulciber, mais aussi le garçon qu'elle surnommait Lèche-lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise récemment qu'il s'agissait en fait en fait de Barty Croupton Junior. Il était en compagnie d'élèves qui non seulement la provoquait ou tentait de lui lancer des sorts durant les interclasses quand Severus n'était pas avec elle, mais qui seraient aussi la cause de tant de tristesse pour tous ceux qu'elle connaissait. L'image des pauvres parents de Neville, qu'elle connaissait aujourd'hui comme Alice et Franck, enfermés à Ste-Mangouste s'imposa macabrement dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'elle se soit profondément attachée à Severus. Il était acerbe et capricieux soit, cependant il s'était suffisamment ouvert à elle pour qu'elle commence à voir ce qu'il avait de beau en lui et dès qu'ils eurent eut dépassé le stade gênant et incertain durant lequel ils se disputaient pour la moindre broutille, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir en fin de compte rencontré quelqu'un avec qui elle se trouvait sur un pied d'égalité d'un point de vue d'intelligence et de capacités. C'était à la fois nouveau et exaltant.

Durant l'été, elle serait entraînée pour savoir protéger son esprit face à la Légilimencie mais aussi pour savoir résister et se défendre face aux Impardonnables. L'Adada Kedavra excepté, bien sûr. Elle avait simplement trop de secrets entre les mains pour se permettre de repousser cet entrainement plus longtemps.

A quel point les choses seraient-elles différentes lorsqu'elle le reverrait ?

* * *

Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Qu'il puisse vous faire bien commencer l'année. J'espère qu'elle se passera bien pour chacun d'entre vous et qu'ensemble, nous continuerons à partager ce qui nous tient à cœur.

Quant à moi, les vacances se finissent et mes études supérieures reprennent. Donc si des chapitres venaient à tarder, je vous prierais de m'excuser. Mais sans nul doute, cette fiction n'est pas prête de s'arrêter, comptez sur moi!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée/soirée et vous dis à la semaine prochaine!

PS : N'oubliez pas les reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Pride of Time**

 **Résumé :** Hermione se retrouve projeté de vingt ans en arrière. Il n'y a aucun retour possible l'unique option est d'aller de l'avant. Et quand inconsciemment on interfère avec le temps, ce à quoi on s'attend n'est pas toujours ce que l'on trouve. Traduction d'une fiction de Anubis Ankh.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à la fiction ou n'en profite d'aucune manière. Essayez de vous en rappeler s'il vous plaît. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et toutes les citations viennent directement des livres qui lui appartiennent également évidemment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

Le lendemain, Hermione descendit vers Les Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard pour voir Madame Rosmerta et lui demander un emploi à temps partiel. La serveuse était assez surprise, mais néanmoins, elle lui donna le boulot.

« Je crains que vous ne vous ennuyiez un peu ici, » dit-elle en versant un verre de whisky pur malt. « Mais si tu fais le travail et que tu arrives à l'heure, tu es engagée. »

Hermione demanda à travailler les Mardis, les Jeudis, et les Vendredis. C'était l'emploi du temps qu'elle avait instaurée avec le Professeur Dumbledore, et bien qu'il fût ravi qu'elle ait trouvé un emploi à temps partiel, il était catégorique sur les horaires. Les membres de l'Ordre avec lesquels elle travaillait ne disposait pas beaucoup de temps et il leur était précieux. Elle donna à Madame Rosmerta une lettre du Directeur, expliquant sa situation d'orpheline et ses horaires limités. La serveuse accepta gracieusement ses drôles d'horaires.

Rosmerta lui fit une visite du comptoir et de l'arrière-boutique, lui montra le menu et où se trouvaient les clés des chambres. Puisque Hermione avait proposé de travailler trois soirs par semaine, Rosmerta lui montra où elle gardait la clef du bar, et à quelle heure elle devait fermer la boutique, quitte à mettre les gens dehors par un coup de pied.

« Ton travail et de faire les boissons et de les servir, » lui dit Rosmerta, « mais si quelqu'un a l'air d'avoir trop bu, tu peux lui refuser et lui proposer autre chose. J'essaye de garder cet endroit amical et ouvert à tous. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin est d'une personne ivre-morte. » Elle désigna la porte. « Si quelqu'un te pose des problèmes, n'hésite pas à le menacer de lui reprendre sa boisson. Ça arrive rarement, mais si quelqu'un commence à susciter des ennuis et qu'il ne veut pas partir, tu as le droit de le mettre à la porte. »

Cela paraissait à la fois sévère et raisonnable pour Hermione, elle acquiesça sans protester.

« Tu es libre de partir, » lui dit Rosmerta avec un sourire. « Tu commences demain. Soit là à 18 heures. »

Les membres de l'Ordre ne furent pas du même genre.

Hermione avait déjà rencontré Alastor Maugrey avant, d'abord comme un imposteur, puis comme lui-même au Square Grimmauld. L'homme était très différent de ce dont elle se souvenait. Il avait encore ses yeux et son nez. Son visage était bien dessiné et son regard gris. Mais à part le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore des parties de son visage coupées en morceaux, il avait l'air remarquablement le même.

Le deuxième était Kingsley Shacklebolt, qu'Hermione avait déjà rencontré au Square Grimmauld. Il était toujours chauve, avec un sourire étincelant, amical mais tout de même sérieux. Il était l'exemple même de la fiabilité et de la prestance, dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Et elle trouvait qu'il faisait un excellent chef des Aurors, une fois qu'il avait été nommé.

Le troisième et dernier membre était le petit Professeur Flitwick, qui avait été jadis le duelliste de son époque. Hermione était certaine que malgré sa petite taille, presque ridiculement petite, il serait un adversaire difficile, sinon un professeur spectaculaire. Elle attendait avec impatience ses leçons avec lui elle s'entendait très bien avec en tant qu'étudiante et professeur. Plus d'une fois, il lui avait suggérée qu'elle aurait dû être répartie à Serdaigle.

Quand le Professeur Dumbledore lui avait attribué une pensine, et après avoir montré comment l'utiliser, Hermione cacha ses souvenirs les plus importants. Le Directeur lui avait donné un livre sur l'Occlumencie la dernière fois qu'elle avait quitté son bureau, elle en avait déjà une bonne compréhension d'après ce que lui avait dit Harry. Le Professeur Dumbledore commença sa formation d'Occlumens dans son bureau tous les matins. Hermione le prenait comme un poisson nage dans l'eau, l'organisation et la discipline venaient naturellement à elle, et il était tout simplement question de temps et de pratique pour la maîtriser. Elle fut bientôt en mesure de récupérer ses souvenirs et de les repousser doucement, les dissimulant derrière un mur de pensées inutiles qui poussaient rapidement le Legilimens à aller chercher ailleurs.

Dumbledore louait ses progrès, et chaque jour après le déjeuner, elle allait dans la Grande Salle où les tables avaient été retirées après le banquet et attendait l'arrivée des Aurors. Le plus souvent, peu importe quand elle arrivait, ils étaient là avant elle. Hermione soupçonnait qu'ils prenaient du temps pour rencontrer le Directeur entre ses leçons. Il n'y avait simplement aucune autre explication pour qu'ils soient là une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous.

La première leçon qu'Hermione apprit, c'est que certaines choses ne changent pas.

« Vigilance constante ! » avait aboyé Maugrey alors qu'à peine trois minutes de leur première séance s'étaient écoulées. Hermione en avait presque fait un bond et s'en était mentalement fait le reproche, elle aurait dû le voir venir. Il avait alors commencé à faire les cents pas devant elle, les griffes de sa fausse jambe résonnant d'un « clac » à chacun de ses pas. « Tu ne dois jamais baisser ta garde. Ceci, » avait-il dit en saisissant une copie enroulée de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il lui tendit, « est ce qui arrive à ceux qui se font prendre au dépourvu. Et même aux autres. Le monde, là dehors, n'est pas joli, gamine et il y a des mages noirs qui voudront te tuer simplement parce qu'ils e ont le pouvoir. »

Hermione avait déplié le journal et lu les gros titres. Sa gorge s'était brutalement serrée face à la monstrueuse description qui était faite du meurtre de Donna Blythe-Williams, secrétaire au Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques au Ministère. L'article ne datait même pas d'un jour.

« Mais toi, tu es un cas à part, » avait grommelé Maugrey en l'observant intensément. « Tu as des secrets dans la tête que tu ne peux permettre à qui que ce soit d'autre d'approcher, et, d'après Dumbledore, tu es devenue plutôt douée pour parer à ça. J'ai aussi entendu dire par tes Professeurs que tu es habile de ta baguette et que tu as envoyé quelques élèves à l'infirmerie pour avoir tenté de s'en prendre à toi. C'est une bonne chose puisque ça veut dire que tu n'as pas peur de te défendre. Mais ne te leurre pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es capable d'envoyer quelques Serpentards maladroits chez Madame Pomfresh que tu es intouchable. Ce genre de pensées, c'est ce qui te fera tuer… ou pire, capturer. »

Hermione avait hoché la tête avec raideur avant de lui rendre le journal qu'il avait fait disparaître.

« Garde ça à l'esprit comme un rappel de ce qui est en jeu. » avait-il ajouté, d'un ton bourru. « N'oublie jamais un seul instant… Vigilance constante ! » avait-il grondé sans que cette fois-ci, Hermione ne sursaute. Il avait repris ses cent pas. « Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre. Je vais t'apprendre à ta mettre sur la défensive et je vais t'apprendre à faire face à l'Impérium et au Doloris. On peut résister au premier, mais on ne peut que subir le suivant. Et tu le subiras. Vigilance constante, » avait-il répété en s'arrêtant face à elle. « Une vigilance constante est la clef. »

« Je comprends, » lui avait dit Hermione

« Bien. » Et sans avertissement, Maugrey avait pointé sa baguette tout droit entre ses deux yeux. « Impero ! »

C'est ainsi qu'avait commencé la première leçon d'Hermione.

Vers la mi-Juin, elle avait fait des progrès remarquables. Sans conteste, Maugrey était un Professeur efficace aux méthodes d'entrainement rudes et qui repoussaient les limites. Dès qu'elle fut capable de tenir plus de cinq minutes face à l'Auror grisonnant sans se retrouver assommée, elle fut forcée d'affronter Maugrey et Kingsley simultanément et devait garder son attention sur ces deux cibles tout en tâchant efficacement de se défendre et d'attaquer sans laisser d'ouverture entre chaque. La disparité de niveaux lors des entrainements de Maugrey la poussait aussi à s'habituer et à s'adapter.

Kingsley s'attelait à attaquer son esprit par la Legilimancie pendant tout le duel et lorsqu'elle finissait par faiblir mentalement comme physiquement, elle était frappée simultanément par un Doloris et un Impérium.

C'était la chose la plus difficile qu'Hermione ait jamais eu à affronter de sa vie. Son corps hurlait de douleur tandis qu'elle se forçait à l'ignorer pour se concentrer et résister à la tentation d'obéir à Maugrey qui lui ordonnait de lâcher sa baguette. En plus de tout ça, elle devait aussi s'appliquer à défendre son esprit face à l'intrusion de Kingsley, ce qui était déjà difficile en soit. Affronter la douleur accablante du Doloris qui lui transperçait le corps et l'Imperium de Maugrey qui l'incitait à laisser tomber sa baguette pesait sur son esprit et rendait la tâche proche de l'impossible à réaliser.

Hermione serra les dents et se libéra de l'influence de l'Imperium de Maugrey en le repoussant mentalement avec violence. Ses genoux tremblèrent alors qu'elle s'appliquait à rester debout malgré la douleur qui menaçait de la faire céder et elle réussit malgré tout à brandit sa baguette dans leur direction.

« Protego ! » cria-t-elle.

Maugrey et Kingsley furent tout deux projetés en arrière sous la force du sort. Elle tenta un Sortilège de désarmement, mais Maugrey réagit suffisamment vite pour se défendre. Il était déjà de nouveau sur pieds. Cependant, elle réussit tout de même à obtenir la baguette de Kingsley, et dès qu'elle l'eut entre les mains, elle le pétrifia. Si on lui demandait son avis, elle aurait dit que c'était un pur coup de chance, mais elle n'en restait pas moins contente d'elle-même. Se tournant vivement, elle jeta un nouveau Bouclier pour contrer le Sortilège d'Etouffement de Maugrey et repris le combat, désormais capable de se concentrer sur un un-contre-un. Ses doigts tremblaient nerveusement du contrecoup du Doloris et elle se fit la promesse de ne plus jamais le laisser la toucher avec ça une nouvelle fois. Elle devait améliorer sa capacité à s'esquiver.

« Très bien, Granger ! » beugla Maugrey alors qu'il lui lançait un Stupefix.

Flitwick quant à lui, lui enseignait des sortilèges de duel dont la plupart, Hermione en était certaine, ne figuraient pas au programme scolaire. Il les lui fit pratiquer contre lui dès son premier essai. Certains étaient des Sortilèges de défense ou d'attaque, d'autres encore pouvaient se révéler bien utile à avoir sous le coude si le besoin de s'échapper se faisait sentir. Pour faire simple, il lui offrait un large répertoire de Sorts parmi lesquels elle pouvait choisir, tandis que Maugrey et Kingsley travaillaient à lui apprendre à rester debout.

Avec cet intense entraînement quotidien, sans même une trêve le dimanche, il n'était pas étonnant qu'Hermione soit soulagée de passer trois soirs par semaine à servir des boissons. Elle passait donc ses journées soit à s'entrainer avant de tituber jusqu'à son lit après un rapide dîner, ou bien elle travaillait Aux Trois Balais et ne rentrait qu'après son service, à dix heures. Rosmerta la payait dix gallions et sept mornilles par semaines, et étant donné qu'elle n'avait qu'à servir, mélanger des boissons, veiller au calme et mettre tout le monde dehors à dix heures moins le quart, Hermione était plutôt contente.

Comme l'avait prédit Rosmerta, elle eut peu, pour ne pas dire du tout, de problèmes. Rosmerta s'en allait généralement lorsqu'Hermione arrivait pour prendre la relève. Les clients, qui étaient autant des élèves qu'Hermione connaissait que des gens de passage, s'habituèrent vite à la voir trois soirs par semaine. Un futur Sixième Année avait bien tenté de convaincre Hermione de lui offrir un verre, mais lorsqu'elle avait menacé de lui compter le double du prix pour ça, il avait vite changé d'avis. Une autre fois, un vendredi soir, une sorcière avait voulu payer avec une monnaie étrangère, et ça avait été une vraie prise de tête pour Hermione que de démêler tout ça. Heureusement, le propriétaire de Honeydukes, qui se trouvait à une table avec sa femme pour fêter la fin de la semaine, avait été assez aimable pour échanger quelques pièces avec la sorcière pour qu'elle s'achète à boire.

Et quand Hagrid entra un soir, Hermione failli s'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de se ressaisir et de rassembler ses esprits. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois parlé au demi-géant depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, à cette époque-ci. Pour être honnête, peu importe à quel point elle aimait Hagrid, elle savait qu'il était bien connu pour être incapable de garder un secret… et la voir ici, maintenant puis dans le futur pourrait tout gâcher s'il laissait quelque chose lui échapper. Elle le servit rapidement et lui sourit gentiment, tout en espérant qu'il ne ferait jamais le lien quand 1991 pointerait le bout de son nez.

En somme, il y avait quasiment aucun soucis pour elle Aux Trois Balais. Elle entendait les conversation de tout le monde, à droite, à gauche, ce qui rendait les choses un peu plus intéressantes et puis le boulot n'était pas vraiment compliqué. Cependant, un soir de début Août, un problème fit irruption dans la taverne alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à fermer.

« Nous sommes fermés, » annonça-t-elle sans lever les yeux du comptoir qu'elle était en train de nettoyer. « Revenez demain. »

« S'il-vous-plaît, » murmura l'homme d'un ton rauque. Hermione leva les yeux. Il était grand et famélique et avait des cheveux noirs qui tombaient autour de son visage en d'épaisses mèches désordonnées. Il ressemblait à un cadavre et lorsqu'Hermione aperçu ses yeux, elle laissa vivement tomber son chiffon et s'empara de sa baguette. Le vampire leva ses mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé et s'éloigna furtivement pour se placer derrière une table. « S'il-vous-plaît, non … aidez-moi… »

« Sortez ! » tonna Hermione, sa baguette toujours pointée sur lui. « Je ne le répèterai pas une fois de plus ! »

« Pitié ! » La voix du vampire était rauque et sèche. « Cachez-moi… Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal… J'ai besoin d'aide ! » Il avait le regard agité de l'homme traqué. « S'il-vous plaît ! »

Hermione aperçu une silhouette sombre par la fenêtre. Elle s'approchait de la porte. En moins d'une seconde, Hermione avait pris sa décision. Elle ouvrit la porte de la réserve, sa baguette toujours sur le vampire alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

« Entrez là-dedans. » l'invectiva-t-elle. « Vite ! »

Le vampire se faufila à l'intérieur sans plus un mot ou même un regard dans sa direction. Hermione referma la porte et la verrouilla. Elle était de retour au comptoir, son chiffon à la main, quand la porte fut de nouveau ouverte et qu'un autre entra, baguette au poing.

« Un vampire vient juste d'entrer ici, » grogna l'homme en refermant violemment la porte d'un coup de pied derrière lui. Il semblait jeune, peut-être un peu moins de trente ans. Il était imposant, avec d'épais cheveux blonds et abordait une attitude supérieure et impudente qu'Hermione n'aimait pas le moins du monde. Elle fut immédiatement sur la défensive, le chiffon tomba une nouvelle fois au sol et elle saisit fermement sa baguette qu'elle brandit dans sa direction. « Où est-il allé ? »

« Il est parti en courant, » dit Hermione en hochant la tête en direction des escaliers. « Il s'est probablement enfuit par l'une des fenêtres. Nous sommes fermés maintenant, » s'emporta-t-elle. « Partez ! »

L'homme lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de légèrement abaisser sa baguette.

« Si jamais je découvre que tu m'as menti, gamine… » Il releva sa manche gauche, dévoilant son avant-bras. Hermione fixa un instant le tatouage ridicule qui liait crâne et serpent avant de relever les yeux, « c'est à lui que tu en répondras, donc je te donne une dernière chance de revoir ton histoire si elle en a besoin. Où cet enfoiré est-il allé ? »

Hermione laissa apparaître une peur feinte dans sa voix, tandis qu'elle se demandait encore si elle devait tenter de le maîtriser. Une seule pensée s'imposait à elle, se répétant, encore et encore telle une litanie, embrouillant ses réflexions : _C'est un Mangemort, un Mangemort, un Mangemort…_

Son rôle pour l'instant n'était pas de l'arrêter ceci-dit. Si elle tentait de se battre et qu'il se révélait plus fort qu'elle, elle pourrait être tuée, ou pire… capturée. Elle avait confiance en ses aptitudes, et plus encore en l'entrainement d'Alastor Maugrey, mais elle ne disposait d'aucun secours et c'était l'une des premières choses que Maugrey lui avait martelée, encore et encore : _Ne te lance pas dans un combat sans partenaire si tu peux l'éviter_. Et elle n'avait le moindre moyen d'alerter le Château si elle avait des problèmes…

 _Imbécile_ _!_ lui criait son esprit.

« Je vous ai déjà dit, il est parti en courant dans les escaliers, » dit Hermione, feignant d'être apeurée. « Je vous jure qu'il a traversé la salle en courant et s'est… s'est précipité à l'étage… je vous l'ai dit, probablement … les fenêtres… »

Le Mangemort lui lança un regard mauvais avant de s'élancer dans les escaliers. Hermione entendit ses pas résonner sur le parquet et se tint parfaitement immobile, attendant qu'il s'en aille. Elle se tenait prête, son attention fixée sur les marches. S'il revenait, elle l'attaquerait, mais si elle pouvait s'en sortir sans une confrontation dont elle n'était pas certaine de sortir vainqueur, elle préférait cette solution.

Les étages devinrent soudain silencieux. Hermione perçut un léger bruit et comprit qu'il avait dû sortir par l'une des fenêtres. Lentement, très lentement, Hermione abaissa sa baguette et monta précautionneusement. Elle se trouva face à un couloir désert, avec des portes de chaque côté menant aux salles privées et une fenêtre tout au bout.

Celle-ci était ouverte. Soupirant de soulagement, et tachant d'oublier son cœur qui battait à la chamade, Hermione pointa sa baguette dans cette direction et la fit glisser pour la fermer avant de la verrouiller d'un sort. Elle retourna au rez-de-chaussée, verrouilla la porte principale pour prévenir de tout nouvel intrus non désiré avant de se diriger vers la réserve.

Elle frappa quelques petits coups secs et déverrouilla la porte. Elle garda sa baguette prête et recula.

« C'est bon, il est parti, » dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement. « Sortez. »

Un instant passa, puis la porte s'ouvrit tout doucement, laissant apparaître la pâle silhouette du vampire qui se faufila à l'extérieur avant de reculer brusquement contre le mur quand il se rendit compte qu'Hermione avait toujours sa baguette pointée sur lui.

« Merci, » souffla-t-il, s'effondrant contre le mur de soulagement. Ses yeux sombres et violets étaient braqués sur Hermione, montrant autant de crainte que de gratitude. Il répéta, « Merci. »

« Vous êtes un vampire, » dit Hermione, hésitante.

« Pensez-vous que je vous ferais le moindre mal après que vous m'ayez si généreusement sauvé la vie ? » demanda le vampire d'un ton rauque en se redressant.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Hermione en baissant très légèrement sa baguette. « Est-ce que les vampires mordent la main qui les nourrit ? Métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr. »

« Pas moi, » coassa-t-il avec un léger sourire, et Hermione aperçu ses canines qui ressortaient en dessous de sa lèvres supérieure. Très lentement, elle baissa sa baguette tout en reculant. Elle attendit avec appréhension qu'il l'attaque, mais il ne fit rien que remuer inconfortablement contre le mur pour aller s'asseoir sur une caisse pleine de bouteilles, elle se détendit un peu, restant néanmoins alerte.

« Comment vous appelez-vous ? » demanda Hermione en ramassant le chiffon pour finir de nettoyer son comptoir. Son irrépressible besoin de poser des questions commençait à reprendre le dessus en même temps qu'elle commençait à se relâcher subtilement face à ce danger évident. « Et pourquoi cet homme vous poursuivez-t-il ? Parce qu'à ce que je sache, conformément au Paragraphe Douze de la Directive de Traitement des Non-Sorciers Partiellement-Humains, la chasse aux vampires est illégale. » Elle s'arrêta brièvement. « Non pas que les Mangemorts se soucient de ce que peut bien dire le Ministère… »

« Sanguini. » Il s'arrêta à son tour et fixa ses mains, aussi squelettiques qu'elles étaient blanches, avant de répondre à l'autre partie de la question. « Quant au pourquoi... Je possède quelque chose qu'il souhaite obtenir et je ne voulais pas le lui donner. Il s'est emporté. »

« Que voulait-il ? » demanda Hermione sur le ton de la conversation tout en rangeant son chiffon.

« Savoir où se trouve l'un de mes amis, » répondit Sanguini, qui fixait toujours ses mains, ce qui n'aida absolument pas Hermione. Son visage, empreint de terreur quelques instants auparavant, n'affichait désormais plus qu'un ennui mortel, quoiqu'il commençât à devenir légèrement agité. Il était clair qu'il voulait bouger, mais craignait de se lever de peur de se faire réduire en morceaux.

« Sanguini… » souffla Hermione, songeuse et voulant dire le nom à voix haute pour comprendre. « Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Vous ne connaitriez pas Eldred Worple, par hasard ? L'auteur de _Frères de Sang_ ? »

La bouche de Sanguini forma un grand sourire. « C'est mon ami. »

« Eh bien, » dit Hermione en se redressant. Les actions de Sanguini faisaient un peu plus sens à ses yeux désormais et elle n'avait plus vraiment peur de lui. « Si vous voulez partir, je vous en prie, faites donc. Je pense que ça ne craint plus rien puisque l'homme qui vous poursuivait n'est pas revenu fracasser cette porte. »

Sanguini se relava lentement. « J'aimerais assez, oui. Merci. »

Hermione l'accompagna à la porte, qu'elle déverrouilla et lui ouvrit.

« Je vous suis reconnaissant de votre gentillesse, » lui dit-il avant de partir. « Si je peux, un jour, vous retourner la faveur, je le ferai. »

« Essayons de vous garder en vie suffisamment longtemps pour voir ce jour arriver, qu'en pensez-vous ? » lui demanda Hermione en souriant.

Sanguini lui fit un large sourire avant de disparaître silencieusement dans la nuit noire.

Dès qu'Hermione eut refermé la porte et fut assurée qu'elle était bien verrouillée, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur le plus proche jusqu'au sol et aspira profondément plusieurs bouffées d'air.

Ce soir, elle avait regardé un Mangemort dans les yeux. Sans Harry ou Ron à ses côtés, toute seule. Elle avait été seule face à un Mangemort qui aurait très bien put essayer de l'enlever, la tuer ou même de la violer si ce n'était le fait qu'il avait eu d'autres priorités à cet instant là. Il lui avait paru tout à fait capable de ces choses-là et, maintenant qu'Hermione était seule et en sécurité, elle réalisait à quel point elle était terrifiée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle commença à rire comme une hystérique…

 **-o-0-o-**

Dumbledore accueillit gravement le récit d'Hermione sur les évènements de la vieille. Quand Hermione eut fini, il recula sa chaise, les mains croisées sur son bureau, profondément concentré. Hermione s'assit en silence, fatiguée et plus que prête à se mettre au lit, mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas encore été congédiée. Il serait assez grossier de se lever et de partir.

« Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit est certainement une grande cause de préoccupations, » dit finalement Dumbledore, ses doigts enchevêtrés. « Mais on ne peut rien en faire maintenant. Je vais envoyer Alastor enquêter mais je ne pense pas que ce qu'il trouvera changera mes soupçons. »

« Que pensez-vous que c'est, monsieur ? » demanda Hermione avec fatigue.

« Voldemort a construit s propre armée, » dit Dumbledore, d'une expression sombre. « Il a déjà recruter les géants, et Fenrir Greyback est son atout le plus précieux en maintenant le contrôle sur les loups garous qu'il a enrôlés. Il semblerait que la communauté des vampires soit la prochaine cible. Heureusement, » ajouta-t-il, donnant un léger sourire à Hermione derrière sa barbe blanche, « les vampires ont tendance à ne rester qu'entre eux, et la plus grande communauté connue des sorciers est bien cachée. Sa localisation est inconnue, mais il semblerait qu'elle se trouve quelque part en Transylvanie. Il serait logique qu'Eldred Worple sache où elle est, ou le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il s'est caché, » réfléchit Dumbledore. « Horace ne lui a plus parlé depuis près d'un an. »

« Voldemort recrute des vampires, monsieur ? » demanda Hermione, son esprit fatigué essayant de donné sens à la conversation.

« C'est à quoi ça ressemble, oui, » dit Dumbledore dans un soupir. « Il est assez difficile de recruter quelqu'un sans négocier avec lui d'abord. Sanguini et Worple sont certainement les bonnes personnes pour commencer à trouver les vampires. » Il regarda Hermione pensivement pendant un moment. « Dans l'ordre naturel des choses, en ce qui concerne votre époque, Voldemort a-t-il jamais recruté des vampires ? »

Hermione prit un moment pour réfléchir à tous les livres qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet.

« Non, » dit-elle enfin en secouant la tête. « Pas en grand nombre. »

Dumbledore sourit, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait vu ce soir-là, il semblait détendu, même soulagé.

« Il est tout à fait possible que vos actions de ce soir aient affectées le résultat de la guerre à venir, mais qu'elles aient également contribué à maintenir la réalité de votre propre époque. » réfléchit-il.

« Ou peut-être que Sanguini a fui sans mon aide à mon époque, » répondit Hermione avec un soupir fatigué. « Je ne vois pas non plus comment je peux retourner aux Trois Balais maintenant. Le Mangemort… »

« Comment était-il »

« Grande taille, cheveux blonds et courts, yeux bleus… »

« Surement Thorfinn Rowle, » acquiesça Dumbledore.

« Eh bien, Directeur, il me semble très probable que Rowle revienne quand il réalisera que Sanguini s'est échappé et qu'il décide de m'utiliser comme prix de consolation, » dit Hermione, en se levant. « Je n'ai pas envie de le rencontrer à nouveau. »

« Naturellement, et vous avez probablement raison. Je parlerai à Rosmerta demain et lui expliquerait la situation. »

« Merci. » Hermione se retourna pour partir. « Bonne nuit, monsieur. »

La porte grinça quand elle la ferma derrière elle. Elle sentit la tension qui s'était accumulée dans ses veines s'évaporer lentement. Avec un quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un soupir soulagé, elle se dirigea vers la Tour de Gryffondor.

 **-o-0-o-**

Quand Maugrey et Kingsley eurent été informés des événements qui s'étaient produits chez Rosmerta, leurs réactions furent assez différentes. Kingsley complimenta Hermione pour avoir gardé la tête froide et la félicita de ne pas avoir tenté de se mesurer à un Mangemort expérimenté alors qu'elle avait la possibilité de le laisser s'en aller sans dommages.

« Tu as fait le bon choix », lui dit-il. « Tu n'es pas un Auror, ton travail n'est pas de traquer les Mangemorts, il n'y avait aucune garantie que tu puisses t'en tirer vivante, le laisser partir était la chose la plus intelligente à faire. »

Maugrey quant à lui en voulait à Hermione, à lui-même, et à toute autre personne à laquelle il pouvait songer.

« Nous aurions dû penser à un système d'alerte ! » grogna-t-il, en faisant les cents pas tandis qu'il analysait la situation. « Tu étais seule, tu aurais pu être enlevée ou tuée juste sous notre nez ! Il va falloir corriger ça. »

« J'ai quitté mon boulot », lui dit Hermione en jouant avec sa baguette.

« Oui, mais qu'en sera-t-il quand tu descendras a Pré-au-Lard pour faire tes courses ? » aboya Maugrey. « Tu pourrais être attaquée à tout moment, gamine, pas seulement sur ton lieu de travail ! Et un autre problème aussi, » grogna-t-il, se tournant vivement pour lui faire face. « Tu es encore trop confiante. »

« Quoi ? » s'offusqua Hermione.

« Tu as laissé entrer un putain de vampire et tu l'as caché, » railla Maugrey, méprisant « et s'il t'avait attaqué ? »

« J'avais ma baguette pointée sur lui tout le temps ! » dit froidement Hermione qui commençait à en avoir marre de toute cette situation. « J'ai verrouillé la porte derrière moi pendant que je m'occupais de Rowle. Les verrous de Rosmerta sont faits pour garder dehors toute personne qui essaierait d'entrer, Maugrey… et vous le savez ! Je l'aurais entendu s'il avait tenté de sortir. Qui plus est, » cria-t-elle, « il essayait de se cacher ! S'il avait essayé de sortir pour s'en prendre à moi, il savait que le Mangemort aurait immédiatement porté son attention sur lui ! »

« Il aurait très bien pu travailler pour ce même Mangemort dont il affirmait tenter de se cacher ! » gronda Moody.

Hermione leva le menton et le regarda dans les yeux. « Un homme entre Aux Trois Balais juste avant l'heure de fermeture, à la recherche d'un refuge. J'ai trois seconde pour prendre une décision et il a l'air complètement désespéré. Je le cache dans l'arrière salle, puis envoie le Mangemort sur une mauvaise piste. Et d'après Dumbledore, j'ai pris une sacrée bonne décision en ne réduisant pas la première personne que je rencontrai en morceaux, parce que c'est apparemment un allié ! »

« C'était après coup » grogna l'Auror. « Mais réfléchis un peu, gamine ! Que ce serait-il passé si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? S'il avait travaillé pour Tu-Sais-Qui ? S'il avait été trop affamé pour résister à l'envie de t'attaquer ? »

« Dans ce cas, j'aurais fait sauté la pièce avec un Sort et j'aurais foutu le camp de là, » grogna à son tour Hermione. « Mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé et j'avais ma baguette pointée sur Sanguini tout le temps où il n'était pas enfermé et jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine qu'il n'était pas une menace… J'avais aussi ma baguette pointée sur Rowle, donc j'étais prête à me défendre à la moindre alerte. J'étais en danger Maugrey, mais pas inconsciente ! »

Maugrey recula et lui jeta un regard calculateur. Il semblait sur le point de parler, mais Kingsley lui coupa l'en empêcha.

« Laisse tomber, Alastor ! Hermione a fait de son mieux étant donné les circonstances et elle s'en est admirablement bien sortie. » déclara Kingsley, d'une voix apaisante. Maugrey se détendit subtilement, Hermione laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et l'Auror poursuivit. « Essayons juste de voir comment les choses auraient pu tourner différemment, Hermione, » dit-il gentiment, « Qu'aurais-tu fait si tu avais su que Sanguini était un allié, que tu l'avais caché, mais que le Mangemort avait refusé de partir ou avait tenté de s'en prendre à toi ? »

« J'aurais plongé derrière le comptoir, car il n'y a pas de protection contre les Impardonnables, et parce qu'on ne connait pas la force de l'adversaire avant qu'il n'ait lancé son premier sort, » répondit Hermione calmement. « Je l'aurais projeté au loin, puis rapidement ouvert la porte de la réserve, et me serais sauvée de là, avec ou sans Sanguini. »

« Bon. Travaillons sur ce scenario, dans ce cas. » Kingsley fit un geste vers Maugrey « Je serai Sanguini dans la réserve. Alastor tu joueras Rowle. »

Ce fut ainsi qu'Hermione échappa à un Maugrey fulminant, même si elle n'était pas entièrement tirée d'affaire. Si quoi que ce soit changea, ce fut son entrainement, qui devint plus intense… Maugrey y veilla de près. Et comme elle ne travaillait plus Aux Trois Balais, elle passa tout son temps à déjouer, attaquer et essayer de ne pas se faire toucher par des Sorts. Maugrey n'était semble-t-il jamais satisfait, ce qui n'étonnait pas vraiment Hermione. Elle affrontait Maugrey dans la mesure de ce qui était humainement possible, mais se tournait vers Kingsley pour avoir une meilleure idée de la façon dont elle s'en sortait.

Cependant, sa formation s'arrêta brusquement une semaine plus tard. Après une dernière séance d'entraînement, elle eut terminé, à trois semaines de la rentrée.

« Continue à t'améliorer, gamine, » lui dit Maugrey, avec un sourire bourru. Son brusque aboiement « Vigilance constante ! » ne réussit pas à déstabiliser Hermione, et il se mit à rire avant de s'éloigner en claudiquant sur sa jambe de bois.

Kingsley la félicita de ses progrès, et, souriant, il fouilla les poches de sa robe pour en sortir une montre. Son bracelet ressemblait à une succession d'écailles ambrées. Elle était cerclée d'or et avait trois fines aiguilles, un discret cadran pour la date et trois petits boutons sur le côté. C'était un bel objet.

Kingsley la lui tendit.

« Ton dix-septième anniversaire approche, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'Hermione attachait la montre à son poignet droit.

« Le dix-neuf septembre » confirma-t-elle.

« Dans le monde sorcier, il est de tradition de donner aux jeunes sorciers une montre lorsqu'ils deviennent majeurs, » lui dit Kingsley en souriant. « J'ai acheté celle-ci dans un magasin moldu, et avec l'aide d'un ami de l'Ordre, nous avons réussi à y ajouter quelques sorts. Tu te souviens de notre inquiétude que tu n'aies eu aucun moyen d'alerter discrètement Dumbledore que tu te trouvais en danger après le quasi-fiasco de la semaine dernière ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Tu vois les petits boutons sur le côté de la montre ? » Hermione tourna son poignet pour les regarder. « Les deux premiers te permettent de changer l'heure et la date, comme toute autre pièce d'horlogerie. Le troisième active la montre en tant que Portoloin. Elle te conduira au bureau du Directeur. » Il regarda Hermione d'un air sévère. « Est-il nécessaire que je te précise que cette fonction de la montre ne doit pas être utilise pour te faufiler dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Je pense que vous me connaissez un peu mieux que ça, » dit Hermione, mais elle rougissait légèrement.

La voix profonde de Kingsley résonna dans un léger rire. « On y a aussi ajouté des Sortilèges pour la rendre incassable qu'on ne puisse pas te la voler. La montre est un cadeau de nous tous pour ton travail acharné au cours des dernières semaines, et même si Maugrey est un vieux grincheux, tu as fait des progrès impressionnants. Je te tire mon chapeau. »

Hermione abordait maintenant un sourire éclatant. « Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. »

 **-o-0-o-**

Hermione reçut plusieurs hiboux le lendemain matin. La première était une chouette brune portant une lettre avec le symbole de Poudlard. Le couteau et la fourchette d'Hermione s'échappèrent de sa main tandis que le hibou débarquait sur la table à côté de son lit. Elle repoussa son assiette et tenta de détacher la lettre du hibou avec des mains tremblantes. Le hibou poussa un soupir de résignation alors qu'il attendait que Hermione retire sa lettre de sa patte. Puis, il disparut par la fenêtre dans un hululement.

La lettre contenait la liste des fournitures scolaires dont elle aurait besoin pour l'année à venir, ainsi que ses notes aux BUSES. Elle déploya d'abord cette lettre avec des mains tremblantes, et la regarda fixement. Quelques instants plus tard, un sourire éclaira légèrement son visage, puis elle commença à sourire sérieusement. Elle avait obtenu un « Optimal » pour chacune d'entre elles, excepté un « Effort Exceptionnel » en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

 _Tant pis_ , pensa Hermione, jetant le parchemin sur son lit. _S'ils m'avaient fait passer mes épreuves aujourd'hui, je suis certaine que j'aurais eu un « Optimal » dans cette matière aussi. J'ai tout de même réussi…_

Elle examina la liste des fournitures dont elle aurait besoin pour l'école, essayant de toutes les mémoriser du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle fût soulagée de trouver qu'elle avait gagné plus ou moins assez d'argent pendant l'été pour pouvoir acheter ses affaires et en avoir encore de côté.

Une lettre arriva avec un chouette fauve une heure plus tard, envoyée par James Potter mais signée par tous les Maraudeurs, lui suggérant de se rencontrer au Chaudron Baveur le lendemain à 10 heures.

Hermione descendit de son lit, s'habilla et partit dans les couloirs du château pour voir si elle pouvait trouver le Professeur Dumbledore pour lui demander sa permission d'aller au Chemin de Traverse.

 **-o-0-o-**

« Hermione ! » Hermione fut assaillit d'une étreinte, d'abord par James, puis Sirius, et finalement Remus. Peter resta sur le côté, regardant sans participer. Il ne connaissait pas bien Hermione, et elle faisait tout pour rester le plus loin possible de lui. Toutefois, les trois autres lui tournaient autour comme une portée de chiots. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, » haleta Hermione. « Sauf que… Que je ne peux pas respirer. »

Ils la relâchèrent promptement, leurs yeux brillant d'amusement.

« On va d'abord aller acheter nos livres, » lui dit James en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Tu as besoin d'argent ? »

Hermione tapota sa poche, heureuse d'avoir travaillé cet été. Elle n'aimait pas emprunter de l'argent à James qui devrait normalement le donner à Harry un jour. Elle estimait qu'il devrait lui revenir à lui et non à elle. « J'ai pris un boulot cet été. Je pense avoir assez. On y va ? »

« On doit voir Lily chez Fleury et Bott, » lui dit James pendant que Remus et Sirius lui offrait galamment un bras chacun. Sirius se comportait étonnamment bien et Hermione se demandait quelque chose s'était passé durant l'été. Peut-être que James et Remus lui avaient tout simplement tenu le bon discours, essayant de réparer le fossé entre eux. En souriant, elle les prit, dans chaque bras, et ils commencèrent à marcher dans la rue. James lui fit un sourire joueur. « Je l'emmène chez Fortarôme après ça, donc tu seras en charge de veiller à ce que ces deux-là ne fassent pas de bêtises. »

« Hey ! » se plaignit à moitié Sirius. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? »

« Nan, » dirent James et Hermione à l'unisson.

« Donc, Hermione, » dit Remus, changeant de sujet. « Comment étaient tes vacances ? »

Hermione prit un moment pour se les rappeler, puis laissa s'échapper un soupir.

« Longues, » dit-elle, sourient même si une partie d'elle ne se sentait pas si joyeuse. « Très longues. »

* * *

Bonjour à tous! J'espère que cette première de semaine de l'année s'est bien déroulée dans votre cas. Pour ma part, reprendre la prépa a été assez difficile, mais on s'accroche! J'ai tout de même trouvé du temps pour vous traduire le prochain chapitre. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il vous plaise.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! J'aime toujours autant les lire. Par contre, il y a toujours de ou trois personnes auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Il n'y a pas marqué que ce sont des Guests mais ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient un compte non plus. Vous avez des idées? En tout cas, si je ne vous réponds pas, c'est soit que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps soit que vous faites parti de ces personnes. Sachez que je vous lis dans tous les cas!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une agréable semaine. Prenez soin de vous!


	7. Chapter 7

**Pride of Time**

 **Résumé :** Hermione se retrouve projeté de vingt ans en arrière. Il n'y a aucun retour possible l'unique option est d'aller de l'avant. Et quand inconsciemment on interfère avec le temps, ce à quoi on s'attend n'est pas toujours ce que l'on trouve. Traduction d'une fiction de Anubis Ankh.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à la fiction ou n'en profite d'aucune manière. Essayez de vous en rappeler s'il vous plaît. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et toutes les citations viennent directement des livres qui lui appartiennent également évidemment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Hermione et les garçons rencontrèrent Lily chez Fleury et Bott, comme l'avait dit James. Après avoir fait leurs achats, l'heureux couple alla ensemble chez Florian Fortarôme, laissant Hermione en compagnie de Sirius et Remus. Peter s'en alla aussi, ayant prévu de retrouver Mary à la Ménagerie Magique. Tout le monde était bienheureux avec ça et ils décidèrent de faire un Pierre-Parchemin-Baguette pour décider d'où aller ensuite. Remus gagna et ils allèrent donc acheter de nouvelles robes chez Mme Guipure.

« Tu sais, » dit nonchalamment Sirius, s'admirant dans le miroir. Ses nouvelles robes lui arrivaient maintenant à la bonne hauteur, ce qui n'était plus le cas avec celles de l'année dernière puisqu'il avait subi une importante poussée de croissance sans pouvoir changer ses robes. « Je pense pouvoir dire que je suis plutôt magnifique. »

En réponse, Hermione et Remus éclatèrent dans un énorme fou rire.

Hermione, qui devait faire attention à ce qu'elle dépensait, s'apprêtait à prendre une robe de seconde-main lorsque Sirius lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu avais assez d'argent ? »

« J'ai gagné assez cet été pour tout payer, » dit Hermione, regardant l'étiquette du prix de la robe qu'elle essayait. Maintenant, elle s'avait clairement ce que Ron ressentait. « Mais je dois faire attention, c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

Sirius croisa ses bras, il semblait sérieux et préoccupé à la fois. « Pourquoi es-tu si déterminée à tout accomplir par toi-même ? »

Hermione grimaça. « Je ne veux pas que vous les garçons ayez l'impression de devoir m'aider. »

« Hermione, nous n' _avons_ pas à t'aider, nous _voulons_ t'aider, » lui dit Sirius en prenant les robes qu'elle tenait et les mettant de côté. Elles flottèrent d'elles-mêmes jusque sur leur tringle. Il la saisit par le bras et l'entraina de l'autre côté du magasin, où Hermione s'était si souvent rendue avec ses parents et ses deux meilleurs amis les années précédentes. « Tu sais que je vis chez James maintenant ? Je suis partie de la maison l'année dernière. Mon oncle Alphard m'avait donné assez d'argent pour m'acheter une maison, mais James insiste pour que je vive avec lui jusqu'à ce que je quitte l'école et que j'ai un travail. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, indécise, tandis que Sirius faisait signe à Mme Guipure de venir les aider à essayer des robes neuves. Celle-ci se dirigea vivement dans leur direction et Sirius continua.

« Laisse-nous simplement faire quelques trucs sympas pour toi, » insista-t-il tandis que Mme Guipure faisait apparaître une nouvelle robe sur Hermione et commençait à les ajuster magiquement. « C'est ce que font les amis Hermione. Garde l'argent que tu as gagné pendant l'été pour les urgences ou pour quand tu voudras t'acheter un joli truc. Ou de nouvelles plumes, » ajouta-t-il en rigolant face à l'expression qu'abordait Hermione. « Tu es toujours à court de plumes. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Hermione alors que Mme Guipure faisait disparaître sa nouvelle robe qu'elle remplaça par l'ancienne. Sirius hocha la tête et pris deux robes qu'il porta à la caisse.

« Si ça peut t'aider à déculpabiliser, tu pourras toujours nous rembourser plus tard, » lui dit Sirius, impassible. « Et si tu veux, on te comptera des intérêts, on te prendra même un bras, une jambe et ton premier né. »

Hermione sourit, l'air un peu penaud, mais, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle éclata de rire. « Merci, Sirius. »

Ils avaient payé leurs articles et s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione se raidit lorsqu'elle vit deux visages très familiers apparaître, l'un bien plus appréciable que le second. Elle n'avait rencontré Lucius Malefoy qu'une seule fois, mais même à vingt-six ans, il demeurait le même. La seule différence notable, hormis le fait qu'il avait moins de rides que dans le futur, était qu'il ne portait pas de canne. Hermione supposa que cette habitude lui viendrait plus tard.

Severus se tenait près de lui, observant la scène qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Hermione, s'apprêtant à partir en compagnie de deux des Maraudeurs à ses côtés. Il parcouru du regard la boutique, comme à la recherche d'un troisième d'entre eux avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

Sirius et Remus grognèrent tous deux, Hermione craignait qu'ils entament une bagarre dans la boutique. Remus n'avait que peu de rancœur envers Severus, mais même elle avait du mal à se retenir de sortir sa baguette pour faire ravaler à Malefoy son sourire condescendant.

« Eh bien, eh bien, » dit Malefoy d'une voix traînante, « ne seraient-ce pas les toutous de Potter ? Et il a aussi ramassé une chatte au sang de bourbe au coin d'une rue ? »

Hermione tenait ses bras de chaque côté de son corps, touchant subtilement ses amis pour leur intimer de rester calmes. Aucune baguette ne fut tirée, mais les regards meurtriers restèrent dégainés. Elle se tint droite, la tête haute et s'avança vers Severus au point qu'ils se trouvèrent presque nez à nez.

« Comment s'est passé ton été ? » demanda-t-elle en ignorant parfaitement Malefoy. Elle vit le blond tiquer à ça, visiblement agacé qu'elle n'ait pas réagit.

« Mouvementé, » répondit Severus d'un ton neutre, peut-être même dédaigneux. Cependant ses yeux semblaient demander ce qu'elle pensait être en train de faire, exactement. Il lui faisait une mine de mépris, comme s'il était dégouté à l'idée de leur proximité, mais il enchaîna néanmoins avec ce qui aurait pu passer pour de la politesse. « Le tien ? »

Hermione sentit alors une étrange pression sur son esprit. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Severus… essayant de s'infiltrer en elle grâce à la Legilimancie. Il y réussit un bref instant, mais Hermione abattit sur lui ses défenses telles une guillotine. Elle vit la surprise se dessiner dans son regard.

« Mouvementé, » répondit à son tour Hermione sur un ton similairement posé et impassible, penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté alors qu'elle le regardait. « Tu as encore grandit. Charmant. Ça explique pourquoi tu as besoin de nouvelles robes, je suppose, » ajouta-t-elle en faisant un pas sur le côté. « Je t'en prie, ne laisse pas ma présence ici te déranger. Je serais bien assez tôt de nouveau une épine dans ton pied. Amuse-toi bien, » dit-elle en faisant signe à Sirius et Remus de la suivre alors qu'elle passait près de lui. Il se raidit quand leurs épaules se frôlèrent. « On se verra au Banquet de Bienvenue. »

Remus et Sirius furent sortis de la boutique en un rien de temps et ils se tournèrent pour regarder la porte se refermer derrière eux. Malefoy abordait un rictus mauvais et Severus semblait étrangement intrigué et ennuyé. Avec un sourire satisfait, Hermione attrapa les deux Maraudeurs par le bras et les entraîna vers l'échoppe de l'Apothicaire.

« Eh bah dis-moi, Hermione, » dit Sirius une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée d'ouïe du magasin, sur un ton impressionné, presque admiratif. « Tu sembles visiblement savoir comment te mettre Malefoy à dos. »

« C'est un don, oui, » répondit Hermione, distraite par la lecture de sa liste d'ingrédients à acheter.

« C'était complètement fou, mais génial, » ajouta Sirius. Il baissa d'un ton alors qu'ils entraient dans le magasin. « Et le regard de Snape… ce connard graisseux ! Tu les as totalement pris par surprise ! »

« Je croyais que toi et Snape étiez amis ? » remarqua Remus, les yeux sur une Aconit posée au coin d'une étagère avant de saisir un flacon qu'il renifla d'un air écœuré.

« Nous le sommes, » confirma Hermione, amère. Elle vérifia une nouvelle fois sa liste avant de s'emparer d'un flacon de poissons-de-feu. « Mais tu ne t'imagines tout de même pas que l'on allait se mette à bavarder gaiement avec vous deux et Lucius Malefoy à côté. J'ai la ferme intuition que ça se serait terminé en massacre. »

Remus haussa les épaules. « C'est juste que l'on pourrait s'attendre à ce que vous soyez… et bien… un peu plus amical l'un envers l'autre. »

« Tu parles, la façon dont Snivellus a agi tout à l'heure ? » lança sarcastiquement Sirius, « c'était presque galant pour lui. »

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant mais ne releva pas. Elle était trop occupée à se remémorer ce qui s'était passé chez Mme Guipure. Severus avait utilisé la Legilimancie sur elle… du moins avait-il essayé. Elle était certaine que c'était la première fois. Il n'avait rien vu d'important non plus. Toutes ses pensées et tous les souvenirs importants de sa vie passée étaient relégués à l'arrière de son esprit il aurait fallu une étude bien plus approfondie pour les faire ressortir.

Mais l'expression de son visage après qu'elle l'ait repoussé avait laissé transparaître un surprise totale… peut-être même de la douleur. Hermione n'avait pas été douce. Son entrainement avec Maugrey et Kingsley avait veillé à cela. Mais pour dire vrai, Hermione ne lui en voulait pas vraiment d'avoir essayé. Il avait sans doute voulu comprendre à quoi elle jouait, qu'elles étaient ses intentions alors qu'elle l'avait mis dans une situation inconfortable en face de son ami… il avait trouvé une façon silencieuse, efficace et –du moins le pensait-il- indétectable de le faire.

Ce qui amenait une autre question où avait-il appris ce sort ?

La réponse qui en découlait donna à réfléchir à Hermione alors qu'elle portait ses affaires au comptoir de l'apothicaire pour régler ses ingrédients. Elle avait toujours supposé que le Professeur Snape eût appris l'Occlumencie par lui-même ou bien que le Professeur Dumbledore l'y avait aidé. Elle n'avait jamais pensé… non, n'avait j'avais voulu envisager, que Voldemort lui aurait appris. Elle aurait rejeté l'idée, ri même, à cette pensée. En effet, pourquoi Voldemort irait-il enseigner à ses serviteurs une magie si compliquée, délicate et exigeante quand il les voyait comme des pions dispensables. Mais en vérité, Voldemort était plus que capable de faire la différence entre un simple pion et un cavalier plein de ressources. A ses yeux, aucun n'était indispensable, mais certains étaient plus utiles que d'autres et pouvaient se révéler dignes du temps et de l'énergie qu'il fallait pour accroître un potentiel qui serait alors à son service.

Severus était discipliné. Il était rusé et vif d'esprit. Il excellait dans les Arts Obscurs d'une façon telle qu'Hermione pensait qu'il était presque né pour les pratiquer. Pour faire simple, cela faisait de lui autant une menace qu'un atout potentiel pour Voldemort et c'était pour cela qu'Hermione aurait pensé qu'enseigner à Severus, ou faire enseigner par un autre Mangemort, de tels Arts aurait été quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait eu l'esprit d'éviter afin de laisser Severus suffisamment vulnérable pour le garder sous son contrôle.

Mais Voldemort était de toute évidence bien trop fier, bien trop sûr de lui et trop confiant envers ses propres compétences pour imaginer que Severus deviendrait un jour suffisamment doué en Occlumencie pour surpasser ses dons de Legilimancie.

Hermione secoua la tête et soupira. Elle ne doutait pas que Severus viendrait la confronter sur cet incident quand ils se retrouveraient à Poudlard.

Mais comment leurs perpétuelles divisions d'opinions affecteraient-elles leur amitié naissante ?

 **-o-0-o-**

Après qu'ils aient mangés tous les sept ensemble au Chaudron Baveur, les quatre Maraudeurs plus Mary, Hermione et Lily, se dirent au revoir et Hermione emprunta le réseau de Cheminette pour retourner à Poudlard, où elle arriva directement dans le bureau du Professeure McGonagall. Celle-ci s'y trouvait justement, en pleine lecture et savourant une tasse de thé. Elle fit peu attention à Hermione lorsque celle-ci apparu, relevant simplement la tête avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres pour la saluer avant de reporter son attention à son livre.

Hermione se mit vivement au lit après avoir mis ses achats de côté. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se rendit compte que les Elfes de Maison les avaient tous rangés. Légèrement agacée par cela, quoique sans plus, elle fit apparaître son petit-déjeuner avant de descendre à la Bibliothèque avec ses nouveaux livres pour commencer à les étudier.

Dumbledore la trouva quelques instants plus tard, installée entre deux étagères tout près d'une fenêtre dans un coin de la Bibliothèque si reculé que peu d'élèves s'y rendaient habituellement. C'était l'endroit où Hermione avait trouvé Severus le matin du lendemain de l'incident de la Cabane Hurlante. Cet emplacement était depuis devenu comme un discret réconfort pour Hermione, il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'elle soit venue s'y installer pour lire.

« Je vois que vous prenez déjà de l'avance sur vos lectures, » remarqua plaisamment Dumbledore alors qu'il se faisait apparaître une chaise.

Hermione leva les yeux, baissant légèrement son exemplaire _Des Sorts et Enchantements, Niveau 6_. « C'est une façon agréable de passer le temps. » dit-elle.

« Avez-vous travaillé votre Occlumencie dernièrement ? » s'enquit calmement Dumbledore, comme s'il avait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps ou des derniers scoops du monde du Quidditch. Elle haussa légèrement les sourcils.

« Oui, » répondit-elle sincèrement, se redressant discrètement tout en posant son livre sur ses genoux. « J'ai _rencontré_ Severus, hier. »

« Je vois. » Dumbledore attendit patiemment qu'elle se décide à développer.

Hermione inspira profondément avant de soupirer. « Quelqu'un lui a enseigné la Legilimancie durant l'été. Il a… il a essayé de s'en servir sur moi lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés chez Mme Guipure au Chemin de Traverse. »

Dumbledore croisa ses longs doigts. Il avait l'air songeur. « Comment vous êtes-vous sentie face à cela ? »

Hermione fit un sourire sans joie au Directeur. « Ennuyée. »

« Vous ne partagerez pas énormément de cours avec Severus cette année, » fit remarquer Dumbledore.

« En fait, je ne partagerai aucune de mes classes avec lui, » le corrigea Hermione. « Il est en dernière année d'Arithmancie et moi je suis toujours dans le groupes des Cinquièmes et Sixièmes-Années, j'imagine. » conclu-t-elle, visiblement contrariée à cette idée.

« Décevant, en effet, » lui accorda Dumbledore, l'air toujours songeur. « Vous travailliez bien en duo et j'avais l'impression que vous aidiez à soulager son sentiment de solitude durant les derniers mois de cours. » ajouta-t-il, ses yeux pétillant gaiment alors qu'il continuait. « Septima avait beaucoup à dire sur votre façon de collaborer. »

Hermione sourit honteusement à ses mots, mais cela ne dura pas. « J'ai le sentiment d'avoir à peine trouvé un ami… quelqu'un qui pense de la même façon que moi, vous comprenez… et j'ai l'impression de déjà être en train de le perdre. »

« On ne se rend pas compte de ce que l'on a avant de l'avoir perdu, » dit simplement Dumbledore avec un demi-sourire triste. « Cependant, je suis certain que Severus tiens plus à votre amitié qu'il ne le laisse paraître. »

Hermione sourit timidement, pas vraiment convaincue. « J'espère que vous avez raison, Monsieur. »

Dumbledore s'en alla peu de temps après, laissant Hermione à ses pensées et ses lectures. Elle passa les deux semaines qui suivirent à lire dans la Bibliothèque et le soir du 1er septembre, elle fut surprise par le son de pas qui approchaient. Elle attendait toujours que le train arrive, et il semblait être déjà tard, mais…

Severus Snape apparu au coin du rayon au bout duquel Hermione avait installé son petit coin de littérature au cours des derniers jours. Il haussa les sourcils en l'apercevant ainsi au milieu de ses livres avant de la regarder sérieusement.« Tu n'étais pas au Banquet de Bienvenue, » dit-il froidement. Il se fraya un chemin au milieu du désordre et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur d'une façon qui rappelait dangereusement le Professeur Snape. « Je me demandais pourquoi… j'aurais dû me douter que ce serait parce que tu étais en train de lire. »

« Je n'ai pas entendu les élèves arriver, » dit Hermione en se levant, faisant au passage tomber son livre de ses genoux. « J'imagine que ça veut dire que j'ai loupé la Répartition ? »

« J'en ai peur, oui. » répondit Severus d'une voix nonchalante.

« Tant pis, » soupira Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur ses livres, qui allèrent se ranger d'eux-mêmes dans son sac. Elle le ramassa et le mit sur son épaule. « J'aurais bien aimé entendre la chanson du Choixpeau. »

« Elle était ridicule, » dit Severus, dédaigneux, en reculant d'un pas pour la laisser passer devant lui. « Les mêmes choses que d'habitude. Je ne serais pas surpris que le Choixpeau soit penché sur un dictionnaire des synonymes toute l'année, à essayer de trouver une nouvelle façon de toujours dire la même chose. »

Hermione pouffa à ses mots alors qu'ils sortaient de la Bibliothèque.

« Quoi qu'en soient les médiocres tentatives de créativité du Choixpeau, tu as loupé le dîner, » lui fit remarquer Severus d'un ton morne. « Tu comptes mourir de faim toute la nuit ? »

« Non, je ferais apparaître quelques restes du Banquet dans ma chambre, » dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. « Les Elfes sont toujours prêts à aider. »

« Je te raccompagne à la Tour de Gryffondor, si tu veux, » offrit Severus.

« Tu n'es pas censé rejoindre ton dortoir ? » demanda Hermione.

Il renifla, l'air sarcastique. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

Hermione pinça les lèvres. « Vraiment ? »

« Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait éviter ça, Hermione, » dit Severus en l'attrapant par l'épaule pour la forcer à se retourner et lui faire face. Son apparence était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieuse. « Certaines questions ont besoin de réponses, au vu de tes récentes … actions. »

« Qu'en est-il de tes propres actions ? » murmura Hermione, s'approchant de lui, si bien que leurs visages se touchaient presque. Sa voix était maintenant si basse, qu'aucun des portraits ne pourrait entendre quoique ce soit susceptible d'alimenter des rumeurs. « Tu n'avais aucun droit de t'immiscer dans mon esprit, je n'ai fait que me défendre. »

« Tu t'avançais en terrain dangereux, » lui dit sèchement Severus, baissant lui aussi la voix. « Provoquer ainsi Lucius n'a fait qu'empirer les choses pour toi. »

« Empirer ? » s'enquit calmement Hermione.

Severus l'observa, incertain, avant de répondre sur un ton aussi désintéressé que faire se peut. « Tu as attiré l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Hermione fit signe de s'éloigner, mais Severus l'attrapa par le col de sa robe, l'attirant vers lui jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient au niveau de son oreille.

« Réfléchis, Hermione ! » siffla-t-il « Tu es une Née-moldue, ce qui fait déjà de toi une cible, et qui plus est, tu es extrêmement talentueuse, ce qui te rend dangereuse. En plus de tout ça, tu as attiré l'attention sur toi en apparaissant soudainement en Avril, sans compter ton statut d'orpheline. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu l'as déjà défié deux fois… la première avec l'incident _Aux Trois Balais_ et la seconde avec Lucius, sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Tu as entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé _Aux Trois Balais_ ? » répéta Hermione.

« Rowle hurlait de rage, » lui dit Severus en la relâchant. « Quand il a réalisé qu'il avait été dupé, il essayé de te retrouver, mais il paraît que tu as quitté ton boulot le lendemain. »

« C'est vrai, » lui dit Hermione sur le ton de l'évidence. « Je ne tenais pas particulièrement à lui faire face de nouveau. »

« Tu aurais dû être répartie à Serpentard, » lui fit remarquer Severus avec un mince sourire. « Tu sais quand il vaut mieux courir se cacher plutôt que de rester sur tes positions. »

« Tu le confonds bon sens et la ruse, » répliqua Hermione, souriant elle aussi d'un air détendu. Changeant de sujet, elle ajouta « Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Je m'ennuyais de ne pas pouvoir te parler. On recommencera à étudier à la Bibliothèque le soir ? »

« Oui. C'est dommage que l'on ne soit plus dans le même cours d'Arithmancie ceci-dit. » Ils avaient recommencé à marcher, avançant le long du couloir menant aux escaliers. « Combien de BUSEs tu as obtenu ? »

« Neuf 'Optimal' et un 'Effort Exceptionnel' » répondit Hermione, l'air bougon.

« Par Merlin, tu sembles véritablement déçue, » se moqua-t-il.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais avant de laisser la fatigue reprendre le dessus sur son visage. Elle soupira. « Je m'attendais à faire mieux en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, » reconnu-t-elle, « mais ça a toujours été mon point faible. Quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'ai échoué à mon épreuve finale parce qu'il a fallu que j'affronte un Epouvantard.

« Ne me dis pas que tu t'ais enfuie en courant, » railla Severus.

Hermione rougit furieusement. « Si. »

« Quelle forme il avait pris ? »

« Celle de… de ma Professeure de Métamorphoses. » Severus haussa les sourcils et elle développa, résignée, « Elle me disait que j'avais échoué dans toutes les matières. »

Severus la fixa un instant, incrédule. Puis, il croisa les bras contre son torse, rejeta la tête en arrière, et se mit à rire franchement.

 **-o-0-o-**

Hermione avait déjà son emploi du temps, donc tandis que le Professeur McGonagall parcourait la table de Gryffondor pour adapter les horaires de chacun en fonction des ASPCIs qu'ils souhaitaient prendre, Hermione prit son petit déjeune, dit au revoir à ses amis et s'en alla pour s'en premier cours de la journée.

Severus la rattrapa et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le troisième étage, où Hermione avait son premier cours, Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose," dit-il à voix basse, craignant d'être entendu bien que les couloirs soient presque déserts, si l'on exceptait les portraits. Mais les portraits ayant des oreilles bien ouvertes et des langues bien pendues, c'était pour Hermione une raison suffisante. « J'ai vu Lily et Potter sur le Chemin de Traverse, chez Fortarôme."

Son ton exigeait une réponse. Hermione soupira, ne voulant pas être porteuse de mauvaises nouvelles, mais en sachant pertinemment qu'elle aurait à lui apprendre la nouvelle tôt ou tard. « Ils sont ensemble, oui »

« Maudit soit-il, » jura Severus.

« Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ça pour l'instant, » lui dit Hermione, en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle de classe. « Concentre-toi sur tes cours. Inquiète-toi de Lily plus tard. »

Elle vit le visage de Severus se tordre dans une grimace amère avant qu'il ne se détourne pour partir en direction de sa propre classe, à l'étage supérieur. Hermione secoua la tête. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose pour qu'il oublie Lily. Mais elle ne pouvait pas grand-chose, il faudrait qu'il fasse face à cette situation par lui-même. Elle attendit qu'il eut disparu au coin du couloir avant d'entrer dans la classe.

En s'installant, Hermione remarqua que le Professeur de l'année précédente était absent. La veille, les rumeurs qui circulaient dans la salle commune des Gryffondors affirmaient qu'il était parti en Afrique à la fin du semestre dernier et s'y était fait dévorer par un nundu. Hermione grimaça à cette pensée, se demandant au passage si le poste de Professeur de Défenses était déjà maudit, avant de se tourner vers le nouveau professeur, assis à son bureau et qui griffonnait sur un morceau de parchemin.

Le cours commença et il se leva promptement, pointant sa baguette en direction du tableau. Le nom 'Gérard Faulkner' commença alors à s'y écrire, comme s'il avait été tracé avec une craie sèche et pointue. Le Professeur semblait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et avait les cheveux foncés et les yeux gris clair. Il parla ensuite d'une voix basse, mais non moins autoritaire.

« Je suis le Professeur Faulkner, » dit-il en venant s'appuyer sur le devant de son bureau pour faire face à la classe. « Je serai votre nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal. Je ne m'attends pas à revenir l'année prochaine. » Sa voix était posée et semblait énoncer une simple évidence. « Ce que vous retirerez de ce cours dépendra entièrement de votre implication. Je ne vous épargnerai pas. » Il tapota sa baguette contre le bureau. « Considérez-vous avertis. »

C'était une déclaration plutôt déprimante à entendre dès le premier jour de cours.

« Vous êtes maintenant des sixièmes années, » enchaina Faulkner. « On attend de vous que vous exerciez des sorts informulés. Des points vous seront attribués pour vos succès, et enlevés en réponse à toute tentative de tricherie. Il ne sert à rien de tenter de revenir sur ce point avec moi. J'ai un an pour vous enseigner tout ce qui vous sera nécessaire pour vous défendre, puis je m'en irai dans les Îles Marianne pour un nouvel emploi. » Il sourit légèrement à ces mots. « Une part importante de l'auto-défense est de savoir comment agir en _silence_. Cela vous donne une fraction de seconde d'avantage par rapport à votre adversaire puisqu'il ne peut pas savoir quel sort vous êtes sur le point d'utiliser, et chaque seconde est précieuse. »

La classe sembla s'inquiéter à ces mots, certains paraissaient bien intéressés, mais d'autres regrettaient visiblement de pas avoir laissé tomber cette classe à la première occasion.

« Vous allez maintenant vous répartir en paires, » déclara Faulkner sans changer de ton, « L'un attaquera et l'autre sera sur la défensive. Aucun d'entre vous n'aura le droit de prononcer le moindre mot. » Il fit un geste à la classe « Commencez. »

 _Si le cas se présentait, je le choisirais loin devant Ombrage,_ songea Hermione alors qu'elle se mettait debout. Les élèves de la classe se répartirent rapidement en groupes de deux, et Hermione se retrouva face à Barty Croupton. Il lui fit un sourire mauvais et se plaça à quelques mètres d'elle avant de sortir sa baguette sans se presser autrement.

Hermione tenait sa baguette prête. Elle attendit patiemment pendant près de vingt minutes qu'un sort, qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir, ne l'atteigne. Le visage de Croupton était rougi sous le coup de ses efforts infructueux. Partout dans la salle, des élèves trichaient et murmuraient leur sort dans un souffle. Faulkner enlevait des points aux duos fautifs, leur donnait quelques conseils, avant de continuer sa ronde.

Un éclat de lumière orangée parvint alors soudain de la baguette de Croupton, et Hermione agita sa baguette dans sa direction, repoussant silencieusement le sortilège avec un bouclier.

« Excellent, » déclara Faulkner, en passant près eux. « Quinze points pour Serpentard et Gryffondor. Continuez. »

Furieux de l'aisance avec laquelle Hermione avait silencieusement repoussé son sort, Croupton commença à lui tirer dessus rapidement, hésitant parfois sur un sort, mais réussissant admirablement bien pour un premier essai. Il était remarquable, qu'après avoir compris comment le faire une première fois, il soit désormais capable d'enchainer les sorts muets avec une telle facilité et rapidité. Apparemment il avait saisi l'essentiel de la technique et l'appliquait désormais avec ferveur. Hermione déviait ses sorts par des gestes de baguette fluides et rapprochés. Finalement, fatiguée de n'être que la cible, Hermione para un dernier sort avant de lui jeter un sort de confusion.

Croupton ne s'y attendant clairement pas, il fut repoussé vers les pupitres qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Il resta difficilement debout. Il avait l'air perplexe et hésitant alors qu'il cherchait appui sur les bureaux qui l'entouraient. Faulkner applaudit, appréciateur.

« Excellent » répéta-t-il. « Vous avez pris votre adversaire au dépourvu et qui plus est, silencieusement. Encore quinze points pour Gryffondor. »

Croupton montra les dents dans une grimace mauvaise et la regardait comme s'il était sur le point de tenter une vengeance quand la cloche retentit, signalant que la fin du cours.

 _Sauvée par le gong,_ songea Hermione, fière de l'avoir emporté, alors qu'elle emballait ses affaires et s'en allait.

 **-o-0-o-**

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Hermione enchaîna ses cours sans difficultés même si la charge de travail avait augmenté de façon quasi-exponentielle. Les autres professeurs commencèrent l'année en leur rappelant qu'ils étaient désormais des élèves de niveau ASPIC avant de leur assener une charge de devoirs telle qu'Hermione entendit de nombreux étudiants affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'une quantité de travail inhumaine et probablement illégale. Elle se contenta de les ignorer. Lorsqu'elle quitta le dîner plus tard ce soir-là, elle se rendit directement à la bibliothèque, peu après que James et Sirius se soient excusés pour aller sur le terrain de Quidditch s'entraîner en un-contre-un.

Elle trouva sa table habituelle, étala ses affaires et se mit à écrire.

Severus la rejoignit une heure plus tard. Hermione l'accueillit avec un sourire -qu'il ne lui retourna pas- et se replongea dans ses devoirs. Ils restèrent assis dans un silence absolu, presque pesant, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione finisse par mettre de côté son devoir de Sortilège, qui faisait près de trente centimètres de long, et qu'elle ne se pose contre le dossier de sa chaise pour le regarder.

« Tu as beaucoup de devoirs ? » demanda-t-elle, en jetant un œil sur les papiers éparpillés à son extrémité de la table.

« Oui, » grogna-t-il.

« Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me dire quand, à peu près, tu auras terminé ? »

« Une partie est à rendre plus tard dans la semaine, » dit-il fermement. « Je termine tout maintenant. »

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, » dit Hermione en se levant pour rassembler ses affaires. « Je te verrai demain. »

Severus releva vivement la tête. « Non… attend, » dit-il en posant sa plume, « Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? »

« Parce que j'ai terminé et que j'ai mieux à faire de mon temps que de rester là à te regarder travailler et bouder, » dit Hermione avec raideur.

Severus lui lança un regard furieux avant de laisser échapper un soupir. Il reposa les yeux sur ses devoirs et porta un doigt à ses lèvres, comme à son habitude lorsqu'il était en profonde réflexion.

« Donne-moi quinze minutes pour terminer ça et on descendra au lac, » dit-il en ramassant sa plume pour reprendre le paragraphe qu'il avait abandonné.

Hermione rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'étagère la plus proche pour trouver quelque chose à lire. Elle feuilleta pendant plusieurs minutes avant que le son de papiers que l'on rassemble ne se fasse entendre. En se retournant, elle vit Severus ranger ses affaires. Il mit la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et fit signe à Hermione d'en faire autant avant de s'éloigner.

Hermione le suivit, courant un peu pour le rattraper, et ils arpentèrent les couloirs et les escaliers en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le hall d'entrée. Ils passaient les portes quand Severus lui dit froidement : « Tu as gardé beaucoup de choses pour toi depuis que tu es arrivée. »

La porte se referma derrière eux alors qu'ils descendaient les marches de la cour. « Nous avons tous deux notre lot de secrets, Severus, » répondit calmement Hermione en ajustant son sac sur son épaule.

« Personne ne sait quoi que ce soit à propos de toi » dit Severus, un rictus aux lèvres. « Tu parais si ordinaire à première vue, et ensuite tu nous sors un coup comme celui du Chemin de Traverse. »

Hermione se tourna vivement pour le regarder « Mais c'est _quoi_ ton problème ? » s'emporta-t-elle, énervée par son comportement caustique et inégal. Elle savait que c'était un crétin capricieux, mais bon sang, elle n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. « Si tu ne veux pas te brûler, ne joue pas avec le feu, c'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Mon problème c'est que je ne sais pas la moindre chose sur toi ! » dit-il, la voix chargée de frustration refoulée. « J'ai fini par me rendre compte que même ce que pense avoir appris de toi en t'observant n'est pas entièrement vrai… tu prétends que la Défense contre les forces du mal est ton point faible et pourtant tu réussis à envoyer valser Barty Croupton sans le moindre effort ! »

« Oh, il est venu se plaindre auprès de toi, c'est ça ? » demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il a fait comme Rowle, » s'emporta Severus. « Il s'est plaint à qui voulait l'entendre. Tu continues tout bonnement à sortir ces trucs de nulle part et hormis le fait que ça va finir par te faire tuer, j'en ai assez d'être pris au dépourvu. »

Hermione se raidit, rassembla ses défenses, et lui lança un regard glacial.

« Toute personne qui tentera de tirer quelque chose de moi risque d'être prise au dépourvu », lui dit-elle doucement. Elle se détourna et regarda la rive du lac qui brillait au loin. « Je ne veux pas te perdre comme ami, Severus, d'autant plus que j'ai l'impression que c'est déjà en train de se produire... mais si j'ai mes secrets, je ne les partagerai que si, et quand, j'en aurai envie. Tout comme toi, je suppose. » Elle se tourna pour lui faire face à nouveau. « On ne pourrait pas tout simplement revenir à ce que nous étions avant ? »

Severus examinait son visage posément, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose, mais Hermione ne le sentait pas essayer de s'approcher de son esprit. De ce point de vue-là, il continuait à garder ses distances, bien qu'il semblât désespéré de savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Finalement, il se radoucit.

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione lui fit un faible sourire, qui disparut quand elle aborda un autre sujet désagréable. « Je sais que tu dois faire face à tes propres problèmes. Je me doute que les autres Serpentard te mettent dans une position difficile, et je sais que j'ai probablement aggravé le problème. Et puis, il y a Lily ... » Elle s'interrompit.

Severus serra les lèvres et s'appuya contre l'une des colonnes qui supportaient le toit surplombant les marches. « Je sais que Lily ne me pardonnera jamais, » dit-il finalement, « mais mais ça n'empêche pas que je tienne toujours à elle… même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être agacé par Potter qui n'arrête pas de jubiler à la moindre occasion. »

« James ne jubile pas, » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas devant toi, c'est évident, » ricana Severus, l'air méprisant.

« Contente-toi de l'ignorer dans ce cas, » répondit Hermione en soupirant. Elle posa ses doigts contre son front, essayant d'intimer à la part de son esprit qui voulait se déchaîner et lancer des sorts à tous les imbéciles jusqu'à ce qu'ils grandissent un peu, de se calmer. Malheureusement, l'autre moitié de son esprit semblait penser que la première avait là un argument valable. « Tu es suffisamment discipliné pour pratiquer la Legilimancie, Severus. Tu dois donc bien avoir le self-control nécessaire pour faire comme si tu n'en avais rien à faire de James Potter. »

Severus lui lança un regard maussade.

« Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, » dit Hermione avec lassitude. Jetant un regard sur le lac, elle aperçut le soleil qui commençait à se refléter dans l'eau, créant sur le lac des lueurs aux nuances rouge-orangé il esquissait son coucher. « Je sais que les Maraudeurs ont fait ta vie un véritable enfer depuis la première fois où ils ont posé les yeux sur toi et il n'est pas difficile non plus de voir que tu souffres toujours de ce qui s'est passé avec Lily. Mais elle a fait ses propres choix elle aussi, » ajouta doucement Hermione. "Elle aime bien James, et je pense que tu as brisé sa confiance en toi lorsque tu as perdu ton sang-froid. Ces choses-là arrivent parfois. Tu ne peux pas contrôler les actions des autres par ta seule volonté."

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, toi ? » l'attaqua Severus.

« Eh bien, » répondit sèchement Hermione : « Je t'aurais giflé, puis exigé des excuses. »

« J'ai menacé de dormir au pied de la tour de Gryffondor jusqu'à ce qu'elle me donne la chance de m'excuser, » répondit Severus d'un ton morne. « Elle ne voulait pas me pardonner. »

« Alors, c'est juste Lily, » conclu fermement Hermione. « Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais fait, c'est vrai, mais ... »

« Je veux juste qu'elle soit en sécurité », dit calmement Severus, qui refusait de la regarder. « Elle était ma seule amie, et même si elle n'est l'est plus maintenant, je veux toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Même si ce n'est pas moi. »

« Je déteste te dire ça, mais James Potter est quelqu'un de fort," lui fit remarquer Hermione d'une voix douce. « Il est intelligent et doué avec les sorts. Il est certes peut-être presque aussi mature qu'un première année, mais si qui que ce soit peut protéger Lily et la rendre heureuse en même temps, je pense que c'est lui. »

« Et tu en sais long, » répondit amèrement Severus.

Tristement, Hermione devait avouer qu'il avait raison. Jetant de nouveau un regard vers le lac où le soleil se noyait maintenant dans l'eau à l'horizon, elle fit un geste dans cette direction.

« On y va ? »

 **-o-0-o-**

Après dîner ce soir-là, lorsqu'ils furent revenus à la Tour de Gryffondor, Hermione prit James à part et lui exprima ses préoccupations. A cela, James soupira et s'ébouriffa les cheveux, visiblement pris au dépourvu.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de le narguer, vraiment pas, » dit-il. « Mais Lily et moi, on est côte à côte dans presque toutes nos classes maintenant, alors je me suis dit… pourquoi ne pas essayer d'être amical ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle comprenait parfaitement leurs deux points-de-vue, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution. Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses boucles indomptables, essayant de déterminer la façon la plus diplomatique de dire les choses.

« Severus, » commença-t-elle, "accepte le fait que toi et Lily soyez ensemble. Ça ne lui fait pas plaisir, pourtant il l'accepte. Mais il souffre toujours de la fin de son amitié avec Lily. Et la voir avec toi… et bien, il faut voir les choses en face, James. C'est remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Toi et Sirius, arrêtez de faire de sa vie un enfer. Maintenant que tu as gagné la main de Lily, je pense qu'il est juste de vous demander d'arrêter d'essayer de l'attaquer à la moindre occasion. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves à ce pauvre type, » dit James qui laissa un sourire éclairer son visage, « mais j'imagine que c'est une demande raisonnable, surtout si c'est pour te rendre la vie plus facile."

« Merci, James, » dit Hermione, sincèrement contente.

« Mais je ne peux pas promettre que je ne lui jetterai pas un sort s'il attaque le premier, » tenta de négocier James.

« Je vais faire passer le message, » promit Hermione. « Et Sirius ? »

« Je m'assurerai qu'il se tienne bien, lui aussi. » James s'ébouriffa une fois encore les cheveux avant d'ajouter « non pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin de moi, maintenant. Je pense qu'il a retenu la leçon."

« Tu crois ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Eh bien, il ne s'en est toujours pas pris à Snape cette année, si ? » fit remarquer James. Hermione dû concéder sur ce point elle n'avait été témoin de rien, et Severus ne lui avait rien rapporté. « J'ai promis à Lily d'arrêter de jeter des sorts aux gens juste pour m'amuser, donc… »

Il se tut, mais Hermione compris ce qu'implicitement il avait voulu dire. James et Sirius ne s'encourageaient plus mutuellement à s'en prendre à Severus. Sans ce genre de motivation, ajouté à la catastrophe de la fin de l'année précédente, il n'y avait plus vraiment de raison pour qu'ils continuent à se servir de Severus Snape comme souffre-douleur.

 **-o-0-o-**

La première semaine de cours s'en alla comme elle était venue et Hermione s'était plongée dans une routine confortable, ce dont ne pouvait se prévaloir ses camarades, qui avaient toujours du mal à s'adapter à leur nouveau programme. Nombre d'entre eux allaient voir la Préfète-en-Chef pour obtenir une copie de ses notes des années précédentes quand ils n'avaient pas réussi à saisir ce que leur disaient les Professeurs. Lily était ainsi obligée de partager son temps libre entre les promenades autour du terrain de Quidditch en compagnie de James et le tutorat qu'elle prodiguait aux plus jeunes.

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Hermione n'était pas irrépressiblement tentée de s'en charger. Il lui fallait déjà faire avec sa propre charge, conséquente, de travail et avec Severus, qui en lui-même, était déjà difficile à gérer sans en plus y ajouter les complaintes des autres élèves qui n'avaient d'abord même pas pris la peine de s'adresser à leur professeur pour les aider à s'en sortir. Hermione se disait qu'ils finiraient bien par apprendre à faire bon usage des heures de bureau des Professeurs et qu'ils arrêteraient de compter sur Lily Evans.

Fidèles à la promesse de James, lui et Sirius arrêtèrent d'attaquer Severus dans les couloirs entre les cours. Non pas qu'ils aient eu pour habitude de l'attaquer tant que ça pour commencer, juste à l'occasion de quelques représailles durant la première semaine entre eux et des Serpentards que Severus fréquentait. Mais désormais, ils tâchaient activement de rester à l'écart. Severus continuait néanmoins d'arpenter nerveusement les couloirs, s'attendant à être attaqué à tout moment, mais James et Sirius se contentaient simplement de l'ignorer. Hermione lui avait bien expliqué son petit accord avec James, mais il n'en restait pas pour le moins suspicieux et paranoïaque. Hermione avait l'impression de tenter de retenir deux chiens de combats Sirius et Severus avaient tous deux l'air de ne demander qu'à se battre. L'un parce qu'il adorait les duels et l'autre parce qu'il était convaincu qu'un sort ne manquerait pas de lui tomber dessus. C'était une situation pour le moins tendue et Hermione attendait simplement qu'elle lui explose entre les doigts. Au moins, il semblait qu'en ce qui concernait les duels, James avait quitté le ring.

Hermione et Severus gardèrent l'habitude de se rendre directement à la Bibliothèque après dîner pour faire leurs devoirs. Parfois, quand elle avait terminé avant le couvre-feu, Hermione empruntait à Severus son exemplaire du _Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions_ pour un peu de lecture. Elle était atterrée par l'état de dégradation du manuel, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses annotations et ses commentaires intéressants et utiles. Il fallait un peu de pratique pour déchiffrer son écriture brouillonne et minuscule, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Severus ne protestait désormais plus lorsqu'elle lui prenait son livre, tant qu'elle n'allait pas partager ce qu'elle y trouvait avec ses amis Gryffondors, elle était la bienvenue.

Hermione n'en n'ayant pas l'intention, elle passait donc bien souvent ses soirées à lire avec attention. Un soir, elle remarqua une inscription sur la couverture indiquant que le propriétaire était le _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_ et elle mâchouilla longtemps sa plume avant d'oser lui demander ce que cela signifiait.

« Je suis un Sang-Mêlé, » répondit simplement Severus sans lever les yeux du devoir qu'il rédigeait. « Ma mère était une Sang-Pure, son nom de jeune fille était Prince, ce qui fait de moi un Prince de Sang-Mêlé. »

« Ton père était un moldu ? » demanda Hermione, surprise.

« Pas du genre sympathique. » Severus tourna son parchemin et continua à écrire au dos. Ses doigts étaient noirs d'encre et la base de sa plume complètement imbibée. Il saisit l'opportunité de lui retourner la question. « Et tes parents ? »

« Tous les deux Moldus, tu le sais très bien, » lui dit Hermione en mordillant le haut de sa plume. « C'était des bons parents. Des fois, ils ne semblaient pas vraiment comprendre ma passion pour le Monde Magique… c'était tellement différent pour, tu comprends, mais ils me soutenaient énormément. »

Severus fit un demi-sourire mais resta silencieux.

Les semaines défilèrent rapidement. Hermione excellait dans tous ses cours bien qu'ils soient de plus en plus compliqués. Plus d'une fois, elle avait même dû demander à ses professeurs de se répéter afin de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'ils tentaient d'expliquer. Néanmoins, elle ne baissait pas les bras et devint vite très populaire parmi les Gryffondors lorsqu'il fut clair que leur nombre de points gagnés par jour augmentait bien plus vite que celui des Serpentards.

Elle fut aussi invitée à un autre dîner du Club de Slug, mais elle déclina l'invitation parce qu'elle avait trop de devoirs.

Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année approchait et c'était tout ce dont James et Sirius parlaient. Lorsque trop de jargon sportif faisait son apparition dans la conversation, Hermione restait à l'écart et parlait cours avec Remus.

Après dîner, elle continuait à se rendre directement à la Bibliothèque, le soir d'Halloween n'y fit d'ailleurs pas exception elle dîna et s'en alla en hâte, ne prenant même pas le temps de savourer le délicieux festin.

James et Sirius lui diagnostiquèrent un grave cas de 'Surtravail-ose', plaisantant en disant qu'elle était sans nul doute en phase terminale et que si tel était bien le cas, lui demandèrent si elle pouvait tout leur léguer.

Hermione les frappa tous deux sur la tête avec son planning, qu'elle venait juste de sortir et les informa que si leur diagnostique était exact, elle reviendrait les hanter pour l'éternité.

« Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ce que tu veux, » dit-elle en souriant machiavéliquement à James, qui massait le dos de sa tête. « Tu ne pourrais plus jamais t'envoyer en l'air avec qui que ce soit de toute ta vie. »

« Oh ! » intervint Sirius alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir. « Pas de coups sous la ceinture, c'est du hors-jeu ! »

Malgré tout, quand arriva le match de Quidditch ce samedi-là, Hermione s'y rendit avec le reste de l'école, parée des couleurs de sa Maison en signe de support. Comme d'habitude, l'année commençait avec un match Gryffondor-Serpentard qui fut tout aussi empreint de coup bas que n'importe quelle autre confrontation qu'Hermione ait eu l'occasion de voir entre ces deux Maisons. Sirius était batteur pour Gryffondor et il avait tendance à toujours rester à proximité de James pour éloigner d'éventuels Cognards du Poursuiveur. Dans les airs comme sur terre, la complicité des deux Maraudeurs était évidente. Comme des frères, en fait et il était inenvisageable pour Hermione de concevoir que qui que ce soit ait pu imaginer Sirius capable de trahir son ami ça aurait comme si Fred se retournait contre George. Inconcevable n'était pas assez fort pour l'exprimer. C'était tout bonnement en dehors du champ des possibles.

Elle avait jeté un regard vers Peter Pettigrow, assit entre Remus et Mary. Il applaudissait quand Gryffondor marquait. Elle se sentit un instant nauséeuse.

Le match se conclu avec une célébration dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Quelqu'un avait apporté un vieux tourne-disque et l'avait enchanté pour qu'il joue des musiques disco à la mode. Hermione était persuadée que la salle était suffisamment bruyante pour que tout Poudlard les entende faire la fête. Quelqu'un avait aussi fait disparaître tous les meubles, probablement vers les étages et Sirius avait réquisitionné le centre de la pièce pour une danse effrénée avec Marlène McKinnon, l'une des Poursuiveurs de l'équipe. Autour d'eux, tout le monde riait et acclamait.

Hermione secoua la tête, incapable de retenir un sourire. Jamais Gryffondor n'avait ainsi fêté une victoire à son époque. Jamais à la façon de ce joyeux chaos organisé devant elle.

Elle observa James prendre la main de Lily et l'entraîner sur la piste, un sourire joyeux sur le visage un instant plus tard, ils dansaient et tournoyaient sur un rythme sauvage et juvénile. Les acclamations montèrent encore de plusieurs octaves en réaction et Hermione dû se résigner à mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles, de peur que ses tympans n'explosent et ne se mettent à saigner.

Après un certain temps, le volume retomba progressivement jusqu'à un niveau plus supportable. Tout le monde applaudissait et acclamait d'un seul homme alors que le reste des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait attiré un partenaire pour danser en duo au centre de la pièce. Hermione finit par se joindre à eux pour de bon, souriant largement tandis qu'elle les regardait danser, enivrés par leur victoire, l'adrénaline et le puissant rythme de la musique.

On entendit soudain les premières notes d'un Tango, et Hermione se couvrit le visage de ses mains quand toute l'équipe de Gryffondor, accompagnée de leurs partenaires, commença à en massacrer les enchaînements.

Elle se faufila un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvaient les boissons et la nourriture, apportées de la cuisine, et se servit une Bièraubeurre. Elle en avala une gorgée et se retourna à temps pour voir James Potter attraper Lily Evans et la soulever, la faisant tournoyer de telle façon que ses longs cheveux roux volaient autour d'eux comme une auréole. Elle souriait et riait, ses yeux pétillant vivement et quand James la reposa, elle l'embrassa.

Il y eu d'autres acclamations hystériques alors que la musique revenait au disco, tout le monde sautait et tapait des mains, criait et sifflait tandis que les lions victorieux fêtaient leur réussite. Hermione trouvait presque incroyable la façon dont les joueurs de Quidditch étaient adorés à cette époque. A Gryffondor, ils étaient traités comme des héros et des célébrités. Ils n'avaient même pas encore gagné la Coupe et pourtant, ils avaient tout. Rien, absolument rien à l'époque d'Hermione n'aurait pu rivaliser avec ça. Pas même la fête organisée pendant sa troisième année, celle qui avait été suivie de l'intrusion de Sirius dans la Tour de Gryffondor alors qu'il recherchait Croûtard, n'avait atteint cette magnitude. Pas plus que les célébrations qui avaient eu lieu pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. C'était tout simplement une toute autre définition de 'faire la fête'.

Le Professeure McGonagall fit son apparition aux alentours de minuit pour envoyer tout le monde au lit. Cela nécessita de lancer un sort pour faire taire la musique, puis la foule avant de difficilement pouvoir se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit des gens qui tapaient toujours des mains et piétinaient bruyamment le sol, non affectés par le _Silencio_. Cela aurait nécessité un autre sortilège. Ensuite, il fallut donner l'ordre d'aller au lit, ce qui, une fois les sortilèges annulés, provoqua une série de grognement sonores et de protestations, accompagnés du retour de la musique.

Ce ne fut donc pas une tâche facile pour la Directrice de Gryffondor, mais elle y parvint néanmoins. La salle fut nettoyée, les élèves envoyés dans leurs lits et les restes de nourriture et de boissons récupérés par les Elfes de Maison.

Hermione vit plusieurs couples s'embrasser pour se dire bonne nuit avant de se séparer. James et Lily étaient parmi eux.

* * *

Bonjour à tous. Je suis heureuse de vous publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Tout particulièrement en ce jour, qui est celui l'anniversaire du décès d'Alan Rickman. Ce grand homme était une source d'inspiration pour beaucoup de personnes, dont moi. J'ai été tellement peinée qu'il parte si tôt. Je dédie ce chapitre à sa mémoire. Qu'il puisse perdurer à travers nos esprits et nos passions.

J'espère que le retour de notre cher Severus vous a fait plaisir. Ce qu'il me plaît, c'est qu'il reste fidèle à soi-même ; un vrai Serpentard!

Vous avez été nombreux à me laisser des reviews, et je vous en remercie grandement, c'est un pur bonheur de vous lire chaque semaine. Spécialement entre deux devoirs qui font m'arracher les cheveux. Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine! Qu'elle vous soit favorable.

* * *

 **PS :** Je pense répondre à la fin de mes chapitres aux reviewers auxquels je ne peux pas envoyer de messages. Cela me peine de ne pas tous vous répondre :)

Manon : Merci à toi de me suivre. Je vois chaque semaine tes reviews et elles me font grandement sourire! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours au rendez-vous. La prépa c'est dur, mais on s'accroche! Surtout en pensant à nos passions qui nous attendent à côté... J'espère que tu continueras à suivre les aventures d'Hermione et de Severus, à la semaine prochaine!  
MaryJanee

mamy 83 : Merci de me suivre depuis le chapitre 4, j'aurais souhaiter répondre avant mais je ne voyais pas comment. Maintenant, c'est chose faite! Ahah, maintenant que Severus est de retour, qu'en dis-tu? Tu t'attendais à cela? En espérant que tu as aimé ce chapitre, je te dis à dans une semaine pour la suite!  
MaryJanee


	8. Chapter 8

**Pride of Time**

 **Résumé :** Hermione se retrouve projeté de vingt ans en arrière. Il n'y a aucun retour possible l'unique option est d'aller de l'avant. Et quand inconsciemment on interfère avec le temps, ce à quoi on s'attend n'est pas toujours ce que l'on trouve. Traduction d'une fiction de Anubis Ankh.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à la fiction ou n'en profite d'aucune manière. Essayez de vous en rappeler s'il vous plaît. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et toutes les citations viennent directement des livres qui lui appartiennent également évidemment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

« Qu'est-ce que vous tous les Gryffondors foutiez là-haut ? » grogna Severus contre elle, fatigué, tombant contre le mur. Ils traînaient dans l'un des couloirs qui leur donnaient une belle vue sur le lac, plutôt que d'aller au lac eux-mêmes, parce qu'il pleuvait très fort. « Nous pouvions vous entendre depuis notre salle commune ! »

Hermione grogna repentante. « Désolée. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-haut ? Vous métamorphoser en trolls ou jouez avec ? »

« Nous avons mis de la musique, » dit Hermione en souriant largement maintenant, encore ivre de vertige en mémoire de la nuit dernière. « Tout va descendre de là. »

« Vas te faire foutre. » Severus se détourna pour se pencher par la fenêtre, posant son menton sur ses bras, l'air à la fois fatigué et maussade. « Vas te faire foutre Gryffondor et tes fêtes bruyantes. »

« On vous a gardé réveillé toute la nuit ? » demanda Hermione en riant à la fois de sa frustration et de son inaction.

« Oui, » gronda Severus.

« Vous n'avez pas utilisé de Sortilèges de Silence ? »

« Ils ne _fonctionnaient pas_. Ils ne duraient que cinq minutes avant de se briser. »

Hermione siffla. « Wow. »

La pluie tomba sur le toit, et Severus se retira pour fermer la fenêtre tandis que le vent redirigeait la pluie et la faisait battre contre les vitres. Il soupira et poussa un gémissement.

« Combien de temps avez-vous dormi ? » demanda Hermione, appuyée contre la fenêtre, d'où elle regardait le visage fatigué de Severus. Il ressemblait presque à un adolescent ordinairement privé de sommeil, sous cet angle.

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. La musique s'est arrêtée au environs de minuit, mas un peu avant ça, quelques-uns d'entre eux se sont provoqué en duel de baguettes. Nous ne pouvions pas dormi tant qu'ils se battaient. Slughorn a mis un temps ridicule à descendre pour les séparer – et alors nous avons tous dû jeter des sors pour réparer les dégâts. » Severus se frotta le visage de fatigue. « Nous ne nous sommes pas couchés probablement avant quatre heures du matin. »

Hermione grimaça. « Puis-je demander à propos de quoi vous vous battiez ? »

« Quidditch. »

« Incroyable. »

« Je le pense aussi. »

 **-o-0-o-**

Les cours s'intensifiaient de plus en plus. Ils devenaient plus avancés, plus complexes, et la charge de travail était beaucoup plus importante. Les Potions furent quasiment un désastre pour Hermione la Troisième Loi de Golpalott était facile à appréhender, mais difficile à mettre en action.

Elle dû aller demander l'aide de Severus. Il l'écouta patiemment quand elle lui dit à quel point elle était frustrée et perdue. Puis, il la coupa promptement avec sa réponse : « Tu n'as qu'à lui faire avaler un bézoard. »

Hermione en fût outragée. « C'est le conseil le plus inutile que je n'ai jamais entendu ! »

« Vraiment ? Même un imbécile pourrait suivre ces instructions. » Un rictus s'affichât sur son visage. « Pour moi, cela me parait être un plutôt bon conseil si tu es empoisonnée et que tu essayes de dire à l'idiot assis à côté de toi que tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si le bézoard ne fonctionne pas ? » demanda Hermione.

« Tu meurs, » lui répondit-il simplement.

« _Severus_ ! »

« Bien, » grommela le Serpentard en s'adossant contre sa chaise dans un soupir. « Assieds-toi et je te montre. »

Quant au cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui lui avait semblé assez aisé au début de l'année, il devenait lui aussi douloureusement difficile. Il y avait proportionnellement plus de Serpentards que d'élèves d'autres Maisons dans ce cours, ce qui voulait dire qu'Hermione s'était retrouvée plus d'une fois en binôme avec l'un d'entre eux, évidemment malintentionné. Ils n'hésitaient pas à recourir à des sorts qu'Hermione trouvait particulièrement inappropriés pour une salle de classe – l'Arrache-boyaux par exemple – et elle avait donc décidé de leur rendre la pareille, non à l'aide de sorts dangereux, mais en privilégiant l'humiliation. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle en rende un chauve, ou le métamorphose d'une quelconque manière.

Pendant l'un de ces cours, Barty Croupton Jr. avait ainsi passé cinq bonnes minutes à battre furieusement de ses ailes de perruche jaune tandis qu'Hermione s'appliquait à essayer de le toucher avec un sortilège de Dé-plumage. Elle était sortie de cours fière de son exploit, d'autant plus que le sablier des Gryffondors, qui avait vu son score monter de trente points, venait témoigner de ses exploits. Métamorphoser le Serpentard-qui-se-léchait-les-lèvres en canari était d'ailleurs devenu une telle habitude qu'elle le surnommait désormais ainsi.

Mais tout n'était pas qu'amusement et distraction pour Hermione. Une fois, Faulkner leur apporta des images d'inferi et leur assigna un devoir de trente centimètres à rendre pour le lendemain. En toute franchise, ça avait été un vrai cauchemar, surtout étant donné le délai et l'horreur des recherches qu'ils avaient eu à faire ce soir-là. Regarder des cadavres et des corps réanimés n'était pas vraiment une occupation plaisante avant d'aller se coucher. Il y avait aussi les sorts difficiles qu'il leur fallait apprendre, ceux notamment qui consistaient à appliquer à identifier des sorts préexistants de magie noire présents dans divers objets à l'aide de sorts bien plus complexes mais moins intrusifs qu'un simple _specialis revelio_. Ils devaient s'entraîner sur des boules de cristal que Faulkner avait empruntées à l'actuel professeur de divination et qu'il avait ensorcelées de façon à ce qu'elles s'attaquent à toute personne qui n'aurait pas exécuté proprement le sort et Hermione ne fut pas la seule qui se retrouva avec une balafre sur le visage à la fin d'un cours.

Pour faire court, on ne pouvait pas dire que ce soit une partie de plaisir. Loin de là même. Malgré tout, il y avait quelques bons moments, comme lorsqu'Hermione jouait à la Bataille Explosive ou aux Bavboules avec ses camarades Gryffondors ou bien lorsqu'elle passait du temps avec Severus.

Quand décembre arriva, des nouvelles perturbantes avaient commencé à faire leur apparition dans les journaux. _La_ _Gazette_ reportait au moins un mort ou disparu chaque semaine et Hermione devenait nerveuse et agitée. Severus lui jurait qu'il ne savait rien sur le sujet, mais Hermione n'était pas certaine de pouvoir –ou même de devoir- lui faire confiance. Le Professeur Dumbledore disparaissait lui aussi fréquemment de la Grande Table, ce qui plongeait Hermione dans un profond malaise. Au moins, Poudlard semblait sûr quand le Directeur s'y trouvait. Sans lui, il apparaissait vulnérable.

Le jour qui précédait les vacances de Noël, elle intercepta Severus sur le chemin du déjeuner et l'attira à l'écart, plaquant un exemplaire de _la_ _Gazette_ sur son torse. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues alors qu'elle regardait Severus déplier le journal et lire les gros titres, qui décrivaient les plus abominables et perturbantes nouvelles parues jusqu'alors toute une famille de sorciers avait été retrouvée morte à leur domicile, deux parents et leurs quatre enfants. Les corps montraient tous des signes de torture qui avaient eu lieu pré et post-mortem. Le père était un employé du Ministère et la mère une Moldue.

L'article avait perturbé Hermione à un tel point qu'elle avait fini par craquer.

« C'est vraiment le maniaque que tu veux servir ? » cria-t-elle.

Le visage de Severus était resté impassible, mais son regard laissait transparaître sa peur. Consciente que le gouffre qui les séparait ne pourrait être comblé pour l'instant, Hermione abandonna Severus, qui serrait toujours l'article entre ses mains, et s'enfuit vers la Tour de Gryffondor pour être seule.

Hermione resta à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël pas Severus. Elle se réfugia dans la tour de Gryffondor ou à la Bibliothèque et déclina l'invitation de Slughorn à son dîner de Noël, prétextant qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Slughorn avait bien entendu été très compréhensif et lui avait conseillé d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh si ses symptômes ne s'arrangeaient pas rapidement.

Il était sans doute préférable que Severus ne soit pas présent pour les vacances car Hermione ne se sentait pas d'humeur charitable à son égard pour le moment. Ce n'était pas qu'elle soit réellement fâchée contre lui mais plutôt qu'il soit suffisamment égoïste pour rejoindre les Mangemorts si cela pouvait lui assurer la protection d'une seule personne. Même si elle savait qu'il finirait par le regretter et s'en repentir, ce n'était pour l'instant visiblement pas le cas. Du moins pas suffisamment pour qu'il change d'avis. Une part d'Hermione reconnaissait d'ailleurs que malgré l'absence de Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche, Severus était bel est bien part du troupeau.

Bon, il est vrai que l'on ne peut pas vraiment remettre une lettre de démission à Voldemort. Avec lui, c'est une vie de servitude ou la mort. Harry et son parrain en avaient parlé et son ami le lui avait répété. Severus ne pouvait donc pas simplement dire à Voldemort, ou à qu'elle que soit la personne qui l'avait introduit, qu'il avait changé d'avis et voulait se retirer. Il se ferait tuer.

En fin de compte, Hermione n'en voulait pas vraiment à Severus, mais plus à l'homme qu'il servirait bientôt un homme qui avait dépassé les limites de la cruauté et de la folie.

Pendant les vacances, Hermione avait acheté plusieurs cadeaux pour ses amis. Ainsi, elle offrit à Alice un nouveau jeu d'échec et Frank reçu un paquet de chaudrons en chocolat –Hermione le vit plus tard le partager avec Alice au coin du feu. Elle avait aussi choisi un poster des Flèches d'Appleby pour Mary, puisqu'elle en était une grande fan. Lily quant à elle avait reçu une paire de boucles d'oreilles en forme de lions qui rugissaient réellement et James un exemplaire du _Quidditch à travers les âges._ Sirius pour sa part eut droit à une épaisse paire de mitaines en laine qu'Hermione avait tricoté elles-mêmes et qui étaient enchantées pour empêcher la neige de pénétrer. A Remus enfin, elle avait offert un exemplaire du _Mensuel des Potions_ dans lequel un article décrivait une miraculeuse mais non moins prometteuse potion du nom de _Tue_ - _Loup_ ainsi qu'un exemplaire de _Dracula_. Remus avait ri de bon cœur à l'ironie et l'avait serrée dans ses bras avant de lui offrir son propre cadeau.

Quand Severus revint après les vacances, il semblait hésitant à l'approcher. Hermione était plutôt déprimée en ce moment et s'était à nouveau jetée dans ses livres Severus n'osa pas l'aborder avant plus tard ce soir-là après le dîner, alors qu'elle rejoignait son coin habituel à la Bibliothèque. Il l'avait observée durant tout le repas, essayant d'évaluer si oui ou non il était prudent d'aller lui parler et avait finalement décidé de se rendre à leur habituelle séance d'étude.

Lorsqu'Hermione leva les yeux de ses devoirs en entendant le son de pas qui approchaient, elle ne se leva pas pour partir, pas plus qu'elle ne lui ordonna de s'en aller. Elle ne le fusilla même pas du regard. Au lieu de ça, elle paraissait simplement résignée et fatiguée alors qu'il vint se poser près d'elle.

« Comment était ton Noël ? » demanda-t-elle platement.

« Hermione... » dit Severus, tout bas.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Juste... oublions ce qui s'est passé, » dit-elle, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. « Tout va bien. En fait, tout ne va pas bien, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute et je... »

Il plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui imposant efficacement le silence par sa spontanéité. Il resta silencieux un instant avant de retirer sa main et de prendre la parole.

« Je sais depuis longtemps que tu as raison, » dit-il doucement, sa voix presque inaudible, même dans le silence relatif de la Bibliothèque. « Je sais depuis longtemps que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est diabolique et fou, mais je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose maintenant. J'aurais tant à perdre si je tentais de m'enfuir. »

Hermione hocha la tête misérablement.

« Hermione, je suis désolé. »

Hermione se leva et déglutit difficilement, essayant de retrouver sa voix pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait.

Mais au lieu de ça, et à son plus grand effroi, elle fondit en larmes. Elle essaya de les chasser du dos de sa main, contrariée par la faiblesse qu'elle laissait apparaître. Il la trouvait sans doute ridicule à pleurer ainsi. Pourquoi est-ce que Voldemort ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur faire le plaisir de s'étouffer avec un morceau de dinde de Noël et tomber raide mort ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas tout simplement retourner à sa propre époque, auprès de Ron et Harry...

Elle fut surprise quand des bras l'enlacèrent, la tenant fermement. Elle se raidit un instant avant de s'abandonner et d'enfouir son visage contre son torse, trouvant un réconfort dans sa présence chaleureuse et réconfortante, pleurant en silence.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison, » hoqueta-t-elle, sa voix réduite à un gémissement.

Elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il lui dise qu'elle était irraisonnable et puérile, ou qu'il la repousse aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait pris contre lui, mais il ne fit rien de la sorte. Tandis qu'Hermione pleurait, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était ni puérile ou irraisonnable elle approchait de l'âge adulte dans un monde où l'ombre gagnait peu à peu du terrain et rien dans sa situation n'était le moins amusant ou superficiel. Elle croulait sous le poids d'une importante charge de travail scolaire, elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ce nouveau monde dans lequel elle avait été projetée et Severus tenait une place importante dans l'effroi qu'elle éprouvait. Elle avait confiance en lui, en tant que personne, mais craignait la position dans laquelle il s'était lui-même emprisonné. Il pourrait être tué. Il pourrait la tuer. Il pourrait tuer ou être complice du meurtre de personnes qu'elle connaissait, non parce qu'il souhaitait leur mort, mais parce qu'il y avait une personne, une seule, qu'il ne pouvait s'autoriser à perdre.

Severus parla doucement. « Il y a toujours quelque chose que l'on souhaiterait avoir après l'avoir perdu et que l'on apprécie vraiment qu'à ce moment-là. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que j'aurais mes amis avec moi, » dit Hermione, amère. « J'étais tellement persuadée que quoi que l'on doive affronter, je pourrais toujours compter sur eux... et juste comme ça, un jour, ils ne sont plus là. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de leur dire au revoir. » Harry et Ron n'étaient certes pas morts, mais ils auraient tout aussi bien pu l'être pour elle Hermione avait peu d'espoir de les revoir un jour. « Combien de temps avant que cela arrive à quelqu'un d'autre que je connais ? A James, Sirius ou Remus ? A toi ? »

Severus ne répondit pas. Hermione ne lui en voulut pas. Aucun mot ne semblait approprié.

 **-o-0-o-**

Après l'incident à la Bibliothèque, Hermione garda la tête haute. La douleur, la culpabilité et l'abattement qui avaient élu domicile en elle continuaient à la hanter, mais elle le cachait, gardant tout à l'intérieur. Quand elle voyait Sirius, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se l'imaginer décharné et au bord de la folie, tel qu'elle l'avait connu à son époque. C'était comme un souvenir fugace mais persistant, qui venait remplacer la personne qu'elle avait face à elle. Elle voyait aussi Remus, rongé par ses démons et perpétuellement épuisé. Elle voyait Alice et Franck à Sainte-Mangouste, incapables de reconnaître leur propre fils... Et elle voyait Harry à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec James ou Lily, un sentiment de profond désespoir au creux de l'estomac quand elle réalisait qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'un peu moins de trois ans à vivre.

Elle se forçait à accepter ces réminiscences. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver James et Lily. Elle ne pouvait pas empêcher Sirius de passer douze années à Azkaban. Elle pouvait peut-être aider Remus, mais honnêtement, que pouvait-elle véritablement accomplir ? Et pour Alice, pour Franck ?

Pour la réconforter, elle pouvait seulement se tourner vers Severus. C'était un homme amer et caustique à son époque, mais elle ne voyait cela que rarement en lui désormais. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle percevait déjà les traces de l'amertume et de la colère dans ce corps adolescent – bien qu'à dix-huit ans, il soit déjà adulte depuis plus d'un an selon les standards sorciers – et que la différence entre ces deux impressions qu'elle avait de lui se faisait moins flagrante. Il était désobligeant, autoritaire et exaspérant, juste comme Hermione s'en souvenait, mais cela était adouci lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec lui. En sa compagnie, il n'était plus autant sur la défensive.

Hermione sut pas que c'était l'anniversaire de Severus jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne la retrouve pas à leur rendez-vous habituel à la Bibliothèque un lundi de début janvier. Vingt minutes après l'heure où il aurait dû arriver, Bellatrix Black fit son apparition, lui adressant un sourire goguenard alors qu'elle plaçait les mains sur le bureau d'Hermione, s'assurant ainsi la pleine attention de la Gryffondor.

« Snape ne viendra pas ce soir, » dit-elle en désignant d'un geste dédaigneux les papiers dispersés sur la table. « Remballe tes petites affaires et retourne dans ta tour, Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, digne de Méduse. « Et pourquoi ça ? »

« On lui organise une petite soirée d'anniversaire, vois-tu, » répondit Bellatrix. En voyant l'air étonné d'Hermione, elle jubila. « Oh, je suis désolée. Il a oublié de t'en informer ? »

« J'avais oublié, » mentit froidement Hermione.

Bellatrix lui accorda un sourire sadique et se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient au niveau de l'oreille d'Hermione.

« Snape est l'une des recrues les plus prometteuses du Seigneur des Ténèbres, vois-tu, » murmura-t-elle. Hermione fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et Bellatrix enchaîna, « Il est normal que son dix-huitième anniversaire soit célébré en compagnie de ses frères d'armes. Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Sa baguette était prête, dans sa manche. Si Bellatrix montrait le moindre signe de vouloir lui faire du mal, elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Bellatrix répondit à son silence. « Cela veut dire que l'été prochain, il recevra la Marque des Ténèbres, » murmura-t-elle, contrariée par le manque de réaction d'Hermione. « Il ne demande qu'une chose en échange de sa loyauté et j'ai peur qu'en tant que Sang-de-bourbe de compagnie, tu ne remplisses pas les critères. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, » répondit platement Hermione, enfonçant ses ongles sous la table.

« Espèce d'arrogante... »

Bang !

En un éclair, Hermione bondit de son siège et fut sur pieds, baguette en main, pointée vers les étagères dont provenait le sort. Bellatrix avait été projetée loin de la table, atterrissant contre l'étagère derrière elle. Elle se releva quelques secondes plus tard, baguette en main alors que Severus Snape sortait de l'ombre.

« Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Bellatrix. » Sa voix était doucereusement dangereuse.

« Tu es censé être dans la Salle Commune ! » siffla Bellatrix. « J'étais d'accord pour transmettre ton message à la Sang-de-bourbe... » elle avait craché ce mot avec tout le dégoût donc elle était capable. « Je lui ai dit que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« J'ai changé d'avis, » déclara Severus. Il semblait s'ennuyer de l'échange, perdu dans ses pensées, mais sa baguette était fermement serrée dans son poing. « Je suis arrivé à la Salle Commune et j'ai décidé que j'avais mieux à faire de ma soirée que de participer à la débauche qui ne manquerait pas d'avoir lieu en mon honneur. »

« Mais... »

« C'est lundi, Bellatrix. Je sais que tu n'as pas appris le sens inhérent à ce mot, mais cela implique que le jour suivant est ouvré, » dit sèchement Severus. « J'ai deux examens à passer demain, étudier me semble, donc, une meilleure façon d'occuper mon temps. »

Bellatrix fusilla Hermione du regard avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Severus.

« Passe donc la soirée avec ta petite Gryffondor, » cracha-t-elle en rajustant ses robes avant de commencer à s'en aller. « J'informerai Avery de ton insubordination. »

« Je t'en prie, » répliqua Severus, faussement courtois, en lui désignant la sortie de la Bibliothèque. « Va te plaindre auprès d'Avery. Je lui ai déjà présenté mes excuses. »

« Tes excuses, tes excuses, » répéta Bellatrix, imitant son intonation. Elle leur lança à tous deux un dernier regard mauvais avant de partir pour de bon. « Tu ne t'en tireras pas toujours à si bon compte, Snape. »

Hermione attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût sûre que la Serpentard soit bel et bien partie avant de se tourner vers Severus.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était ton anniversaire. »

« J'avais oublié. »

« C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit. » Hermione lui adressa un léger sourire. « Tu n'as pas réellement deux examens demain, si ? »

« En fait, si, mais j'ai déjà révisé, » répondit Severus d'un ton détaché. Il souriait lui aussi. « Sur quoi tu travailles ? »

« Un devoir pour vendredi, » l'informa Hermione en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du désordre étalé sur la table, envoyant toutes ses affaires se ranger bien en ordre dans son sac. Elle se releva. « C'est ton anniversaire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Le sourire de Severus se mua en une expression conspiratrice. « Pré-au-Lard. »

« Pré-au-Lard ? » cria presque Hermione, mais comme elle veillait à garder la voix basse dans la Bibliothèque, cela s'apparenta plus à un couinement. « Maintenant ? A cette heure de la nuit ? Ce n'est même pas un week-end prévu pour Pré-au-lard... on se fera prendre, tu es fou ! »

« Je sais comment me rendre à Pré-au-lard, » expliqua Severus qui souriait largement désormais, abordant crânement un air d'autosatisfaction. « On ne se fera pas prendre. »

« Mais ce n'est pas prudent ! » continua Hermione, dans tous ses états. « Les Mangemorts... »

« Il n'y a aucun Mangemort à Pré-au-lard ce soir. »

Certes, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne franchis jamais un peu la frontière posée par les règlements, » demanda Severus, provocateur.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec la fois où Harry avait décidé de se rendre à Pré-au-lard en troisième année. Ce projet avait les mots _mauvaise idée_ gravés dessus. Pourtant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était vraiment possible...

« Allez, viens, » dit-il en attrapant son poignet pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Hermione garda ses pieds ancrés au sol, toujours indécise. Il soupira, exaspéré en se tournant pour lui faire face.

« C'est mon anniversaire, » rappela-t-il. Il la suppliait presque, mais employant un ton doux, légèrement autoritaire auquel se mêlait une excitation enfantine plutôt que la supplication qu'Hermione l'avait vu utilisé avec Lily. « Je ne veux pas le passer à étudier et il est hors de question que je retourne à la Salle Commune pour fêter ça avec les Serpentard. Je veux faire quelque chose de différent de ce à quoi j'ai le droit d'habitude. »

« Vas-y seul, » déglutit Hermione. « Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça. »

« Je ne veux pas faire ça tout seul, » dit Severus. « Viens avec moi, Hermione. Pour me faire plaisir. »

Hermione hésita un moment, mais Severus tira à nouveau sur son bras et sa décision fut prise.

« Très bien, » dit-elle, quoique toujours peu convaincue. « Allons-y. »

Severus l'entraîna en dehors de la Bibliothèque. Ils montèrent deux volées de marches et longèrent plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter au troisième étage, devant la statue de la Sorcière Borgne. Hermione connaissait ce passage grâce à Harry, mais elle n'avait pas su que Severus en ait eu connaissance – ou du moins le Professeur Snape. Elle savait qu'il y avait attrapé Harry après que Malfoy lui ait rapporté que Harry tentait de se rendre à Pré-au-lard, mais sans savoir si le professeur avait su où était le passage.

Severus tapota la statue en murmurant « _Dissendium_. »

La bosse de la Sorcière Borgne glissa lentement sur le côté et Severus poussa légèrement Hermione dans le dos. « Toi d'abord, » décréta-t-il, l'air bien trop content de lui au goût de cette dernière.

Sans ajouter un mot, Hermione se glissa par l'ouverture et s'y engagea partiellement, les pieds en avant. « Severus, si ça me tue, je... »

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Il la poussa et Hermione laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle perdait sa prise et était emportée vers le bas. Severus lui accorda une minute d'avance avant de la suivre.

Hermione atteint le bas du tunnel et toucha douloureusement le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle s'écarta rapidement du chemin, rajustant sa robe alors que son partenaire de crime Sepentardesque apparaissait. Il eut la chance d'atterrir sur ses pieds et il se releva nonchalamment, allumant dans un même geste sa baguette. Il sourit, pas le moins du monde repentant en voyant l'air échevelé d'Hermione et se mit à marcher. Hermione se dépêcha de le suivre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as poussée ! »

« Tu l'as cherché, » répliqua-t-il, absolument pas désolé.

« Crétin ! »

« On m'a traité de pire, » dit Severus en souriant d'un air satisfait.

Hermione soupira rageusement, mais se contenta de prendre sa baguette pour ajouter un peu de lumière avant de le suivre en silence.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment il avait pu la convaincre de se lancer là-dedans. C'était complètement insensé. Elle peinait à croire qu'elle s'était laissée entraîner dans un acte de délinquance juvénile par son professeur de Potions. C'était quelque chose dont auraient été capables Harry et Ron, ou bien Fred et George. Peut-être bien même les Maraudeurs. Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que la personne qui la pourrait la convaincre de faire le mur pour se rendre à Pré-au-lard à la tombée de la nuit, sans que cela soit une situation d'extrême urgence, serait Severus.

Hermione n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'ils passèrent dans le tunnel, mais quand ils atteignirent le bout, elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà huit heures moins le quart. Le couvre-feu serait effectif dans approximativement une heure. Il n'y avait pas la moindre chance qu'elle puisse être de retour à temps à l'école. Résignée, Hermione suivit Severus sans un mot sur l'échelle menant au sous-sol de Honeydukes. Ils laissèrent leurs sacs sous la trappe, Hermione prit tout de même soin de récupérer ses gants, sa cape et son bonnet et s'apprêtait à proposer à son compagnon de les lui dupliquer quand elle s'aperçut qu'il avait fait de même. Il avait clairement tout prévu bien avant d'avoir quitté la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'avant de la boutique et Hermione, reconnaissante que le magasin ne ferme pas avant minuit, suivit Severus dans la nuit.

« C'est génial, » souffla-t-il, un sourire irrépressible aux lèvres. A nouveau, il abordait une expression enfantine que seul ses traits déjà matures venaient contredire. Il se retourna et lança à Hermione un regard provocateur et interrogatif. « As-tu déjà fait quelque chose d'aussi fantastique ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Hermione, tâchant d'avoir l'air offensé.

« Je t'écoute, » la défia-t-il alors qu'ils remontaient la grande rue.

Hermione paraissait scandalisée. « Je ne vais pas te faire la liste de toutes mes... transgressions académiques juste pour te prouver que je suis capable d'enfreindre le règlement ! »

« Clairement, si tu n'étais pas capable d'enfreindre le règlement, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation aujourd'hui... Je ne serais pas là, tout simplement. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Severus leva les yeux vers le ciel où la pleine lune brillait, éclairant la rue d'une pâle lueur.

« J'imagine que je serais avec Lupin. »

« Oh, » comprit Hermione. Pour une obscure raison, elle rougit. « Exact, je t'ai sauvé la vie. »

« Tu as brisé le couvre-feu pour ça. »

« J'ai comme une habitude d'enfreindre les règles en cas d'urgences, » reconnut Hermione. « Le reste du temps, j'essaie de m'y tenir. »

Severus lui fit un sourire amusé et la guida dans l'allée qui se trouvait entre Scribenpenne et Gaichiffon.

« Severus, qu'est-ce... ? »

« On va quelque part où personne ne nous connaît, » expliqua Severus. « On ne peut pas aller à La Tête de Sanglier ou aux Trois Balais et on a déjà été dans tous les magasins qui se trouvent ici. Je peux transplaner. »

« Mais... »

« On ne craindra rien sur le Chemin de Traverse, » persista Severus, déterminé à profiter au maximum de cette soirée. « On peut venir à Pré-au-lard n'importe quand, mais je parie que tu n'as jamais visité Londres de nuit. »

« Non, » reconnu Hermione. « Mais Severus, Pré-au-lard est une chose... Il faut transplaner pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse ! Je ne... plus nous nous éloignons de l'école, moins nous sommes en sécurité. Je ne suis pas certaine de vouloir tester cette théorie. »

Severus la dévisagea d'un regard inquisiteur. « Tu as toujours un plan de secours, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je... quoi ? »

« Quand tu me racontes les fois où toi et tes amis aviez des problèmes, tu étais toujours celle qui les en sortait, » lui rappela Severus. « Tu n'as pas une petite idée de la façon de nous en sortir une fois à Londres en cas de besoin ? »

Hermione s'accorda une seconde de réflexion. Utiliser un Portoloin pour se rendre dans le bureau du Directeur au milieu de la nuit ne semblait pas être une excellente idée, mais il était vrai qu'elle connaissait plusieurs sorts qui pourraient les sortir d'un potentiel danger, s'ils en venaient là. « Euh, oui. Oui, j'en ai une. »

« Et moi de même. Allons-y. »

Hermione se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux, songeuse. Il attendit impatiemment, bien qu'il ne cherchât pas à la pousser dans sa décision comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, regardant l'incertitude traverser son visage.

Et soudain, sa décision fut réellement prise. « Très bien allons-y. » Pour la première fois ce soir-là, elle lui fit un large sourire. « Je veux voir à quoi ressemble Londres la nuit. »

Un sourire victorieux, quasi-jubilatif, au lèvres Severus s'empara fermement de sa main et dans un craquement sonore, les fit tous deux transplaner.

 **-o-0-o-**

Ils apparurent juste au croisement de l'allée des Embrumes. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige et bien qu'elle ait été repoussée sur les côté, Severus et Hermione eurent la malchance d'atterrir dans l'un de ces tas. Ils s'en extirpèrent, riant alors qu'ils chassaient la neige de leurs chaussures et de leurs vêtements. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la boutique de Florian Fortarôme, où Hermione insista pour payer pour leurs deux glaces. Manger une glace en plein milieu de l'hiver était une idée plutôt stupide à un certain point de vue, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'adorer ça.

Plutôt que de chercher un banc sur lequel s'asseoir, Severus l'entraîna vers l'un des bâtiments, dont ils firent le tour. Hermione le suivit alors qu'il s'installait sur un balcon donnant au-dessus de Fleury & Bott. Ils se mirent à l'aise puis commencèrent à manger. Il cala ses jambes contre la balustrade et s'étendit légèrement, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres alors qu'il regardait le ciel, détendu et insouciant.

La glace était particulièrement délicieuse et malgré ses frissons, Hermione l'apprécia intensément.

Ils étaient là depuis moins de dix minutes quand Severus désigna un point dans le ciel. Hermione leva les yeux à temps pour voir une chouette s'envoler d'un toit à un autre, et soudain, comme si cela avait été le coup d'envoi d'un ballet régulier et soigneusement répété, une multitude de hiboux firent leur apparition. Quand Hermione se pencha en avant pour observer au loin, elle vit qu'ils venaient tous d'Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou.

« Le propriétaire les lâche la nuit, » expliqua Severus, souriant d'un air satisfait face à l'air perplexe d'Hermione avant prendre une nouvelle cuiller de sundae. « Si on reste ici assez longtemps, au bout d'un moment, on a l'impression qu'il pleut des plumes. »

« C'est magnifique, » souffla Hermione en admirant deux hiboux blancs comme neige voler devant elle, tournant l'un autour de l'autre dans un jeu innocent, plongeant et remontant suivant les courants de l'air. La nuit était libre de tout nuage, laissant les étoiles briller dans le halo luminescent de la pleine lune. D'autres hiboux s'envolèrent, planant le long des immeubles. Deux chouettes hulottes se posèrent sur la fenêtre au-dessus d'Hermione et Severus, leurs grands yeux noirs posés sur eux, leurs têtes penchées curieusement sur le côté.

Hermione et Severus continuèrent à observer le ballet des hiboux, des sourires émerveillés aux lèvres, tout en finissant leurs glaces. Hermione racla la dernière bouchée de sa double glace au chocolat et dans un élan spontané, tendit la cuiller à Severus.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Severus, » dit-elle, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Il lui sourit et se pencha pour prendre l'offrande, ses yeux s'éclairant alors que la nouvelle saveur imprégnait ses papilles.

« Je te chanterais bien _Joyeux Anniversaire_ , mais j'ai peur que tu essaies de me jeter un sort si je fais ça, » ajouta-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Je m'en passerais, » acquiesça Severus en faisant disparaître sa coupe vide. Hermione lui tendit la sienne et il répéta son geste. Il essaya de lire l'heure sur la montre d'Hermione, mais retournée et dans le noir, c'était tout bonnement impossible. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Elle regarda sa montre. « Dix heures et quart. On devrait rentrer, tu crois ? »

« Honeydukes ferme à onze heures et il va nous falloir près d'une heure pour retourner au château, » dit Severus en se laissant glisser de la rambarde sur le balcon. Il lui tendit la main. « On devrait y aller, oui. »

Hermione accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et ils disparurent dans un craquement, laissant les plumes qui commençaient à tomber au milieu de la neige derrière eux.

 **-o-0-o-**

C'était l'une des choses les plus géniales que j'ai fait de ma vie, » dit Hermione, incapable de chasser le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres alors qu'ils remontaient le long du passage secret menant à l'école.

« C'était l'un des meilleurs anniversaires que j'ai passés, » ajouta Severus en sortant sa baguette pour éclairer le souterrain et ne pas risquer de s'y heurter la tête quand la hauteur variait. « La prochaine fois, ceci dit, je préférerais manger une glace en juillet... »

« Oh, et pourquoi donc ? » se moqua innocemment Hermione.

« Très drôle, » répondit Severus en se redressant alors qu'ils atteignaient le bout du tunnel. « Ah, on y est. »

« On devrait se désillusionner avant de sortir, » lui rappela Hermione. « Juste au cas où un prof serait en train de patrouiller. »

« Exact. Une seconde. » Elle observa Severus s'appliquer le sortilège et disparaître quelques instants après. Il se déplaça jusqu'à elle et Hermione eut l'impression qu'un caméléon gigantesque s'approchait. Il posa sa baguette sur la tête de la jeune femme et un frisson glacé la parcourut. Quand elle baissa les yeux, elle ne pouvait plus voir ses propres pieds.

« Parfait. Allons-y. » Hermione se plaça dans le tunnel avant de tapoter sa jambe de sa baguette. « _Ascendio_ ! »

Elle fut propulsée en avant, glissant contre les parois jusqu'au sommet, où elle lança le sortilège qui ouvrait le passage. La bosse se déplaça et elle put sortir. Un instant plus tard, Severus la rejoignait, laissant la statue se refermer derrière lui.

Ils commencèrent à redescendre vers le premier étage et quand ils arrivèrent à la porte menant aux escaliers, ils se faufilèrent silencieusement, ouvrant et refermant le plus discrètement possible. Ils marchèrent sans un bruit et s'apprêtaient à se séparer quand un ombre grise vint se frotter contre leurs jambes.

« Merde ! » pesta Severus. « Miss Teigne... cours ! »

Hermione courut. Ils se séparèrent, elle se précipita dans l'escalier menant à la Tour de Gryffondor, ne s'inquiétant pas du bruit qu'elle faisait, sachant que le sort de désillusion ne lui offrait qu'une protection relative. Elle allait réveiller la Grosse Dame quand une main l'attrapa brusquement à l'épaule, la forçant à reculer.

« Eh bien, et bien, et bien... » psalmodia Argus Rusard en riant d'un air mauvais. « On dirait que l'on a des problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Bonsoir tout le monde! Comme promis, voici le chapitre de ce weekend. Effectivement, au tout dernier moment mais mieux vaut tard que jamais! J'ai un peu peiné à le traduire, il m'a prit plus de temps à cause des concours blancs qui ont remplis la semaine qui vient de s'écouler. Mais j'ai réussi à la faire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Je me presse de vous livrer ce chapitre alors que je dois faire mes bagages pour retourner dans mon appartement où je n'ai pas de connexion internet. Donc je ne pense pas pouvoir répondre à toutes les gentilles reviews que j'ai reçu. Cependant, comptez sur moi pour y répondre plus tard!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une merveilleuse semaine! Le mois de janvier va bientôt se terminer. Eh oui, le temps passe bien vite! Profitez!

MaryJanee


	9. Chapter 9-1

**Pride of Time**

 **Résumé :** Hermione se retrouve projeté de vingt ans en arrière. Il n'y a aucun retour possible l'unique option est d'aller de l'avant. Et quand inconsciemment on interfère avec le temps, ce à quoi on s'attend n'est pas toujours ce que l'on trouve. Traduction d'une fiction de Anubis Ankh.

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à la fiction ou n'en profite d'aucune manière. Essayez de vous en rappeler s'il vous plaît. Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, et toutes les citations viennent directement des livres qui lui appartiennent également évidemment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :**

Retenue. C'est la première chose qui vint à l'esprit d'Hermione lorsque Filch l'emmena au bureau de McGonagall où elle découvrit que Severus l'attendait. Leur charme de désillusion enlevé, ils regardèrent tous deux le sol. L'un affichant un air maussade, l'autre honteux. Ils attendaient que leur sentence soit prononcée. Une excuse l'une après l'autre passait dans l'esprit d'Hermione, mais chacune d'entre elles semblaient piteusement inutiles. Ils avaient été pris en train de courir dans le château trois heures après l'aube, tout en portant leurs manteaux d'hiver même s'ils avaient eu l'idée de cacher leurs chapeaux, gants et sacs avant de se diriger vers leurs salles communes. Ils n'avaient pas dit comment ils en étaient sortis.

Le Professeur McGonagall sorti le moment qu'Hermione rentre, sans doute pour vérifier s'il y avait d'autres conspirateurs dans le Hall. Pendant ce temps, Severus la poussa pour attirer son attention.

« Comment t'es-tu faite prendre ? » Siffla-t-il à voix basse.

« Filch, » murmura-t-elle. « Et toi ? »

Son visage se tordit dans un ricanement. « Notre cher Préfet en Chef patrouillait dans les donjons. »

Hermione grimaça en réalisant exactement de qui il parlait. _Punaise, James !_

McGonagall revint quelques instants plus tard et ferma la porte derrière elle dans un clic presque sordide.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de l'un d'entre vous. M. Potter et M. Filch disent qu'ils vous ont tous les deux attrapés alors que vous courriez vers vos dortoirs. Il est midi et vous portez encore des manteaux d'hiver et des sorts de réchauffement ! _Où étiez-vous ?_ »

Hermione déglutit, incertaine sur la façon de répondre, mais la réponse de Severus fut rapide. « La bibliothèque. Nous lisions sur l'un des balcons- »

« J'ai reçu un appel de Cheminette d'Ambrosius Flume plus tôt ce matin, m'informant qu'il pensait avoir vu deux étudiants à Pré-au-Lard,' McGonagall l'interrompit fermement. « N'insultez pas mon intelligence, M. Snape. Nous avons vérifié les dortoirs pour voir qui n'était pas là. Et quand nous avons réalisé que c'était vous deux, la librairie a été le premier endroit où nous avons regardé. Aucun de vous deux n'étaient trouvables nul part. Que faisiez-vous à Pré-au-Lard ? »

La bouche de Severus claqua et il se tut, bien que son expression devînt dure et inflexible.

« Je pense avoir une bonne idée de ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas, » dit McGonagall, sa voix tordue d'une colère froide. Hermione ne l'avait vu dans cet état là que deux fois la première étant lorsqu'ils avaient failli se faire tuer par un troll des montagnes. La seconde était lorsqu'ils avaient été attrapés entrain d'amener Norbert à la tour d'Astronomie et qu'ils n'avaient pas une explication assez satisfaisante. « Aucun d'entre vous n'est retourné dans sa salle commune, mais a plutôt décidé de sortir furtivement de l'école et de se payer à Pré-au-Lard une visite improvisée. Je ne comprends pas comment deux jeunes gens parfaitement capables et intelligents peuvent faire quelque chose de si décisif et téméraire ! »

Hermione déglutit et fixa le sol, incapable de regarder son professeur dans les yeux. Severus était encore figé, comme s'il était pétrifié sur place.

« Il n'y a pas d'excuse pour ce genre de comportement. Vous pouvez tout deux être majeurs, mais tant que vous êtes à Poudlard, vous devez respecter les règles de cette école comme tous les autres étudiants. » Ses lèvres serrées dans une ligne blanche strictes. Elle prit un moment pour se reprendre avant de continuer froidement, « Cent points seront pris à Serpentard et Gryffondor. Et vous ferez un mois de retenue, chacun de vous. »

Hermione et Severus se raidirent, le dos droit. Elle essaya de faire rapidement les calculs dans sa tête. Ils avaient été surpris à courir après le couvre-feu et, en outre, avaient quitté le territoire de l'école. Une cinquantaine de points de plus pour cette infraction était terrible quant à son impact sur la Coupe des quatre maisons. Mais elle pouvait voir que le professeur McGonagall avait été raisonnable. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas discuter sur ses choix. En fait, si McGonagall avait découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement allés à Pré-au-Lard, mais au Chemin de Traverse il était inutile de se demander combien d'autres points auraient été retirés.

Elle sentit son estomac se remuer à cette pensée. Severus ne dit pas un mot. Lui aussi semblait se rendre compte que discuter en ce moment ne lui rapporterait rien. Ils étaient tous les deux silencieux.

« Au lit, tous les deux. M. Snape, j'informerai le professeur Slughorn des événements de ce soir, ne vous méprenez pas. Mademoiselle Granger, un mot avant de partir. »

Severus donna un coup sardonique au professeur McGonagall avant de se retourner pour partir, Filch juste sur ses talons. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma derrière eux. Le Professeur McGonagall prit plusieurs respirations profondes, ses narines remuant de colère, avant qu'elle ne reparle.

"Mlle Granger, je m'attendais à un bien meilleur comportement de votre part. Albus parle toujours très bien de vous. J'ai regardé votre court parcours ici à Poudlard avec intérêt. Vous êtes une étudiante exceptionnellement brillante, et j'aurais pensé que vous n'enfreindriez les règles qu'en légitime défense, ou pour défendre un autre étudiant... Votre comportement et votre indifférence envers les règles auraient pu vous coûter la vie ce soir, si vous aviez été prises aux problèmes. Vous êtes l'une des rares étudiantes à Poudlard qui soit plus consciente de ce fait. Pourtant, vous avez choisi de l'ignorer ce soir. La question que je devrais poser c'est _Pourquoi ?_

Hermione déglutit de nouveau, toussant un peu avant de bégailler, « Je-je n'ai pas de réponse à cela, Professeur. »

« Je ne puis concevoir que cette petite escapade ait été votre idée. »

La gorge d'Hermione se resserra. Maintenant, c'était le moment où elle prenait le blâme, restait silencieuse et laissait McGonagall tirer ses propres conclusions, ou révéler Severus comme étant le coupable.

« C'était mon idée, Professeur, marmonna-t-elle. » En voyant le regard mécontent sur le visage du professeur McGonagall, elle rajouta d'un ton plus sûr : « C'était entièrement mon idée, tout cela, je prends toute la responsabilité. »

Professeur McGonagall lui envoya un regard perçant, puis se leva et lui ouvrit la porte. Hermione vit James debout contre le mur, s'assoupissant sur ses pieds. Il se leva brusquement en entendant le grincement de la porte. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione, et elle regarda à son tour le sol.

« Je n'ai plus rien à vous dire, Mlle Granger, à part vous dire combien je suis déçue par votre conduite, » dit-elle froidement. « Vous pouvez y aller, prenez M. Potter avec vous. »

Sans d'autre mot, elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Hermione commença à marcher vers la tour de Gryffondor, avec James derrière elle.

"Merde alors ! Hermione !" Dit James en ajustant ses lunettes. « Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-dedans ? »

« J'ai été pris par Filch, » marmonna Hermione, honteuse.

« Tu as disparu de chez les Gryffondor toute la nuit ! Tu n'étais même pas dans la bibliothèque. Tu dis être allé à Pré-au-Lard, mais où étiez-vous réellement ? »

L'esprit d'Hermione retraça immédiatement la visite de ce soir au Chemin de Traverse. Le souvenir des froids flocons de neige qui fondent sur ses joues, la glace fondante sur sa langue, les plumes de hibou flottant autour d'eux, puis elle prenant le dernier morceau de sa glace et le tendant à Severus ...

« Pré-au-Lard, » avoua-t-elle doucement.

James la dévisagea. "Tu rigoles." Voyant que le regard sur le visage d'Hermione ne changeait pas, il se leva soudainement. « Par les caleçons froissés de Merlin, tu es sérieuse. »

Hermione acquiesça tristement.

"Avec ce batard graisseux ?" Elle n'avait même pas l'énergie de le reprendre pour avoir insulté Severus, elle hocha simplement la tête. "Sainte mère de Merlin, combien de points avez-vous perdus ?"

« Une centaine », répondit Hermione. « Chacun. »

James fut estomaqué. Ils avaient à peu près atteint le portrait de la grosse dame maintenant. James saisit l'épaule d'Hermione et la retourna pour obtenir toute son attention.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez à Pré-au-Lard ? »

Hermione déglutit, essayant de se débarrasser de la grenouille vicieuse qui semblait avoir pris résidence dans sa gorge.

"Nous célébrions," dit-elle fermement. Voyant le regard vide sur le visage de James, elle termina, "Aujourd'hui c'est son anniversaire."

Elle réveilla la grosse dame, donna le mot de passe au portrait mécontent, puis se mit au lit. Elle ne se sentait plus insouciante et vivante, simplement fatiguée et malheureuse alors qu'elle montait les escaliers vers le dortoir des filles et se résignait à ce qui allait être une réaction plutôt mécontente de ses compagnons de chambre.

Comme elle s'en doutait, « Mécontents » ne suffisait pas.

"Tu as fait perdre cents points à Gryffondor ?!" Sirius hurla, l'empêchant de quitter la salle commune pour le petit déjeuner. James l'avait clairement averti la nuit dernière, car il n'y avait tout simplement pas moyen qu'il puisse déjà avoir vu le sablier ce matin-là. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Assassiner quelqu'un ? »

Hermione avait redouté ce moment, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. "Je-je suis sorti de Poudlard pour aller à Pré-au-Lard", dit-elle en regardant le tapis. « Filch m'a pris au moment où je me préparais à réveiller la grosse dame. »

Les mâchoires de Sirius, Remus, Lily, Mary, et à peu près tous Gryffondor dans le voisinage tombèrent à ceci. Après un moment, Sirius ferma la bouche, après avoir réussi à bégayer, 'Tu t'es échappé de Poudlard ? _Toi_ ? Pas moyen. Tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. Et puis, même si tu en étais capable, tu ne saurais pas comment ... »

"Eh bien, je l'ai fait," dit Hermione doucement.

"Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné ou fâché," dit Sirius, stupéfait. Il avait l'air scotché. « Il aura valu la perte de cents points pour te voir faire quelque chose digne des Maraudeurs ! »

« De ce point de vue, » dit James en appuyant une main sur le dos de son ami. « Les Serpentards ont perdu une centaine de points, eux aussi. Je leur ai pris quinze points de plus quand je l'ai attrapé. »

Remus secouait la tête, sans voix. Les autres Gryffondors dans la salle manifestaient des réactions mitigées. Il y avait ceux qui connaissaient bien Hermione qui étaient choqués. Puis, ceux pour qui la perte de points n'était pas dramatique ou joyeux que les Serpentards aient souffert aussi. D'autres encore la regardaient comme s'ils ne savaient pas trop quoi penser.

« Eh bien, » dit Mary en essayant de briser la glace. « Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de descendre déjeuner ? »

Les élèves se précipitèrent pour être les premiers dans la Grande Salle. Hermione se dirigea vers elle, son visage pâle et honteux, mais Sirius et James lui saisirent tous les deux les bras.

"Ne t'inquiète pas," lui dit Sirius, lui donnant une tape sur le dos. "James et moi avons déjà perdu plus de points en une seule nuit, et cette fois, Serpentard en a aussi perdu. Nous allons retrouver les points de nouveau. Nous ne sommes même pas encore arrivés à la moitié de l'année. On a tout notre temps."

Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire. "Merci à vous les gars."

« Juste, dis-moi ça en valait le coup ? »

Hermione fut perplexe par la question. " De quoi ?"

"Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes échappé, est-ce que cela en valait la peine ?"

Hermione se rappela à nouveau de l'expérience presque magique de la nuit dernière. La libération de la tension contenue le moment où ils avaient réussi à sortir de leur rivalité de maisons et tout simplement profiter d'être deux adolescents pour une nuit. La crème glacée, les hiboux, la neige, les rires et les blagues qu'ils avaient partagés, le sentiment de liberté qui avait enveloppé leurs sens ...

Elle devait avoir un air lointain dans ses yeux, car Sirius lui sourit et, avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, il lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour la faire taire.

« Si ça en valait la peine, alors c'est tout ce qui compte, » dit-il sagement.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, leur fit un sourire nerveux et confessa aux quatre personnes qui restaient encore dans la pièce : « C'était l'anniversaire de Severus.

Remus finit par laisser échapper un sourire, et secoua la tête. La mâchoire de Sirius s'ouvrit un instant, puis il ferma la bouche. James souriait, agitant ses cheveux. Le visage de Lily était une surprise mélangée à un souvenir soudain, puis à un visage de pierre.

"Eh bien, tant que ça valait la peine pour toi, et que tu travailles pour gagner des points, personne ne devrait avoir un problème avec lui," dit Remus, tapotant son dos et lui donnant un sourire amical. "Nous sommes tous habitués à cela maintenant." Il jeta à ses amis un regard concupiscant et gronda. « C'est ce qui arrive quand tu vis avec James et Sirius pendant sept ans. »

Les deux garçons avaient la grâce d'arborer un regard confus.

Plus tard, lorsqu'elle prit sa place auprès des Maraudeurs à la table du petit déjeuner, un hibou retomba sur son siège, portant un billet. Il avait l'air d'avoir attendu pendant un bon moment, car il avait une expression agacée sur son visage. Il donna un coup de patte sur son jus de citrouille avant de partir. Hermione nettoya le désordre avec un soupir, puis déploya le parchemin. Jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards, elle vit que Severus ouvrait lui aussi une feuille de parchemin semblable sous les regards vigilants de ses camarades de classe. Bien qu'il fût très convainquant en tentant de les ignorer.

C'était du Professeur McGonagall : _Vous aurez votre première semaine de retenue avec M. Filch. Rendez-vous à la salle d'entrée à dix heures, à partir de ce soir._

Hermione finit son petit déjeuner rapidement, et se précipita vers son premier cours. Malgré les rassurances des Maraudeurs, elle se sentait plutôt subjuguée. Seulement, elle leva la main pour répondre à une question avec une exactitude qui lui vaudrait des points. En classe, ce jour-là, elle travailla comme un automate. Agir avec énergie, avoir la réponse, gagner des points. À la fin de la journée, elle avait reçu trente points de Faulkner, réussi à obtenir dix points de Sprout et Flitwick chacun, impressionné Slughorn pour une quinzaine de points, et en quelque sorte remporté cinq points de Vector. Cependant, peu importe à quel point elle travailla, elle réussit seulement à gagner un « Cinq points pour Gryffondor » de McGonagall. Ce n'était pas encore assez pour rattraper le déficit de cent points, mais c'était un excellent début, et quand elle leva les yeux vers le sablier, il semblait que ses compagnons de maison avaient tous fait un peu de travail supplémentaire. Aussi, ils avaient dégringolé à la troisième place dans la course pour la coupe de la maison et étaient remonté jusqu'à la deuxième, presque à égalité avec Serdaigle. Il était encourageant de voir que ses compagnons de maison n'étaient pas particulièrement indignés par la perte de point. Au lieu de cela, ils étaient tout simplement stupéfaits que cela ait eu lieu et étaient prêts à lui pardonner tant qu'elle travaillait pour compenser. C'était une différence distincte et remarquable. Plutôt que de l'exclure pour son méfait, on lui dit que tant qu'elle se rattrapait, tout serait pardonné.

C'était une vision si radicalement différente de celle à laquelle Hermione était habituée à son époque. Il semblait qu'à l'époque des Maraudeurs, la maison Gryffondor était solidaire, indifférente de savoir si l'un d'entre eux était horriblement maladroit. Le message était clair : travaillez fort pour vous rattraper, et même si vous ne parvenez pas à le faire dès le premier jour, tout le monde continuera de vous soutenir et sera heureux de vous avoir à Gryffondor. Hermione était certaine que si elle avait perdu ces cent points à son époque, ses compagnons de Gryffondor auraient été moins indulgents. Et pourtant, comme Hermione était une travailleuse acharnée par nature, et généralement pas sujette à des ennuis, c'était comme si elle avait pardonné juste dix minutes après le petit déjeuner. Elle profita pleinement de cet aspect, et fit tout son possible pour rattraper les points qu'elle avait perdu.

Elle ne savait pas ce que faisait Severus. Elle doutait un peu que la maison de Serpentard pardonnait aussi facilement. Ou peut-être, à cette époque, les plus âgés ne se souciaient pas autant des points que de leur allégeance à Voldemort. Alors que les cours se déroulaient, elle n'eut pas la chance de lui demander. Partout où elle le voyait, il était flanqué de plusieurs Serpentards dont les visages étaient troublants. Bellatrix Black, paraît-il, eut un plaisir particulier à se moquer de quelque chose dans son oreille, puis se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire méchant et cruel.

Une fois les cours terminés, et après qu'Hermione se soit retirée dans la Tour Gryffondor pour travailler avant sa retenue (elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Severus soit dans la bibliothèque ce soir), Lily prit Hermione à part.

« Est-ce que je t'ai bien entendu ? Tu es allée à Pré-au-Lard avec Sev ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère à cela. Lily avait mis fin à son amitié avec Severus, lui avait clairement dit qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais son dérapage, et qu'elle ne serait jamais disposée à s'entendre avec lui à nouveau. Et pourtant elle l'appelait encore par ce surnom d'enfance comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis. C'était insultant et incongrus.

"Oui," répondit Hermione, sur un ton un peu maussade.

"Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, Hermione," Lily lui dit doucement. « Je sais que toi et Sev êtes des amis, mais tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser t'embarquer dans cette histoire. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. »

Hermione sentit son sang bouillir légèrement à ceci. « Comment sais-tu que c'était son idée et non la mienne ? »

Lily rejeta ses cheveux dans un soupir. « Parce que hier, c'était son anniversaire, et que vous n'étiez jamais très enclin à briser les règles. Ce n'est pas difficile pour moi de mettre deux et deux ensembles, ce que vous avez fait hier soir était dangereux et stupide. »

« On me l'a dit, » répondit Hermione sèchement. « J'ai déjà appris ma leçon, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quelque chose de si risqué sans une très bonne raison à nouveau. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, » dit Lily incertaine. « Il fait partie d'une bande de Serpentards qui se mettent en quatre pour attaquer des nés-moldus. Il peut être assez méchant quand les choses ne vont pas dans son sens. Je suis juste inquiète pour toi, tu passes tellement de temps avec lui. Je crains que quand il parte, tu sois... J'ai peur que tu sois blessée. »

Hermione respira profondément, et quand elle parla, sa voix fut douce mais ferme. « Je peux m'occuper de moi, Lily. »

Lily ferma les yeux pendant un moment, comme si elle se rappelait quelque chose, puis les rouvrit.

« Sev n'est pas la même personne que je connaissais quand nous étions enfants, » dit-elle calmement. « Il était doux, ces garçons à Serpentard l'ont changé. »

Hermione regarda Lily droit dans les yeux. « Tu as laissé ça arriver, Lily, tu ne peux pas contrôler la maison de Severus, mais tu peux contrôler la façon dont tu le traites. Tu ne tiens plus à lui, tu as brisé cette amitié et je respecte que tu aies mis fin à ta relation avec lui, » continua-t-elle, sa voix tranquille, « et je peux le supporter. Tu pensais qu'il s'était trop éloigné, mais au fond, il est une bonne personne. Pas toujours agréable, mais son cœur est bon. Nous nous comprenons assez bien, et son amitié m'importe. »

Lily resta dans un silence de pierre pendant un long moment, puis elle répondit :

« Quand nous avions quinze ans, » dit-elle doucement, « Severus m'a convaincu de monter furtivement à la tour d'astronomie pour observer une pluie de météorites avec lui. Nous avons presque été pris. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter, ils m'ont dit que ce n'était pas bon pour moi, mais comme l'idiote que j'étais, je ne les ai pas écoutés. Je parlais à peine avec eux. Un mois et demi plus tard, il m'a appelé _Sang-de-Bourbe_ , et j'ai enfin vu en lui ce que tout le monde voyait avant moi. J'ai mis fin à cette amitié, c'est James qui est venu recoller les morceaux. J'étais aveugle face aux fautes de Severus, et je pense que tu l'es aussi. »

« Il peut être méchant, sarcastique, acerbe, caustique, et un vrai batard », dit Hermione, énonçant chaque mot avec soin. « Je ne suis pas aveugle face à ses défauts, Lily. Je sais très bien qu'il a un certain tempérament, et qu'il peut me laisser s'éloigner de lui... Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de voir le bien en lui aussi. » Dit-elle avec fermeté, « C'est pourquoi il est mon ami. »

Lily pinça ses lèvres, et Hermione vit la colère lui monter aux joues. Puis elle se détourna brusquement.

« A ta guise, Hermione. Mais je suis certaine que tu le regretteras le jour où tu seras jetée."

Alors que Lily sortait, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'à ce moment-là, Severus n'était _plus_ un garçon. Elle pensait plutôt que Lily voyait toujours Severus comme son ami d'enfance qui avait atterri sur le mauvais chemin, et était donc incapable de voir au-delà des préjugés. Elle soupçonnait également que, d'une certaine manière, Lily verrait toujours Severus comme elle le voyait quand ils étaient enfants. À ses yeux, Severus ne grandirait jamais.

Et à certains égards, Hermione était tout le contraire. À ses yeux, elle avait déjà vu Severus grandi, vieilli au-delà des années, vieilli beaucoup plus que le temps avait le droit de le faire.

Elle aimerait aussi penser que quelque part à son époque, lorsque le Professeur Snape était assis à son bureau entrain de ruminer et de jeter des boules de papier, il penserait à cette nuit-là, à eux en train de manger une glace de chez Fortarôme et de se voir entourer de plumes le jour de son anniversaire, que ça lui remonterait le moral.

Hermione quitta la Tour Gryffondor une heure plus tard pour rencontrer Filch dans le hall d'entrée.

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous! J'espère que votre semaine c'est bien passé pour vous. Pour ma part, elle a été chargée. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de vous couper ce chapitre en deux parties. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi en ce moment mais je tiens tout de même à vous poster un petit quelque chose. J'espère vous avoir au rendez-vous la semaine prochaine!  
Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce demi-chapitre? Intéressant? Je trouve que Severus est un peu manquant, même si leur complicité du début est sympa.  
Sur ce, bonne semaine à vous, profitez bien!  
MaryJanee


End file.
